vampire diaries chatroom
by kate882
Summary: basicly what it says rated T for fun and becuase i have no clue what u will send in oh and now you can ask them all questons anyone who has been on the show its a new thing so it wont be in the first few chapters warning: LOTS of stefan bashing
1. Chapter 1

Damon = _better than my brother_

Elena = _team vampire _

Stefan = _bunny-boy_

Bonnie = _gonna light Damon on fire_

Matt = _football_

Kathrin = _I'm plotting something evil _

Jeremy = _former emo _

_Better than my brother _has logged on.

**Any one here?**

_Former emo _has logged on

**Really Damon that's your user name**

_Better than my brother: _**its completely true I see no reason for it to not be my name**

_Former emo: _**. . . **

_Gonna light Damon on fire_ has logged on

_Better than my brother: _***looks at user name* harsh**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**true **

_Former emo: _**I feel left out there wasn't even a hello for u boyfriend bonnie - btw love the user name**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**sorry and thanks **

_Better than my brother: _**I suddenly feel kinda hated and Jeremy I thought we were friends **

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**u has friends? *shocked look***

_Former emo: _**we are but I has to agree with my gf **

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Bunny-boy: _**Damon what did you do to my user na- wow u just had to make that ur user name**

_Better than my brother: _**I stand by my original statement, and don't lie to these people telling them things that are not true I didn't even know you had an account u made the name urself **

_Bunny-boy: _***looks away***

_Every one exept bunny-boy: _**lol **

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged on 

_Former emo: __**am I the only human on this **_

_Every one except former emo: __**Yeah**_

_Random guy you don't know _has logged on

_Random guy you don't know: _**hello fellow persons **

_Every one but random guy you don't know: _**. . . **

_I'm plotting something evil: _**John get off **

_I'm gonna light Damon on fire: _**how do you know its him**

_Random guy you don't know: _**yeah how do you know its me? . . . Crap**

_Random guy you don't know_ has logged off

_Former emo: _**my family is so weird**

_Former emo _has logged off

_Better than my brother: _**yeah and now im on with no one that likes me so. . . I'm gonna go find my gf**

_Bunny-boy: _**I like u and u has a gf?**

_Better than my brother: _**yeah when u dumped Elena for I'm plotting evil- great chose btw *sarcasm*- I got together with Elena so by **

_Better than my brother _has loged off

Let me no if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gonna light Damon on fire, and Team Vampire have logged on **_

_**Team vampire: **_**wanna mess with the othere?**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**you know I do! This witch is board out of her mind**

_History teacher has logged on_

_Team vampire: _**really Rick that's your user name?**

_History Teacher: _**Well Matt's is just Football so what's wrong with my name**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**well see Matt is cool so he can do that**

_History teacher: _**are you saying I'm not cool?**

_Team vampire: _***looks at Bonnie***

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _*** looks at Elena***

_At same time: _**yes**

_History teacher has logged off _

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**so what was that you said about messing with the others? **

_Team vampire: _**we switch users **

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**but then I has to be together with *shudders* Damon + how it messing with them**

_Team vampire_**: Hey he is awesome and IDK but I'm board **

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**ok**

_Gonna light Damon on fire and Team vampire have logged off _

_Ricky-the-sexy-hunter has logged on_

_Ricky-the-sexy-hunter: _**better? . . . And they is gone but my new user name is awesome **

_Better than my brother has logged on _

_Better than my brother : _***looks at user name* wow just wow**

_Better than my brother has logged off_

_Ricky-the-sexy-hunter: _**its not that bad . . . **

_Ricky-the-sexy-hunter has logged off_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gonna light Damon on fire _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Team vampire: _**ok this is so wired**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**you think it's wired I'm under a user name saying im going to light my bf on fire and as u I'm dating my brother and u think it's wired **

_Team vampire: _**. . . Yes**

_Team vampire _and_ gonna light Damon on fire _erased messages so others couldn't see

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_Ricky-the-sexy-hunter_ has logged on

_Football _has logged on

_Former emo_ has logged on

_Team vampire: _**Rick what did you do to your user name!**

_Ricky-the-sexy-hunter: _**Bonnie said it was boring before so I changed it**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**I didn't mean to something like that! Oh hey Jeremy**

_Team vampire: _**Damon tell him it's stupid **

_Better than my brother: _**I already did but you weren't logged on**

_Football: _**I'm finally on. It's Matt time dudes!**

_Everyone except football: _**. . . **

_Football: _**what?**

_Better than my brother: _**Nothing man nothing except that was just wired **

_Bunny-boy: _**I feel left out no one is talking to me **

_Team vampire: _**get over it**

_Bunny-boy: _**u don't has to be bitter just cuz I dumped you for Katherine**

_Better than my brother: _**Again great choice man *sarcasm* well never mind I don't think I can call you a man even with sarcasm **

_Bunny-boy: _**Are u saying u wish I hadn't cuz if I didn't u wouldn't have Elena and that's just rude**

_Team vampire: _**I am not an object that you can just have or not have **

_Better than my brother: _**of course your not. Stefan you see what you do!**

_Bunny-boy: _**What? Me! **

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**yeah you . . . So Jeremy what's up **

_Former emo: _**nothing much want to catch a movie latter**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**yeah sure**

_Team vampire: _**no I can't tonight!**

_Every one except Team vampire and gonna light Damon on fire: _**. . . **

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**wait to blow our cover Bonnie **

_Team vampire: _**I'm sorry but I has plans tonight**

_Football: _**What's going on**

_Team vampire: _**Me and Elena switched users cuz we where board but now I miss my name cuz I want to light Damon on fire**

_Better than my brother: _**harsh**

_Former emo: _**eww so I tried to arrange a date with my sister that's just messed up **

_Ricky-the-sexy-hunter: _**only the two of you could switch and freak out all of us when we found out who it was**

_Football: _**I don't know we would all be messed up in the head if Elena and Katherine switched user names**

_Everyone: _***shudders* **

_Random guy you don't know_ has logged on

Everyone else quickly logs off

_Random guy you don't know: _**I am awesome!**

_Team vampire_ has logged back on -as Elena

_Team vampire: _**no ur not**

_Team vampire _has logged off

_Randome guy you don't know: _**aww**

_Random guy you don't know_ has logged off


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline= _fashions my thing_

Tyler=_I'm helping Bonnie _

_Gonna light Damon on fire _has logged on

_I'm planning something evil _has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged on

_Team vampire has _logged on

_I'm better than my brother _has logged on

_Bunny-boy has _logged on

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**Helping me do what?**

_I'm helping Bonny:_** helping you in the killing of Damon**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**Oh ok**

_Better than my brother: _**. . . Really? You guys suck**

_Bunny-boy: _**and the seventh thing I like about you . . . You make me love you**

_Every one except Bunny-boy: _**. . .**

_I'm better than my brother: _***turns to I'm plotting something evil* and you love him y?**

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged off

_Team vampire: _**that's never a good sign**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**Stefan you told me you listened to awesome bands like Panic at the Disco and Three Days Grace and Linken Park and . . . Well not Miley Cyrus**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**dude that's just creepy are you sure you're a guy cuz Bonnie -a girl- listens to more dude like music - btw those bands rock**

_Bunny-boy: _**you people are all mean!**

_Bunny-boy _has logged off

_Better than my brother: _**well if he is just now figuring out that I'm mean he is more stupid than I thought**

_Fashion is my thing _has logged on

_Fashion is my thing: _***reads text above* *turns to Elena* y did you date him again**

_Team vampire: _**I really don't know**

_Gonna light Damon on fire: _**be right back I need to do something after that shocking -not so much - display of Stefan's manliness or lack there of**

_Gonna light Damon on fire _has logged off

_Team vampire: _**What do you think she's doing?**

_Better than my brother: _**Some witch thing? Idk**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire _has logged on

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan: _**Ok I'm back just had to change my user name**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**yeah I'm still in agreement with the user name**

_Better than my brother: _**and while changing your user name did you even think about taking my name out of it**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: _**no why would I do that**

_Football_ has logged on

_Football: _**Mat time!**

_Team vampire: _**Stop doing that it's just wired!**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**u mean this isn't the first time am I the only guy on here**

_Better than my brother: _**I'm right here you know!**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**yes little girl and your point is**

_Better than my brother _has logged off

_Team vampire: _**that was mean**

_Fashion is my thing: _**Yeah I have to agree with Elena**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: _***high fives Tyler*** **:D**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**wscgftnmhjkjwtfgutdxtrfgvbui**

_Team vampire: _**Um what?**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**Damon here sorry Tyler had to umm . . . Take a nap i did not just repeatedly hit his face agenst the Keyboard**

_Everyone but I'm helping Bonnie : _**. . .**

_I'm helping Bonnie: **what? **_

Everyone has logged off


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged on

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire _has logged on

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** Tyler are you ok?**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**Yeah I'm fine except I'm kind of stiff I woke up tied to a chair in a closet . . . It wasn't even my Closet**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_ **ok good then I don't have to kill Damon who's closet was it**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**Suddenly I'm hurting really badly so you can still kill him and idk**

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Better than my brother: _***reads text above* that's just not cool**

_It's Matt Time Dudes _has logged on

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire: _**Matt why did you change your user name**

_It's Matt Time Dudes: _**cuz u guys said I couldn't say it any more so now I don't have to**

_Better than my brother: _**amazing there was some real -screwed up but still real- logic behind that statement**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** I hate Damon and even I agree with that**

_It's Matt Time Dudes: _**Yes I'm agreed with**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**I still think all the guys on here except for me and Former emo have turned into girls**

_Former emo _has logged on

_Former emo: _***reads text above* thanks man and hey Bonnie**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire: _**hey**

_I'm planning something evil _has logged on

_I'm planning something evil:_** I just killed Elena**

_Ever one except I'm plotting something evil: _**YOU DID WHAT!**

_I'm planning something evil: _**Got ya**

_Former emo: _**that's not cool she's my sister I almost had a heart attack and I'm to young for one of those**

_Better than my brother: _**You know you are the only one on here that doesn't like her**

_I'm planning something evil: _**you try having someone look just like you that's more loved and see if you don't hate them**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** I luv Elena but yeah I would hate that to**

_I'm planning something evil: _See even the witch agrees with me

Everyone logged off for fear the world would end because to many people agreed with Kat


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey all i just made a new face book page for all my revewers for when i like forget to update for to long or yall want me to update faster you can yell at me about not updating fast enough or i can let you know about y im not updating look me up as Kate Lockheart my pic is an animi girl with purple hair :)


	7. Chapter 7

Anna= proof of former emo's bad luck with girls

Vikki= i'm awesome

Klaus= i'm the most epic dude you will ever meet

Elijah= is it a bad sign when ur brother kills you

_Former emo_ has logged on

_Proof of former emo's bad luck with girls_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude u will ever meet_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when ur brother kills you_ has logged on

_Team vampire_: **no**

_Former emo_:** no what?**

_Team vampire_: **Klaus's user name **

_I'm the most epic dude u will ever meet_: **i totaly am the most epic dude you will ever meet i'm half wolf half vampire and all awesome**

_Bunny-boy_: **_he has a point_**

_Better than my brother_: ***throws something at Stefan* no he dosn't**

_Is it a bad sign when ur brother kills you_: **how am i even on this pointless chat room i'm dead**

_Proof of former emo's bad luck with girls_: _so am i but i'm on here to_

_Former emo_:_ . . . _

_Team vampire_: **don't you dare call this thing pointless**

_Is it a bad sign when ur brother kills you_: **but it is**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **were we not on here for some kind of reason?**

_Better than my brother_: **yeah but i can't remember what i think the writer was suposed to tell us she already told everyone else but we were busy**

_Former emo_: **so basicly she's late and we are all talking for no reason**

_Bunny-boy_:** i'm sure there is a reason**

_Team vampire_: **Shut the heck up stefan you killed someone**

_Bunny-boy_:** yeah so Damon kills people all the time**

_Better than my brother_: **i can do that cuz i'm awesome**

_Former emo_:Be** ur vikki O.o**

_Better than my brother_: **what? no!**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **While i have never met this vikki you speak of even i know that's her user name . . . brb i need to kill someone its been to long like 5 secants already**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged off

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Team vampire_: **Your late**

_Kate882_:** i am the freaking writer i am alowed to be late you all have not say in- hey where is Klaus *reads text above* oh . . . well now what i'm i suposed to do if hes not here**

_Better than my brother_: **you could just tell us without him **

_Kate882_: **while i hate telling you no damon becuase of how much i luv you i have to say no becuase i'm waiting for him**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged back on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_:** i'm back you may all be happy again**

_Kate882_: **HOW DARE YOU LOG OFF EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW I WAS COMING ON TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!**

_Former emo_: **she is going to get herself killed . . . **

_Is it a bad sign when ur brother kills you_: **but if he kills her he is not going to be writen anymore**

_Team vampire_: **shut up i'm trying to see what happens *grabs popcorn to watch Kate882's death***

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **I care nothing for your rules**

_Kate882_: ***stakes Klaus in the arm with white ash***

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **oww how did that hurt you only did it vertualy**

_Kate882_: **hahaha i'm the writer i can do what ever i want **

_I'm proof of former emo's bad luck with girls_:** thats worrysome but i want to test it out *pokes former emo***

_Former emo_: **OWWW you poked my eye use more detail next time like Kate did if she hadn't said in the arm Klaus could be dead if you had said in the arm my eye wouldn't hurt**

_Bunny-boy_: **Speaking of Kate . . . **

_Kate882_: No stefan you do not get to speak of me becuase i HATE **you**

_Better than my brother_: **HA see i'm not the only one but you have to watch out dude the writer hates you so you could end up dead**

_Bunny-boy_: **But i didn't DO anything to her why hate me all i wanted was to ask y she made us all come online right now**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **She didn't force me to do anything i can do whatever i want she has no power over me**

_Kate882_: **Wanna bet? *evil smile* anyway i called you hear to let you and the people reading your every conversation on here that reveiwers can now ask you anything they want on here and you have to answer**

_Former emo_:** People are reading our chat room stuff? O.o stalkers**

_Bunny-boy_: ***in winny voice* but i don't want to answer peoples questions . . . **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **WHO DARES TO SPY ON WHAT I AM SAYING?**

_Kate882_: Better th** former emo don't call my reveiwers stalkers or i shall alow them to really stalk you bunny-boy GET THE HECK OVER IT YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SO! and I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet my reviewers dare and Damon is way more epic than you**

_Better than my brother_: **Ha! i knew i was better than some loser that looks like a girl**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **Really and who might that person be considering i know you cant be talking about me because i would have to kill you if you where talking about me**

_Kate882_:** You will not kill him**

_Better than my brother_: **i'm protected so yeah i was talking about you**

_Kate882_: **anyway as i was saying the reveiwers can now send in questions and anyone that has been on TVD must answer them or face my wrath if you try to hurt a reveiwer i will destroy you . . . stefan i might destroy you any way**

_Bunny-boy_:** y? and if you did how would they ask me things**

_Kate882_: **are you back talking me?**

_Bunny-boy_:** n-no**

_Is it a bad sign when ur brother kills you_: **i feel left it out no one is talking to me**

_Kate882_:** No one is talking to anyone because i'm done writing after i say something to reviewers . . . To reveiwer: all questions will be answered you can whoever you want whatever you want but not all chapters will be answering questions but urs will eventaly be answered Back to the TVD cast: i told you all to log off**

ever one has logged off


	8. Chapter 8

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire_ has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie: **Hey peps**_

_Better than my brother: **Hello **_

_I'm helping Bonnie: **Good by**_

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged off

_Better than my brother: **whats his deal**_

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire: **Do u not remember what you did to him **_

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:** I don't know what you are talking about i would say something mean about how theres no reason for the boy to be scared of damon with some kind of insult but i really just don't feel like being staked my some phyco writer**_

_Its Matt time dudes: **DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN MATTYMAN!**_

_Team vampire: **Matt r u ok?**_

_Its Matt time dudes: **Yeah y? hey didn't stefan log on where is he**_

_Bunny-boy: ***Walks onto stage i built in my house* i'm ready to answer all the ladys questions ;D**_

_Team vampire: **u didn't get any questions . . . and u have a gf**_

_Better than my brother:**U BUILT A WHAT IN OUR HOUSE? Stefan even if you had gotten questions u would be answering them online **_

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire: ***Laughs like crazy then has to stop cuz it caused me to fall out of chair* **_

_Its Matt time dudes: **Ahhhhhhhhh**_

five minutes latter

_I'm the most awsome dude you will ever meet: **Because your friends don't seem to care enough about you to ask what**_

_Its Matt time dudes: **what do you mean what i was just looking out my window trying to see the stars **_

_Better than my brother:** Its the middle of the day . . . **_

_Bunny-boy: **The sun is a star . . . WAIT I DIDN'T GET ANY QUESTIONS?**_

_Team vampire: **No one cared about you enough to send you any **_

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire:** *nods in agreement* **_

_Kate882 _has logged in

_Team vampire: **Not again**_

_Kate882: **Don't even start with me none of you got questions **_

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: **b-but i'm epic its im my name**_

_Team vampire: **Epic is not in in the name klaus**_

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: **Shut it meer mortal! just shut your face!**_

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire:** Oh i know you did not just say that to my best friend btw if you didn't know this the writer likes me more than you **_

_Kate882: ***shrugs* shes not wrong**_

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire: **HA! *Slaps klaus for messing with Elena* **_

_Its Matt time dudes: **PUT THAT IN YOUR JUSIE BOX AND SUCK IT! XD**_

_Kate882: **Even with the way he acts i don't hate him . . . but i did steal his gun *Evil smile***_

_Bunny-boy _has logged off to run for his life

_Better than my brother: _**He dose know he cant run from the writer right?**

_Its Matt time dudes: **My gun *sad pupy dog face* **_

_Matt fan girs that don't need to log on cuz they is just scary like that:** Poor matt *takles him in hugs***_

_Kate882: **and that is the kind of thing i'm trying to protect you guys from . . . **_

_Team vampire: **MATT!**_

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire: **Its to late for him *grips elena in that dramatic movie way and shakes her* we have to run now if they got him they could break through again and who knows whos next! *Runs away***_

_Gonna light stefan and damon on fire _has logged off

_Team vampire _has logged off

_Better than my brother: **oh no i'm probibly next **_

_Better than my brother _has logged off

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged off

_Kate882: ***shakes head* and thats y u don't show sadness like that on here anyway leave questions**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bunny boy _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Ricky the sexy hunter _has logged on

_Kate882 _has logged on

_Better than my brother: **Kate Klaus what are you doing here you didn't get any questions . . . **_

_Kate882: **IDK i got bord and wanted to make sure none of u where mean to my reviewers even if they are mean to you**_

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**WHAT HOW DID I NOT GET ANY AGAIN? even stefan got a question and hes a loser**

_Bunny-boy: **I'm right here . . . **_

_Kate882: **No one cares oh yeah that was the other reason i was on to make fun of stefan and host this thing anyway welcome tvdmajorobsession with a question for Damon**_

_tvdmajorobsession _has logged on

_tvdmajorobsession: **Hey everyone**_

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: **Y wouldn't you want to ask me something i'm epic **_

_tvdmajorobsession: **I sorry?**_

_Bunny-boy: **And me i've read the reveiws you actaly don't hate me**_

_Kate882: **STOP BOTHERING HER AND LET HER ASK THE QUESTION! also stefan yes you have a fan get over it i still hate u even if i think that ur one fan is awesome**_

_Bunny-boy: **well then**_

_tvdmajorobsession: **any way . . . i wanted to ask Damon sice stefan is never with or really cares for elena in this **_

_Team vampire: **Oh stefan so u don't care about me?**_

_Bunny-boy: **y should i u always insult me now!**_

_Team vampire: **Its ur own falt**_

_Former emo: **How so**_

_Kate882: **NO! see this is y i'm here tell the story latter it answers a different question from a different reviewer . . . u are all so rude you wont even let her finish her question next person that talks before she finishes will . . . i don't know but it will be bad continue now please**_

___tvdmajorobsession: **any way as i was saying . . . Damon y are u such a bad body guard i ask this becuase really elena gets away with when ur suposed to be wating her ur suposed to be a vampire y can u never hear her doing all that crazy stuff i mean she might as well just go running into town yelling "Hey everyone i'm the doppelganger come and get me"**_

no response

_____tvdmajorobsession: **Oh sorry done now**_

_____Team vampire:** I've kinda wondered the same thing**_

_____Better than my brother:** . . . Well she is eather no where near me, stefan stops me, or i'm asleep and u don't get to look as amazing as *points to face while taking off shirt*this without getting a good nights sleep**_

_____Kate882: ***runs over to boarding house to see Damon shirtless and keep the fan girls away from him cuz he has more questions but mostly to see him with no shirt***_

_____Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: **That's got to be the longest in stars telling what ur doing thing ever**_

_______tvdmajorobsession: **anyway that was all see ya**_

_______everyone else exsept for Klaus who is pouting over no questions: **Bye**_

_______Kate882:** ok now for the the next reveiwer who u all really need to not interupt so much cuz she has more than one question and i don't feel like staying here forever**_

_________tvdmajorobsession _has logged off

_________Kate882: __________Former emo: **Aww but i haven't gotten to interupt once :(**_

_________Kate882: **Yes u did oh and don't worry Jer i got revenge on Liz for shooting u it won't happen again *evil smile* **_

_________Bunny-boy: **What did u do . . . **_

_________Kate882: **something bad i almost had to hate her more than u stefan **_

_________everyone but Kate882: **O,o**_

_________Kate882: **what she tryed to shoot my fav character and ended up shooting my 2ed fav she couldn't go unpunished anyway our next revewier should be here by now**_

_________ManSuzShe _has logged on

_________ManSuzShe: **sorry i'm late i was busy thinking of ways to rule the world**_

_________Bunny-boy: **can i rule it with u?**_

_________ManSuzShe: **no**_

_________Kate882: **:)**_

_________ManSuzShe: **my first question is for Damon**_

_________I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: **Y dose he get all the questions?**_

_________Kate882:** *sigh* i told u not to inturupt *stakes Klaus in the leg with white ash**_

_________Better than my brother: **idk we are so different I'm smart hes a loser im cool hes a loser im hot hes a loser**_

_________Bunny-Boy: **gee thanks love you to**_

_________Kate882: **NO U DO NOT GET TO LUV HIM *stakes stefan in the head***_

_________Bunny-boy: **umm oww**_

_________Kate882: **take it like the man ur not *stakes him in the head agian***_

_________ManSuzShe: **anyway Rick will u be my history teacher?**_

_________Ricky the sexy hunter: **Umm i feel forgoten this is the first chapter i've been in for a while now and the writer forgot to put me in here until just now exspet for to mention that i logged on**_

_________Kate882: **Sorry i kinda did forget . . . ANSWER HER QUESTION!**_

_________Ricky the sexy huner: **sorry no i think i'm needed here in mistic falls more**_

_________ManSuzShe: **i don't but anyway Elena is Damon ur rebound guy for Stefan**_

_________Team vampire: **Well no see i was starting to have feeling for damon so i was going to break up with stefan cuz i didn't think it was fair to him**_

_________Bunny-boy: **What u where going to break up with me?**_

_________Team vampire: **SHUT UP STEFAN I'M TELLING THE STORY . . . so anyway i walk down stairs to see him and Kat making out**_

_________Former emo: **Dude i'm going to kill u latter for doing that to my sister**_

_________Bunny-boy: ***rubs face remembering the slap***_

_________ManSuzShe: **Bonnie do you like Bon-Bons**_

_________Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: **OMG I LUV THEM I BUY THEM ALL THE TIME . . . u meant the chocolate kind right**_

_________ManSuzShe: **Jeremy do you like Bonnie's Bon-Bons**_

_________Former emo: **Going by the asumshion u mean the chocolate kind the last time i tryed to have one she put a spell on me to make me fall asleep then put me in a PINK dress, covered me in makeup, took picturers, and put them on the internet so in answer to ur question . . . NO**_

_________ManSuzShe: **Well thats all bye bye**_

_________ManSuzShe _has logged off

_________Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: **U deserved it**_

_________Team vampire: **I remember that man it was funny**_

_________Former emo: **I don't think so**_

_________Better than my brother: ***surfing the internet to find the pics***_

_________Bunny-boy: **That just sounds wrong**_

_________Kate882:** its becuase of things like this that no one likes u stefan**_

_________Bunny-boy: **Things like what and thats not y u said people hated me when u e-mailed me that very long list of reason y **_

_________Kate882: **yeah it is "no sence of humer"**_

_________Bunny-boy: **oh yeah**_

_________Kate882:** anyway thats all bye :) *chucks a brick at stefan before he can log off***  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Kate882_: **where is everyone? *sigh* I'm going to have to call them and they won't like that **

Five minutes latter

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Bunny-boy_: **Why am I here I didn't even get a question **

_Kate882_: **shush you will see y ur here soon**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **The fact that she didn't scream at you means ur screwed **

_Bunny-boy_: **no it doesn't . . . dose it**

_Kate882_: **Lets welcome on TeamRamon first mostly because their's has something for me in there that I need to explain to them **

_TeamRamon_ has logged on

_TeamRamon_: **Klaus God your so hot hotter than damon and a much better Bada$$ **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **FINALY SOMEONE WITH A BRAIN**

_Kate882_: ***hits Klaus for implying that other reveiwers and she herself don't have brains* **

_Better than my brother_: **I disagree I'm hotter and more Bada$$**

_TeamRamon_: **Kate882 you kind of stole LFG's idea with letting people ask questions **

_Kate882_: ***sigh again* no not really see I had already been thinking about doing this before I read her story I had done it along time ago with an avatar story but I stopped that one because I was starting to get board and got a lot of hate comments on it so I didn't I read LFG's thing really liked it and thought why not try it was funny for a little while with avatar so y not tvd so honestly I wasn't trying to steal from her although the idea where I chucked the brick at Stefan in the last chapter I did get from her but I had a lot of fun doing that on her show so I thought It would be fun to do here to and all the yelling at the character I'm a person that yells a lot and is very violent just like her so that's not trying to steal either **

_TeamRamon_: **Oh ok bye**

_TeamRamon _has logged off

_Bunny-boy_: **that's where you got the idea to hit me with a brick O.o**

_Kate882_: **Yes now shut up no one is talking to you**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **WHAT NOW DAMON WHAT! MY FAN THINKS I'M HOTTER THAN YOU!**

_Better than my brother_: **Who cares you have a fan I have ton's of fan girls that are only not attacking me because of Kate**

_Kate882_: **again this is why I'm here this thing will only be so long and we still have another reviewer so in the words of Klaus that made my friend laugh like crazy "JUST SHUT YOUR FACE!" **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **HA! And I made her friend laugh**

_Kate882_: **Goody for you you can make a teenage girl laugh but Matt made her laugh harder with his "DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN MATTYMAN!" now before you all continue talking please welcome my first ever reviewer to this story The Green Eyed Cat **

_The Green Eyed Cat _has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **Kate I LOVED how you threw that brick at Stefan before he could log off it made me laugh so hard **

_Bunny-boy_: **Why would you love that what's so great about it**

_Kate882_: **SHUT UP STEFAN SHE IS TALKING AND YOU ARE BEING RUDE! *turns and smiles sweetly at The Green Eyed Cat* please go on since you where so rudely interrupted *cough cough Stefan cough* **

_The Greed Eyed Cat_: **anyway for next time Stefan is being really annoying I have some vervain covered bricks for you *hands Kate bricks* **

_Kate882_: ***smiles Crazily* well he has been annoying me this entire chapter**

_Bunny-boy: _**Why me**

Kate882: **you bring it upon yourself *chucks brick at Stefan***

_Bunny-boy_: **I think that hurt**

The Green Eyed Cat: **Stefan you're an idiot 'I think that hurt' really? Any way as I was saying to Kate I hate him to so you have my complete sympathy having to deal with the character he's just so winy **

_Bunny-boy_: ***in winy voice* I am not winy**

_Kate882_: **WHAT PART OF SHUT IT SHE IS TALKING DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! *throws another brick at Stefan* do you know how long this chapter has been I'm trying to have an update day here and your making it hard Stefan **

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **and I hope you caused mamma Forbes epic pain not at all happy with her for shooting Jeremy **

_Former emo_: **My name? oh thank god I was starting to feel forgotten like rick and I'm one of the writers fav's so that's wrong**

_Kate882_: ***hug's Jeremy* sorry and don't worry I did *evil smile***

_Former emo_: **Anyway thanks for the concern other than seeing dead people I'm fine I'm great now knowing I have a fan**

_The Green Eyed Cat_: ***huge smile at making Jeremy happy* Jeremy can I have a hug since I was so worried about you**

_Former emo_: **Sure anything for a fan**

_Kate882_: **DON'T SAY THAT! I mean yes give her a hug but don't say I'll do anything for a fan it's hard enough to keep the fan girls back deal with Stefan and keep Klaus from killing my reviewers without you making the fan girls fight harder**

_Former emo_: **. . . Sorry *turns to The Green Eyed Cat smiles and hug's her***

A few minutes latter

_Kate882_: **Ummm The Green Eyed Cat you had more questions remember . . . **

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **five more minutes *in heaven* **

_Kate882_: ***mutters* now I want a Jeremy hug . . . **

Five minutes latter

_Kate882_**: K five minutes up *starts hugging Jeremy when The Green Eyed Cat lets go* ok ask you other questions **

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **Elena you seem to be able to get Damon to do what ever you want just by using puppy dog eyes have you ever miss-used it for entertainment? If so did you make him do something embarrassing details please **

_Team vampire_: **well there was this one time . . . **

_Better than my brother_: **No don't tell them**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: ***settles down with blood bad and a face book tab to listen to Damon's embarrassment***

_Better than my brother_: **No don't face book it**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **heck yeah I'm face booking it**

_Team vampire_: **well I was supper board so I went over to see Damon he was drunk and that made it easier**

_Better than my brother_: **I'm ruined**

_Kate882_: ***calls Bonnie so she can here this***

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire _has logged on

_Team vampire_: **anyway what happened was I got him to put on these black and white cat ears let me paint his face pink and then have him sing along to Justin Biber . . . Sorry Damon but the writer scares me and I don't want to not answer **

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_: **ROTFL and you didn't get this on video why**

_Bunny-boy_: **I'm not impressed I've seen him do worse drunk **

_Better than my brother_: **I don't even like Justin Bieber I'm the one that threw that water bottle at him and of course you have Stefan but you like Justin **

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **LMAO u really did that Damon**

_Better than my brother_: **Kate didn't you say you wanted to go**

_Kate882_: **Right well see yall review *slaps Stefan cuz is worried will run out of bricks* **

_Bunny-boy_: **REALLY?**

_Kate882_: **Yep bye**


	11. Chapter 11

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Kate882 _has logged on

_TeamRamon _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Former emo_: **Since when do the reviewers logged on before the introductions **

_Team vampire_: **Yeah?**

_Kate882_: **since I decided I wasn't writing another chapter that long today go ahead and ask TeamRamon **

_TeamRamon_: **Ok first of all Stefan I just started to love your character again when Klaus made you go all ripper on us you should stay like that**

_Bunny-boy_: ***dreamy look* a fan for me! **

_Better than my brother_: **Don't pass out or anything**

_Bunny-boy_: **I wasn't going to! . . . Much anyway though really it's the ripper thing you like about me most cuz I hate that about myself**

_Kate882_: ***Chucks vervain covered brick at Stefan* NO IT'S THE FIRST INTERESTING THING ABOUT YOU YOUR NOT ALOWED TO HATE IT!**

_Bunny-boy_: **I think I'm at least entitled to make opinions about myself without getting bricks thrown at me I'm pretty sure the way you have been treating me on here is illegal**

_Kate882_: **You have no entitlements on my chatroom and maybe it is what are you going to do the sheriff is . . . Well I can't say but you can't report me to her**

_TeamRamon_: **. . . I'm still here . . . **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **I didn't forget . . . I SHOULD BE HOST OF THIS SHOW! **

_Team vampire_:** no**

_Former emo_: **I really don't care**

_It's Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Kate882_: **so much for saving time anyway try to go on with what you where saying TeamRamon **

_TeamRamon_: **Damon you would still be my fav bada$$ if you hadn't fallen in love and gone into that whole 'oh I love Elena so I will do anything for her even die' thing really its just boring you where so much better when season 1 started if you don't change and Stefan stays that kind of ripper with Klaus he'll be a better bada$$ character than you are I mean come on do you really want a bunny boy to be scarier than you **

_Bunny-boy_: **I think I was just insulted **

_Former emo_: **zip it Stefan I want to know what Damon says **

_Better than my brother_: **WHAT I am totally still badass *Punches Stefan in face* and he is not scarier than me he killed like one person *grabs to girls randomly and drains there blood* I just killed two clearly I'm scarier I mean come on guys I'm scary right**

_Team vampire_: **. . . **

_Former emo_: **sure . . .**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **FAIL! And no**

_Bunny-boy_: **why did you punch me . . . Ow**

_Kate882_: ***hugs damon to make him feel better* . . . Fan girl power getting stronger **

_Better than my brother_: **But I didn't get sad or sweet**

_Kate882_: **yeah but you were insulted and now they are mad**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: ***starts whistling* **

_Its Matt time dudes_: **Yo Elijah where you been this whole time its like the first time you has talked . . . WALLFLES!**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: **well I haven't talked cuz I figured that Kate couldn't get mad and hurt me if I didn't say anything **

_Kate882_: **if you where Stefan you would be wrong but cuz its you I quite frankly don't care**

_TeamRamon_: **OMG ELIJAH YOU HAVE AWSOME HAIR! **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: **Thank you I would return the complement but because this is all online I don't know what yours looks like **

_TeamRamon_: **Oh that's fine now Elena . . . **

_Team vampire_: **yes?**

_TeamRamon_: ***Throws a brick at Elena* I HATE YOU ITS YOUR FALT DAMON WENT ALL BORING ON US! *glares daggers* **

_Team vampire_: **Oww but I didn't do anything**

_Kate882_: **I'm a delena shipper so I have to agree but Elena no arguing with my reviewer **

_Team vampire_: **But damon got to**

_Kate882_: **Yeah but I love damon so he can **

_TeamRamon_: **HA! Now Klaus you're a gorgeous bada$$ **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **Very true**

_TeamRamon_: **I will always be your loyal fan and thank you for turning Stefan into a Ripper well that's all by *waves***

_TeamRamon_ has logged off

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **I like her**

_Team vampire_: **I don't**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **no one cares **

_The Green Eyed Cat _has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat _: **hey guys oh Kate cuz u where worried bout running out of bricks I got you something **

_Bunny-boy_: **why why why why *bangs head on wall every time says y* **

_Kate882_: **yay presents! *smiles sweetly***

_Bunny-boy_: **you can be sweet? **

_Kate and The Green Eyed Cat_: ***chuck bricks at Stefan* RUDE!**

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **anyway cuz u were worried bout running out of bricks I got you some more **_**and**_** I got you a bb-gun but its not an ordinary on the bullets are wood, pointed, and coated in vervain **

_Kate882_: **I love you**

_Bunny-boy_: **I don't**

_Kate882_: ***shoots Stefan repeatedly* don't say that kind of thing to my reviewer **

_Bunny-boy_: **Oww why do you two hate me so much **

_Both_: **its fun **

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **anyway: Jeremy are you mad about Bonnie knocking you out I mean its not that I don't like you guys and all but it doesn't seem like a good relationship it seems more like a do what I say or I knock you out *hugs Jeremy***

_Former emo_: ***while hugging back* well I got over it but no its not like that kind of relationship its only if I touch her candy -and I quickly learned not to do that- that she dose that kind of thing**

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **oh ok . . . Well I had more questions but I can't remember them right now cuz I've been ill for seven months and it makes it harder to remember **

_Everyone -except Stefan who is being a loser and is shot by kate for it_: **awww **

_Everyone -yes even Klaus- gets into group hug around her except for Stefan and Kate_

_Kate882_: **I'll hug u as soon as everyone else isn't I don't do group hugs not even with the family *smiles apologetically***

When everyone stops hugging her Kate hugs her

_The Green Eyed Cat_: **Thanks guys ok well bye cuz I'm sure Kate is sick of typing **

_Kate882_: **yep . . . *shoots Stefan a few times before ending chat* **

_It's Matt time dudes_: **I WANT QUESTIONS! PANCAKES **

_Kate882_: **Matt shut up I'm tired of typing **


	12. Chapter 12

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Kate882 _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire _has logged on

five minutes and nothing happens

_Bunny-boy: _**i think Kate died :)**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**y would you think that?**

_Bunny-boy: _**she hasn't said one mean thing to me and its been five whole miniuts while she is logged on so i think she died**

_Better than my brother: _**so her not being mean makes her dead?**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: _**Kate are you ok?**

still nothing

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** i'm worried what if something happened to her**

_Bunny-boy:_** i'm not this is the best day of my life -and iv had a pretty long one**

_Team Vampire: _**but if she died then who will host the show or chatroom or what ever . . .**

_Bunny-boy: _**WHO CARES SHE. IS. GONE! besides we had a funny thing going before she showed up**

**_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_ yeah but we didn't know people were reading it then not until** **she told us**

_Former emo:_**but i liked her she can't be dead**

_Bunny-boy: _**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT HER DEAD?**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**you are all so stupid she can't be dead or this story would be over**

_Kate882: _**hey guys sorry i had to beat someone up for taking my coffie**

_Better than my brother: _**you drink coffie?**

_Kate882: _**gross no . . . but that dosn't mean someone can steal mine**

_Bunny-boy: _**NOOOOOOO THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE RUINED!**

_Kate882: _**what are you talking ab- *reads text above* oh i'm going to kill you stefan but latter now its time to let on TeamRamon again**

_TeamRamon _has logged on

_TeamRamon: _**Well, here I am again :) Klaus, what do you think about my newest sweetheart, Joseph Morgan? *shows many pics of him and Joseph's Twitter page* Kate if he dares to say anything bad about him shoot him with those awsome bullets The Green Eyed Cat gave you**

_Kate882: _**will do**

_I'm the most epic dude you wiil ever meet _(who dosn't notice the threat cuz is looking at twitter page so dosn't know to be carefull):** HA IM TOTALY HOTTER!**

_Kate882: _***shoots with special bullets* did that count as bad? oh well to late now**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**owww i thought those where for stefan who u still hasn't gotten for what he said about you**

_Kate882: _**oh i will *evil smile***

_Bunny-boy:_ ***terifyed look***

_TeamRamon:_** anywaaay . . . Bunny boy, bunny boy, bunny boy... Lovely nickname to you, Stefan. Anyway, now that you're a ripper, what blood is your favorite? Tanned people's, dark skinned's, white skinned's...?**

_Bunny-boy:** umm well i don't have a preference when it comes to skin color it dosn't afect the blood really but my fav type would have to be . . . AB+**_

_Former emo: _**thats not the kind of answer she asked for**

_Team vampire: _**Kate are you sure your ok you havent done one thing to him**

_Kate882: _**I SAID I WOULD AND I WILL BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH HIM AND NOT DO SOMETHING BUT I'M WAITING CUZ I HAVE A PLAN! TeamRamon continue plz**

_TeamRamon: _**Jeremy, you're so, so screwed now. First you start to date a witch after your vampire gf's got killed, and now, they came back as ghosts or whatever. *laughs* I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes right now**

_Former emo: _**and you laugh about this i think it sucks **

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire**: you see ghosts O.o**_

_Former emo**: ur a witch its not that wird we will talk bout it latter **_

_Kate882**: its past 4 in the morning right now as i type this so i will answer ever thing else latter **_


	13. Chapter 13

just continuing from last time

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_TeamRamon:_** Matt you have got to be the most boring character**

_Team vampire: _**they have got to mean on the tvd right cuz he isn't boring here strange but not boring**

_Its Matt time dudes: _**im sorry what i was thinking about llamas . . . did you ever see a llama kiss a llama on the llama llama llama tast of llama llama llama duck**

_TeamRamon: _**before that starts a whole conversation -**

_Kate882: _**that i don't want to deal with**

_TeamRamon: _**Damon i have something to tell you *evil smile* I have found many fanfics of you with many weird pairings online. Like youXMason, youXJeremy, and even youXStefan and u have sex with all of them even stefan**

_Better than my brother: _**my mind is forever ruined and forever is along time for me cuz i live forever . . . OH DEAR GOD THE IMAGES ARE IN MY HEAD NOOOOO**

_Bunny-boy: _**yep me to ruined forever i am not considering it like a creeper**

_Better than my brother: _***starts hitting head on wall* aww man the wall broke**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: _**Stefan forever isn't long for you Kates totaly going to kill you**

_TeamRamon:_** ok and last of all elena how dose it feel knowing ur bf had -probibly better- sex with ur great great great -whatever the number of great- grandmother**

_Team vampire:** i never really thought about it that way . . . gross :p**_

_Better than my brother:** gee thanks now she probibly wont go any where near my bed room for like two weeks**_

_TeamRamon:_** sucks for you well i g2g by**

_TeamRamon _has logged off

_Kate882: _**lovly my chatroom has turned into sex talk anyway plz welcom ManSuzShe**

_ManSuzShe _has logged on

_ManSuzShe:** hey guys ok so stefen i think you asked me y i hated u its becuase ur a big fat sap if u know what i mean**_

_Bunny-boy:_** i don't**

_Kate882:** idiot**_

_Bunny-boy: _**really what are you going to do to me . . .**

_Kate882:_** SHUT UP STEFAN YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN THE REVIEWERS FIND OUT!**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**this cant be good for her health going this long without hurting stefan**

_ManSuzShe: _**anyway . . .Hey Klaus, question. Um... Can you marry me?**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:** i'm not looking for a relationship to buisy killing people you know**_

_ManSuzShe: _**aww ok well i also wanted to ask you if u have ever acted normal like even once in ur life**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: **ugh yes worse five minutes of my freaking life**_

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: _**it was ten minutes wasn't it?**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**did i ask u ur dead y would i want the comentary of a dead 'man'**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: **the writer likes me better than you**_

_Kate882: _**no i don't**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: _**thats my line**

_ManSuzShe: _**anyway Matt Are you gay, cause you shure seem like it?**

_It's Matt time dudes:_**what no of course not i'm walking on sunshine oh oh and don't it feel good**

_ManSuzShe: _**right . . . Kate**

_Kate882: _**i got a question? ok ask**

_ManSuzShe: _**Is there anyway you could slit Stefans throat and make him run around till he's dead like a headless chicken?**

_Kate882: _**well yeah sure i could but i already have a plan letting him die would be to easy**

_ManSuzShe:_** i so need to know what this plan is . . . anyway next question damon Are you disapointed in your brother for how he acts?**

_Better than my brother:_** yes**

_ManSuzShe: _**well thats all see ya**

_ManSuzShe _has logged off

_The Green Eyed Cat has logged on_

_The Green Eyed Cat:_**Yay new chapter and I got LOTS of hugs :) And a Jeremy hug - VERY HAPPY. Loved Stephan's reaction to my presents and I'm really glad you liked them**

_Kate882:_** :)**

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**anyway Matt i don't think you want questions as much as u think u do because the majority of them would probably be along the lines of "why were you gonna kill Caroline, how could you do that she's amazing"**

_Its Matt time dudes: **im a happy happy hourse im a happy happy hourse**_

_Kate882:_** there is really no point in trying to use logic on him**

_The Green Eyed Cat: **okaaay then . . . Elijah, you've been around a while, why would you trust your brother after he murdered your whole family? You may have great hair and be pretty cute, but really? **_

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: _**well i believe was on a sugar high but thank u for calling me cute and saying i have great hair**

_The Green Eyed Cat: **Jeremy - it's more of a demand really - you're not allowed to get hurt again I don't think I could take it and I don't think Kate could either. *Hugs him very tight* - this is getting to be a habit but I don't care, I'd keep him if I could**_

_Kate882:_** i really couldn't jeremy make us feel better**

_Former emo: ***Gives The Green Eyed Cat and Kate a kiss on the cheek* better**_

_both_**:*dreamily* yes**

The Green Eyed Cat (when she can form a proper sentence): **_I wanted to set up a vervain coated anvil hanging over Stefans chair, but you can only drop it once so didn't seem worth the effort_**

_Bunny-boy: _**i'm not in a chair**

Kate882: **_ohhh i can use that in my . . . never mind it will give to much away of the plan_**

The Green Eyed Cat: **_ok well i got to goI CANT BELIEVE I GOT A KISS FROM JEREMY! :)_**

The Green Eyed Cat_ has logged off_

Gonna Light Damon and Stefan on fire: **_id be mad but she has been ill and cant do anything to kate cuz i want to know what she dose to Stefan_**

Kate882: **_latter this chapter is over now by_**


	14. Chapter 14

Stefan's pov

The room was dark. That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. Then the lights turned on. This had to be the scariest room I had ever been in.

I was tied to a spinning chair in the center looking around at all the torture instruments around me.

There where stakes, guns with presumably wooden bullets, bats the metal and wooden kind, all sorts of strange pointy objects, shattered glass that smelled like the sheriffs blood -so she had been here to-, knifes, an anvil, rope, a coffin of spikes, animal rights activist, a ninja dude, pencils, educational television, Hanna Montana CD's, a javelin, one of those spike ball things on chains, swords, a werewolf tooth, hammers, one of those things that crushes cars, nails, screwdrivers, a HUGE saw blade, a picture of Katherine kissing Mason, an apple peeler -was my skin going to be pealed?-, tweezers, bricks, a super fire hose, a flame shooter, acid, some hot lava -how?-, and everything reeked of vervain.

"I told you I would get you." There stood Kate. Hmm she got purple highlights. WAIT! What was wrong with me she was totally going to kill me and that's what I thought of? "It only took so long 'cause I had to readjusts my torture chamber for vampires and drag Liz out." I was so screwed.

"I'm sorry! I will never be mean to you again!" I tried begging.

She just smirked at me. "Have fun." she then faked sweetness in her smile and walked out leaving me to all of this stuff.

Chatroom

_Former emo_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

_Former emo_: **what happened to Stefan he's always on he**re

_Team vampire_: **ikr**

_Better than my brother_: **well Kate told me her plan was happening today so I'm asuming he is going through some kind of crazy torture right now in fact I can hear the screams**

_Former emo_: **and ur not going to help him? Dude that's ur brother**

_Better than my brother_: **yeah but Kate's the one torturing him I'm not stupid enough to go save him if you want to that's your problem**

_Team vampire_: **Jer I know Kate likes u but it's a bad idea just don't do it**

_Former emo_: **I wasn't going to . . . i don't like him either remember**


	15. Chapter 15

_Former Emo_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_ has logged on

_Ricky the sexy hunter_ has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat_ has logged on

_Team Vampire_ has logged on

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_Fashion is my thing_ has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat_**: I LOVED the torture chamber, and it gives me a massive happy feeling knowing that sheriff Forbes was in there. Sorry Caroline if your around but Jeremy is too important to go unavenged *strokes his hair whilest sitting in his lap*. I don't know what Bonnie was getting so offended about with us Kate, he only kissed us on the cheek, it's not like we tied him up and did unspeakable things to him and then got Damon to compell him to love us both *grins evilly, then tries to look innocent***

_Kate882_**: i agree but if we had bonnie wouldn't know cuz she would be all mean about it with her witchy powers**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_**: HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! YOU CANT JUST STEAL HIM FROM ME LIKE THAT!**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_ has logged off

_Former emo_**: *looks at the hand stroking his hair* i can totaly see y pets love this it actaly dose feel good**

_Fashion is my thing_ has logged off

_I'm helping Bonnie_**: Dude really you are pathetic**

_The Green Eyed Cat_**: Where you talking about Jeremy?**

_I'm heling Bonnie_**: yes**

_The Green Eyed Cat_**: ok then *starts atacing Tyler* DO NOT MAKE FUN OF JEREMY! ONLY KATE AND I CAN DO THAT! *gose back to sitting in Jermys lap while stroking hair* **

_Kate882_**: *starts doing the same with Damon sence Jeremys lap is taken***

_Team vampire_**: HEY THATS MY BOYFRIEND!**

_Kate882_**: im stroking his hair while sitting in his lap its not like im making out with him get over it**

_Bunny-Boy_**: HOW COULD YOU LIKE THAT CHAMBER! SO MUCH PAIN!**

_The Green Eyed Cat_**: i said i liked that forever ago you are like really slow now back to quesions Matt I gotta ask if you stole Jeremy's old drug stash, cos seriously your thought processes seem a little warped right now? **

_Former emo_**: elena burned my old suply **

_It's Matt time dudes: _**what no i took tylers old supply i'm walking on sunshine oh oh **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**. . . Right**

_Kate882: _**oh and before you go thanks for the link it was awsome **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**Your welcome :) **

The Green Eyed Cat has logged off

_Kate882: _**there would be more but i just don't feel like typing any more**


	16. Chapter 16

_TeamRamon_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged on

Team vampire has logged on

_TeamRamon_: **well because Jeremy's and Damon's laps are already taken can I take Klaus's *runs up and sits in Klaus's lap without waiting for permission***

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **I'm cool with it**

_Kate882_: ***curses and chucks the axe at Stefan instead***

_Bunny-boy:_ **I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! I WAS JUST SITTING HERE QUITELY!**

_Team vampire_: **apparently she doesn't care**

_Better than my brother_: ***grabs popcorn to see what happens***

_TeamRamon_: **Stefan and Damon who runs faster**

_Bunny-boy_: **me**

_Better than my brother_: ***falls out of chair* WHAT YOU DO NOT! Do not lie to these people telling them things that are not true**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_:** damon you already used that line the first time we all logged on when my user name was just Gonna light Damon on fire remember cuz Stefan said you changed his name**

_Its Matt time dudes_: **so many words . . . PUPPYS!**

_TeamRamon_: **no comment anyway Stefan you should be nicer to Kate you only get what you deserve**

_Bunny-boy_: **I will be nicer to her when she is nicer to me**

_Kate882_: **yeah right like that's going to happen but you heard them *fake sweet voice* you only get what you deserve St. Steffy * starts shooting him***

_Bunny-boy_: **you see my reasoning for not being nice to her**

_TeamRamon_: **no but I have a dare for damon**

_Better than my brother_: ***looks up* what?**

_TeamRamon_: **I dare you to wear really tight skinny jeans and a pink shirt for at least the next two chapters Kate if he says no make him using violence**

_K_ate882: **what else would I use?**

_Better than my brother_: **what is accomplished by this dare? We are all online**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: **is that a refusal**

_Better than my brother_: **no . . . *sigh* fine *goes and gets the pink shirt and skinny jeans from Stefan's room sticks them in disinfectant and puts on***

_Team vampire_: **Stefan y did u has those**

_Its Matt time dudes_: **even I know that is wrong**

_Better than my brother_: **MY BROTHERS PANTS ARE HURTING ME GOOD GOD THESE ARE TIGHT! Y STEFAN Y?**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_: **LMAO I didn't know you wanted to get into stefans pants so badly damon**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **O.o**

_Bunny-boy_: **umm those aren't mine**

_Team vampire_:** LIAR!**

_Kate882_: ***chucks brick at Stefan for being stupid and lying***

_TeamRamon_: **anyway . . . Elena you suck ur just as bad a manipulator as Katherine sept she knows how to use it**

_Better than my brother_: **you can't say that to my girl**

_Team vampire_: **shut it tight pants I can handle this . . . YOU CANT SAY THAT TO ME**

_Kate882_:**yes she can its completely true**

_Its Matt time dudes_: **Kool-Aid . . . KEEPS U COOL WHEN UR FREEZING IN THE DESERT**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **I don't know what to say to that**

_TeamRamon_: **Klaus and Elijah and Damon and Stefan y don't you guys go on the amazing race I'm totally team original**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: **umm . . . I'm dead remember?**

_Bunny-boy_: **Damon would trip me**

_Better than my brother_: **I would**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **our team already has a fan and it doesn't even exist yet what now team Salvatore**

_Kate882_: **Elijah come back I want to see that race!**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_:** im sorry?**

_TeamRamon_: **Elijah Klaus technically didn't lie to you about reuniting you with ur family just not how you wanted so don't be mad at him**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: **how could I be mad I'm dead! Dose no one realize this!**

_Team vampire_: **u know this is the most he has talked on this thing**

_TeamRamon_: **also Elijah ur the only guy on the TVD that hasn't been shirtless you need to do something about that**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: ***takes off ghosty shirt* happy**

_Kate882_: **why why why**

Elijah fan girls start attacking Elijah

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_: **HELP!**

_Kate882_: ***sigh* nothing to be done about it now**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged off

_TeamRamon_: **Klaus what are you planning for Stefan**

_Bunny-boy_: **I was wondering this also**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **I'm going to cause mass death in random places I have something against *shrugs* not much to it**

_TeamRamon_: **take off ur shirt**

_Bunny-boy_: **me?**

_Kate882_: **EWWWW! NO DON'T DO IT STEFAN OR I KILL YOU!**

_TeamRamon_: **gross no I meant Klaus**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **I already did . . . Its been off the whole time *starts singing I'm to sexy for my shirt***

_TeamRamon_: ***dose a fan girl scream* well I g2g**

_TeamRamon_ has logged off

_Mrs-damon-daro-liono-potter_ has logged on

_Mrs-damon-darl-liono-potter_:**hello kate! I love you cause your a Damon lover, Delena supporter and Stefan hater like me! We could be soul sisters!**

_Kate882_: ***smiles* yes we totaly could . . . YOU SEE THAT STEFAN ANOTHER PERSON THAT HATES YOU!**

_Bunny-boy_: **it dosn't fase me anymore**

_Team vampire_:** thats thats a lie**

_Mrs-damon-darl-liono-potter_:**I love you Damon if i weren't a hardcore delena fan YOU WOULD BE MINE I ONLY WATCH THE SHOW FOR YOU! And I think the name of the show should be switched to THE DAMON SHOW! Elena you better keep an eye on your man because a lot of girls would do anything to have him!Including me! oh and Elena act romantic with him cause we Delena fan girls**

_Better than my brother_: **it totlay should be called the Damon show**

_Kate882_: **yes yes it should *chucks a brick at stefan***

_Bunny-boy_: **WHY!**

_Kate882_:** y not**

_Team vampire_: **trust me *looks/glares at Kate* i know that people want to take my boyfriend**

_Mrs-damon-darl-liono-potter_: **STEFAN I HATE YOU!**

_Bunny-boy_: **what else is new**

_Mrs-damon-darl-liono-potter_: **but you know what I hate even more than you ITS THAT JUDGY LITTLE BITCH WHICH! I HATE YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAMON with your pathetic witch tricks *beats bonnie with a base ball bat***

_Kate882_: ***quickly restrains anyone that woud save Bonnie so that they don't get hurt with bat too***

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_ has logged off

_Mrs-damon-darl-liono-potter_:**Matt are you crazy or gay?**

_Its Matt time dudes_: **I ALREDY SAID I WAS HIGH! . . . i found the drugs in the back of Tylers underwear drawer**

_Team vampire_**: *shuders* y matt y**

_Mrs-damon-darl-liono-potter_:** well i g2g now by**

_Mrs-damon-darl-liono-potter_ has logged off

_Kate882_:** i know i said my best friend Roxy would come one but honsitly i don't want to type no more so she has to wait**


	17. Chapter 17

_Kate882_has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_ManSuzShe_has logged on

_Bunny-boy_**: why do I still come on here I just end up hurt **

_Kate882: _**cuz I can make you duh any way on with the questions **

_ManSuzShe: _**Kate can you do me a favor**

_Kate882: _**?**

_ManSuzShe: _***Whispers favor in Kates ear ***

_Bunny-boy: _**well this can't be good**

_Kate882: _**of course I can do that *fan girl scream***

_Better than my brother: _***shocked face at fan girl scream* **

_Kate882: _**Damon Tyler Klaus Elijah and Jeremy please line up ageist the brick wall **

_Former emo: _**what brick wall?**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**I don't see a wall except for the ones in my house**

_Better than my brother: _**done what now**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**Dude get off my brick wall**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: _**NEVER!**

_Former emo: _**I FOUND THE WALL! **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**no get away from my wall**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**I still don't know where it is **

_Kate882: _**oh for crying out loud *pushes tyler into wall* **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**um . . . OW**

_Kate882: _**get over it now all of you take off your shirts . . . The fan girls are going to be so hard to contain *shudders* **

_Former emo: _**why not**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**done remember I'm to sexy for my shirt **

_Better than my brother: _**I'm bringing sexy back **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_**: u toped my song . . . *makes a sad face then gets over it* **

_Its Matt time dudes: _**Y don't I get to be on the wall with no shirt I has more mussel that Bunny- OMG PONNY! **

_Kate882: _**Y not**

_Its Matt time dudes: _**YAY *gets on wall and rips off shirt* **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**how did u find the wall so fast **

_Kate882: _***sprays them all with water and starts taking pictures* your welcome world I'm doing u a huge favor**

_Its Matt time dudes: _**I'm wet *smiles* rain rain go away come again another day**

_Bunny-boy: _**y was I not involved in this**

_Kate882: _**because apparently NO BODY FREAKING LIKES YOU STEFAN SO GET OVER IT NO ONE WANTS TO SEE U WET AND SHIRTLESS YOU ARE RUINING THE MOMENT **

_ManSuzShe: _**Elijah because Klaus rejected my proposal, Damon and Jeremy are in relationships **

_Kate882: _**im pretty sure Jeremys relationship is going to change to The Green Eyed Cat the way things are going . . . **

_Former emo: _***considering look* **

_ManSuzShe: _***pretends like there was no interruption* and Tylers relationsip is complicated **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**it so is**

_ManSuzShe: _**Elijah will you marry me FOR OUR HONNY MOON WE COULD HAS SEX AND WATCH KATE KILL STEFAN NEXT TO THE EFILE TOWER . . . So will ya**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: _**wait wait wait sure I'll marry you but is it really best to do **_**that**_** under the effile tower? **

_ManSuzShe: _**Oh no I meant watch Kate kill Stefan next to it**

_Kate882: _**I'm all for this but I won't kill Stefan next to the efile tower to pretty a thing for his last sight I'll send you a video of it **

_ManSuzShe: _**ok but YES HE SAID YES!**

_ManSuzShe_has logged off

_Bunny-boy: _**wait I'm going to die!**

_Kate882: _**u didn't know that by now**

_Bunny-boy: _**Y am I even still alive going by that logic**

_Kate882: _**Cuz u might get questions . . .**

_Bunny-boy: _**that's the only reason**

_**Kate882: **_**yep . . . I know more of you asked stuff and I will get to it I really will I just cant right now in this chapter in the next one I will**


	18. Chapter 18

_Kate882_has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Kate882: _**WE ARE BACK!**

_Bunny-boy: _**y *starts banging head on wall***

_Kate882: _**careful stefy u lose brain cells every time you hit your head and you don't have any to spare**

_Bunny-boy: _**and u do?**

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**you would think he would have learned by now . . . **

_Former emo: _**ikr**

_Better than my brother: _***face palms* Stefan how stupid are you?**

_Kate882: _***pushes Stefan into a tub of vervain steals his ring puts him in the sun then moves him* want to keep saying that kind of thing? *glares at Stefan then smiles at everyone else* so lets begin **

_Kates-bro _has logged on

_**Kates-bro: **_***punches Stefan in the face***

_Kates-bro _has logged off

_Better than my brother: _**was that really ur brother**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**the kid logged on just to punch Stefan what do u think?**

_Kate882: _**yeah now back to the green eyed cat**

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**damon whats the strangest thing u has ever seen Stefan do**

_Bunny-boy: _**you all really do hate me**

_Kate882: _**again u didn't know this damon answer**

_Better than my brother: _**you know my pants are still hurting me**

_Kate882: _**lmao I completely forgot you had to do that this is the last chapter but u could have gotten away with not doing it *stops laughing and gets serious* but really I want to hear this answer the question **

_Better than my brother: _**ummm well there has been a lot . . . I know! Ok so it was in the 1930's u know the time of the great depression**

_Former emo: _**dude no one wants a history lesson that's what Rick is for get to the funny part**

_Bunny-boy: _**wtf! Damon u wouldn't**

_Better than my brother: _**revenge **

_Bunny-boy: _**for what! I didn't do anything**

_Kate882: _**HAVE YOUR BROTHERLY FIGHT LATTER I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!**

_Bunny-boy: _**no you don't**

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**yeah we do**

_Better than my brother: _**ok so I walk into this dress shop to buy something for a girl I didn't even know Stefan was around I was trying to get away from him for awhile so I walk in and there is this ugly girl with a square face and a pink frilly dress that starts hitting on me **

**Bunny-boy: MY FACE IS NOT SQUARE!**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**y am I not surprised about this**

_**Its Matt time dudes: **_**stefys an ugly girl! Cheez-its with marshmallows! **

_Better than my brother: _**right so I try to tell her politely Im not interested but then she says "Damon plz give me a chance!" now this is strange cuz I never said my name then it clicks "Stefan? What the hell!" he then falls over saying something about no Stefan here gets back up runs out back I look out the front door to see him riding away on a goat **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**. . . Wow Stefan I knew you where a loser but really? **

_Bunny-boy: _***hangs head* sadly I can't even say I was high **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**u can't blame drinking either outlawed then and ur called St. Steffy for a reason **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**matt because of ur current state recite the alphabet backwards while touching ur nose **

_Its Matt time dude: _**ok! ZAQXSWCDEVFRBGTNHYMJUKILOP quack **

_Better than my brother: _**he got the first on right and all the letters in the alphabet**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**more than I expected **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**every one whats under ur bed **

_Kate882: _**WAIT I HAS TO GET MORE PEOPLE ON FOR THIS ONE!**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you, Random guy you don't know, Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire, I'm helping Bonnie, Ricky the Sexy hunter, Proof of former emos bad luck with girls, Fashion is my thing, Team vampire, I am awesome, and I'm plotting something evil _have all logged on (everyone except I'm plotting something evil will log off after everyone is done with the question I don't want to write it out)

_Kate882: _**KAT I MISSED U *hugs I'm plotting something evile* now everyone answer this question I won't mostly cuz Idk whats under mine I think maybe an old poster and the remote to my tv oh lol this is the first time every one has been on at the same time**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**bodies the garbage can ran out of room**

_Fashion is my thing: _**Tyler's underwear **

_Random guy you don't know: _**Ohhh can I see it**

_Every one: _***backs away from random guy you don't know***

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**wait wait wait y do u has my underwear**

_Fashion is my thing: _**! Next person**

_It's Matt time dudes: _**ummm . . . I got the internet, a lighter, a toy pineapple, an old pair of Elena's socks, Bonnie's pink nail polish, a people magazine, my cell phone, Tyler's underpants, and a Barbie dream house with dolls**

_Team vampire: _**u can keep the socks and I have . . . Nothing I'm a clean person**

_Kate882: _**U CANT HAVE NOTHING DO U NOT HAVE A FLOOR OR ANYTHING!**

_Team vampire: _**well of course I have a floor**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**I just wont ask y Matt has my under wear but as for whats under my bed . . . A hot-wheals track set with about 32 cars**

_I am awesome: _**I thought u had 73**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**I sold some**

_Former emo: _**uhh I have some money -nice didn't know I had that- a sharpie and Elena's diary **

_Team vampire: _**YOU WHAT!**

_Former emo: _**I have no regrets . . . Ur nights with Damon sound very inappropriate what would Rick think **

_Ricky the sexy hunter: _**what do I have to do with this? **

_Former emo: _**well our parents and aunt are kind of dead ur the closest thing to a parent we has**

_Ricky the sexy hunter: _**aw guys that's sweet . . . Now whats under my bed um mostly just vampire hunting stuff**

_Random guy you don't know: _**pics of Stefan without cloths on**

_Bunny-boy: _**WTF -_- ok so under mine I have pics of Damon, John, Rick, Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and Tyler with noting on**

_All except on list for random guy you don't know: _**U WHAT! **

_Bunny-boy: _**I also have a water gun filled with . . . Never mind amd a bottle of sparkles for when I pretend to be Edward Cullen**

_Better than my brohter: _**Elena's bra ;)**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire: _**uh CD's my IPOD a few spell books and some candy**

_I'm plotting something evil: _**I don't have a bed I just stay in other peoples right now stefans **

_Kate882: _**I still don't get y u would want to do that**

I am awesome and proof of former emos bad luck with girls: **don't have any either ghost remember **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**well that was interesting **

_Kate882: _**for most of these im not surprised although I am slightly at Tyler's **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**Matt did you sleep with Carlines mom? Cuz it kind of seemed like it**

(remember that long list except for Kat are logged so care isn't here)

It's Matt time dudes: **WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW!**

_Former emo: _***jaw drops open***

_Kate882: _**she didn't that's y she asked u just told us**

_Better than my brother: _**I would have though Stefan would have done it first **

_Bunny-boy: _***throws up after what damon says* **

_The green eyed cat: _**Jeremy please cuddle me to make me feel better I will pet ur hair and give u halo **

_Former emo: _***smiles* sure**

_Kate882: _**I know I know there are more and they will be here but I have to go so until next time**


	19. Chapter 19

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Former emo_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_TeamRamon_ has logged on

_I'm plotting something evil_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

_Kate882:_** IM SO CLOSE TO GETTING EVERINES QUESTIONS ON!**

_Bunny-boy:_** you make it sound like a good thing . . . **

_Kate882:_** it is it means they can ask more and when they do they will start to run out of questions and when they run out I will have no reason to keep you alive and then I can kill you **

_Former emo:_** u really has this planed out**

_TeamRamon:_** *sits on Klaus' lap***

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** What the . . . Eh why not**

_Better than my brother:_** IM DONE WITH THOSE STUPID PANTS AND SHIRT! And there has been a lot of lap sitting here**

_TeamRamon:_** Damon what are ur thoughts about Stefan saving u in every season finally?**

_Bunny-boy:_** *smug look***

_Kate882:_** *throws water/vervain balloon in Stefan's face***

_Former emo:_** There has only been two seasons . . . **

_Better than my brother:_** It sucks that it had to be him but hey im glad im alive**

_Kate882:_** . . . Damon I love you but really that was boring**

_Former emo:_** Hey Klaus me and The Green Eyed Cat where wondering how dose your room not totally reek with dead bodies under ur bed**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Cuz they aren't there long I only put them under there cuz I love watching maid services face when they go to clean under my bed **

_I'm plotting something evil:_** i could have told u that**

_Bunny-boy:_** u have maid servos? **

I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:** You expect me to clean my own place? Im to busy ruining peoples life to do that**

TeamRamon:** well I g2g by**

_TeamRamon_ has logged off

_Mrs-Damon-darco-liono-potter_ has logged on

_Kate882:_** Y are my reviewers never on at the same time? **

_Mrs-Damon-darco-liono-potter:_** DAMON WILL YOU MARRY ME! Oh wait crap im a delena fan but cut me some slack how could anyone remember anything looking at that hottness **

_Bunny-boy:_** What about me? **

_Kate882:_** Did u just imply that u are hot Stefan? **

_Bunny-boy:_** im a fucking stud! **

_Kate882:_** LMAO no ur not *starts shooting him with the cool gun the green eyed cat gave me* **

_Mrs-Damon-darco-liono-potter:_** something tells me she will be doing that for a while so im just going to keep talking Elena I really like you and right now I want you to go and sit in your boyfriend's lap and act lovey dovey ,exactly like when you guys are alone. Hey Katherine! whats up queen bitch? your cool but your still a bitch. Anyway tell me the truth are you jealous that Delena loves each other, tell me in detail. oh and Klaus dream on,you'll never be as hot as Damon and I'm team Salvatore if there is any race**

_Team vampire:_** i would rather not online plus *glares at kate who is still shooting stefan from damons lap* she is there**

I'm plotting something evil:** i know i am and no i am not jelus of delena in fact i have been waiting for it it means stefan is free for me**

_Kate882:_** *stops shooting and looks at Kat* WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT LOSER!**

_Bunny-boy:_** that loser can here you**

_Former emo:_** dude u just admited to being a loser**

_Kate882:_** victory**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** I AM TOTALY HOTTER THAN DAMON!**

_Better than my brother:_** No ur not and thank u for suporting me *kisses her hand in that polite oldfashioned way* **

_Team vampire_ has logged off

I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:** YOU ONLY DID THAT TO KEEP A FAN!**

_Kate882:_** so? **

_Mrs-Damon-darco-liono-potter:_****** i wanted to kick bonnie in the face but she's not here . . .**

_Kate882:_****** email her? **

_Mrs-Damon-darco-liono-potter:_********** *smiles at kate then emails the kick* well thats all i had better go *kisses damon before leaving***

Mrs-Damon-darco-liono-potter has logged off

_Kate882:_************** now im thinking about writing a race everyone let me know if u want that in a review *starts cheering* I GOT THROUGH ALL THE QUESTIONS!**

_Former emo:_************** didn't ur friend ask some questions? **

_Kate882:_************** i will only ask them if she bothers to start reading this chat room thing anyway review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Kate882 _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when you brother kills you _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_ManSuzShe _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_ManSuzShe: _**Elijah where is my engagement ring **

_Is it a bad sign when ur brother kills you: _**about half way here after being shipped from half way around the world I should have it ready to be given to you by the next chapter**

_ManSuzShe: _**oh ok**

_ManSuzShe _has logged off

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: _**well that was all I was needed for in this chapter so . . . Yeah by**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged off

_The Green Eyed Cat _has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat: _***Reclaims spot in Jeremy's lap and starts petting his hair* Kate y haven't u put my threats for tyler on here?**

I'm helping Bonnie: **well this can't be good**

_Bunny-boy: _**YES FOR ONCE ITS NOT ME! *pumps fist in the air doing some creepy happy dance* **

_Kate882: _***Throws brick at Stefan* sorry I keep forgetting to put them in here and so while I beat up Stefan for thinking that he wouldn't get beaten up u can threaten or do what ever you want**

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**I thought u liked me!**

_Kate882__**: **_**I like you and Caroline together I feel sorry for u cuz of ur *cough*creep*cough* uncle and the curse im freaked out that u have so many hot wheels but just as The Green Eyed Cat is im mad at u**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_**: but u didn't say that u didn't like him**

_Kate882: _**cuz I do but I also like a lot of the characters whats that got to do with anything I like Bonnie but I let her get hit with a bat and kicked in the face **

_Former emo: _**u-u what? . . . Well I was going to end it with her anyway that reminds me *starts calling Bonnie* I would do it in person but im scared of her witch powers **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**dude she is just going to break ur phone**

_Former emo: _**better than her breaking my face**

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**trust me she wouldn't get near ur face . . . ok back to my threats . . . Well im past that I'll just do it *sneaks off* **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _***pees pants a little cuz the reviews are scary* **

_Better than my brother: _***rolls eyes* right and im the little girl that u called me causing your face to be smashed **

_Kate882: _**DAMON! U has been so quite . . . **

_Better than my brother: _**yeah I got distracted doing . . . *looks at readers* never mind just things with Elena I wouldn't be on here but kate makes the people she wants on come one *buttons pants* **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**well im going to change **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _***evil smile* **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _***stops in the process of picking up a pair of jeans* ok what did you do to my pants**

The Green Eyed Cat: **Oh nothing . . . *innocent look* **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _**well normaly I wouldn't trust that but u just look so trust worthy *starts to get dressed* OW PAIN IT HURTS OW MAKE IT STOP OW!**

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**see I didn't do anything to ur pants . . . I just put wolfbain in ur boxers . . . *starts laughing* ur rainbow boxers **

_I'm helping Bonnie: _***points at The Green Eyed Cat* EVIL!**

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged off

_Former emo: _**isn't this the point where Kate usually has said something **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**Stefan do u think she died again? **

_The Green Eyed Cat: _**Kate . . . **

_Kate882_**: sorry I was beating up Stefan I told u I was going to do that so what hap *reads text above* LMAO! Aww sucks to be tyler if vampires could have kids Care just lost her chance **

_Former emo: _**Kate before u tell every one that u will do more questions latter I need to do something**

_Kate882: _***shrugs shoulders* go for it I have a few more minutes **

_Former emo: _**The Green Eyed Cat will u be my new girl friend? **

_**To be continued . . . **_


	21. Chapter 21

**just going from where i left off last time ok to the story**

_Kate882_**: . . . its about time**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** YES JEREMY A MILLION TIMES YES! *grins like a nut case* so happy!**

_The Green Eyed Cat_ and _Former emo_ have logged off most likely to make out

_The Green Eyed Cat_ has logged back on

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Right I still have questions to ask ok so what is everyones dirty secreat plz only one *cough* stefan *cough* **

_Im the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** they are called secrates for a reson but i dont really have any now that everyone knows the sun and moon curse was fake and all . . . yeah**

_Kate882_**: well that was disapointing**

_I'm plotting something evil_**: in 1864 i hooked up with way more than just stefan and damon i hooked up with like elleven others**

_Bunny-boy:_** WHAT!**

_Better than my brother_**: eh i dont really care anymore but as for mine i also cheeted on u kat in 1864**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** . . . i supose you find this funny *looks at kate***

_Kate882:_** *Smiles* karmas a b*itch aint it . . . anyway im not answering the question and i only want two more answers i only have so much time on my hands so stefan and matt spill**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Y matt**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Funnyness?**

_Its Matt time dudes_**: uhhhhhhhhh when Kat tryed to compel me to fight tyler i really had on vervian and so i was really trying to kill him becuase he stoll my stop sign and ruberducky**

_I'm plotting something evil_**: . . . **

_Bunny-boy:_** i cant i will get killed . . . **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** So?**

_Bunny-boy:_** Ok *starts talking really fast* i has a crush on: Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, The Green Eyed Cat, My self, John, Kat, Elena, Kate, Kluas, ManSuzShe, Elijah, Cariline, Lizz, TeamRamon, Anna, Rick, Lexy, and Matt**

_Everyone on list that is logged on exsept for kate and stefan:_** . . . **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** ewewewewewewewew! i have a boyfriend! **

_I'm plotting something evil:_** stefan we happen to be together! remember? **

_Bunny-boy:_** u were on that list**

_Better than my brother:_** thats not really saying much i was on that list for crying out loud KATE was on that list**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** im not fazed its really no surprise i mean i am hot *rips off shirt that some how got on even though i wasn't wearing one* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Ok over the grossness cuz im cuddeling jeremy . . . kate?**

_Former emo _has logged on

_Former emo_**: Kate is u ok?**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Ok stefan u can say it *sighs***

_Bunny-boy:_** KATE DIED! YAY!**

_Better than my brother:_** dude she was on ur list**

_Bunny-boy:_** No she . . . oh well something is wrong with that list she shouldn't be on there nither should any of the reviewers they all try to hurt me . . . alot **

_Kate882:_** Oh thank god!**

Former emo:** Ur alive!**

_The Green Eyed Cat_**: I will say it for u kate sence u seem to have just had a panic atack . . . U GUYS I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME COME ON SHUT UP AND LET THE GREEN EYED CAT ASK HER QUESTIONS! . . . did i do a good job?**

_Kate882:_** Yeah . . . well come on guys u heard me/her**

_Fashion is my thing_ has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Care why do you have Tyler's underwear? Matt: same question?**

_Fashion is my thing:_** i dont . . . **

_Kate882:_** Yeah u do**

Fashion is my thing:** DO NOT!**

_Kate882:_** DO TO!**

Fashion is my thing:** DO NOT!**

_Kate882:_** DO TO!**

_Fashion is my thing:_** DO NOT!**

_Kate882:_** DO TO!**

Fashion is my thing**: PROV IT!**

_Kate882:_** FINE! * gose to chapter where she says it and shows to care***

Its Matt time dudes:** I have it for the same reson i have my toy pinappel**

_Former emo:_** and y do u have the toy pinalple Matt. . . **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** To protect me from the barbie dolls in my closet . . . i dont know how they got there . . . **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** interesting . . . well tyler isn't here so i will ask his latter on to my next oneFor the next one I have presents for Kate and Jeremy: Vervain infused and coated spiked knuckle dusters (look like this: ./_zaMIxtmf1kA/TGvobiqsfRI/AAAAAAAABV0/p3mjcczsahw/s1600/spiked+brass+knuckles+knuckle+duster+homemade+weaponcollector+(11).JPG ) Jeremy If you want to, punch Stephan, who is not allowed to retaliate (I figured finding out about him cheat on his sister he might want to do this).**

Kate882:** *punches stefan with her pair then smiles***

_The Green eyed cat:_** I was looking around on the internet to find some inspiration for questions and I found this: If you were being chased by a 20 ft. firebreathing kitten, would you trip someone to save your own life? if so who? **

Bunny-boy:** WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT! and i would trip kate *gets hit in the head with a stake* ow**

_Better than my brother:_** Triping stefan B)**

_Fashion is my thing_**: UMMMMM im going to say Matt **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** WHAT~! fine but im triping the barbie suck on that**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** No one im not scared of some kitten no matter how big it is . . . well if it were the size of marse then there would be a problem**

_Former emo:_** IDK klaus**

_Im them most epic dude u will ever meet:_** what did i do?**

_Former emo_**: Umm tryed to kill my sister . . . **

_Kate882:_** ohhhh i would trip Conn- no oh i know i would trip Sta- no she moved i would trip Xa- no u know what im just triping stefan**

_The green eyed cat_**: ok and Matt what is the name of ur tooth brush**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** Network . . . hes suck a good little tooth brush**

_Kate882:_** I know i has more questions but i gotta go so till next time and sorry to ManSuzShe that ur ring was not in this chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

_Kate882 _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Ricky the sexy hunter_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged on

_ManSuzShe_ has logged on

* * *

Bunny-boy:** Why are we still doing this thing?**

_Kate882:_** Because apperently there are people on here that like the random junk i write for this and find it funny**

Bunny-boy:** Y!**

_Kate882:_** Probibly has something to do with me doing stuff like this *forces stefan to drink vervain with little chips of wood in it then starts laughing* and then there is Matt and his behavior**

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** and ur lack of ability to spell corectly**

_Kate882: _**that dosn't even make sence**

_Team vampire:_** *Glares as kate goes to sit in damons lap***

**_Better than my brother:_ no need to be mad elena she is a strong delena suporter **

_I'm the most epic dude you shall ever meet:_** my user name should have been 'I'm sexier than you'**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** u know as much as i would love *sarcasem* to hear all this i want to give ManSuzShe her ring before Kate makes me wait cuz she stops feeling like typing so . . . *hands ring to ManSuzShe* .com/albums/v460/MuffinAddict/diamond_rings_ and then this neclace is just a presant .**

**_Kate882_: Its really pretty**

_ManSuzShe:_** Aww thank you Elijah *hugs him* **

_ManSuzShe _and_ Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _have logged off

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** Wow they left fast**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Do you think that the ring was made of unicorns **

_Team vampire:_** that dosn't even make any sence**

_Better than my brother:_** No its not**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** MY TOY PINEAPPEL IS MISSING NOW WHAT WILL PROTECT ME FROM THE BARBIES . . . you know other than tylers underwear **

I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:** has anyone seen my slippers?**

_Kate882:_** none of us are at your house how could we **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Stefans at my house**

_Bunny-boy:_** I am?**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Yeah your picture is on my dart board right next to rebeca black**

_Kate882:_** *high fives klaus* well i havn't seen ur slippers but we have a new reviewer coming on so lets welcome Physchokitten**

_Bunny-boy:_** i will only welcome her if she dosn't hate me**

_Better than my brother:_** when some one says welcome someone letting u know who it is it generaly just means that person is coming so u can be ur normal moody self stefan**

_Physchokitten_ has logged on

_Physchokitten:_** Hi every one *waves* ok my first question is for stefan was elena just ur rebound girl for Katherine**

_Bunny-boy:_** I-i'm not that desprate i met elena after over a hundred years of thinking Kat was dead**

_Kate882:_** *frowns* ur a bad lair even online where we can't see ur face**

_Bunny-boy:_** FINE! YES I STILL LOVED KATHERINE! YES ELENA WAS A REBOUND! YES-**

_Team vampire:_** *cuts him off by slapping him* **

_Physchokitten:_****** i have one for jeremy but i guess ill ask him when hes here so elena what is damon like in bed**

_Kate882:_****** again i say my chat room has turned into a sex talk room**

_Elena:_****** *dreamy look* amazing *sigh***

_Kate882:_****** And she can't give anymore detail than that to keep this rated T**

_Physchokitten:_********** Alaric Whats it like seeing the daughter of your dead vampire ex and neice of dead Jenna going out with your friend Damonitten: Alaric: Whats it like seeing the daughter of your dead vampire ex and neice of dead Jenna going out with your friend Damon**

_Its Matt time dudes:_********** That sentance had a lot of words made up of lots of letters that made the words that made the sentence that didn't help me find my toy pineappel that protects me **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_********** Its defanetly weird**

I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:********** y cuz of ur bromance with damon?**

_Kate882:_********** *burst our laughing* **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_********** We are just friends im not gay i was married to a girl and i was dating elenas aunt**

_Kate882:_********** Which brings us back to the question finish answering it**

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_********** well that was it for my answer its defanetly weird**

_Kate882:_********** well thats a boring answer its a good thing klaus said what he did**

_Physchokitten:_********************** speaking of klaus i wanted to tell you ur not as hot as damon who is defanetly hotter than u**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_********************** U SPEAK LIES!**

_Kate882 and Better than my brother_**********************: no she dosn't**

Physchokitten:**********************************Damon: What happened to your curly hair you had in the 1864 flashbacks?**

_Better than my brother:_********************************** I have no idea i woke up one morning in 1893 and my hair was no longer curly i have no clue what happened but sence it was strait it seemed longer and i had to go get it cut wich sucked cuz i had happened to be in the middle of freaking no where**

_Kate882:_********************************** sucks for u . . . well thats all the time for now bye **


	23. Chapter 23

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

* * *

Former emo:** Kate's not here**

Bunny-boy**: no reviewers either**

_Better than my brother:_** I'm sure they will get here but until then i call being in charge**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** No way im in charge im epic**

_I'm plotting something evil_**: well i can't see this going anywhere good**

_Better than my brother:_** she likes me best so i should be in charge **

Its Matt time dudes:** I FOUND A PICTURE FRAME IN MY PAJAMAS**

_Former emo:_** WTH**

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Kate882:_** yeah if i really where gone i would want damon to be in charge but i was just trying to figure out what i should do about a new reviewer see im not sure if they where flaming me or not cuz the part where they where talking about me was kind of confusing im pretty sure they where flaming me though**

_Former emo:_** r u going to let them on**

**Its Matt time dudes: Robots**

**Kate882: I guess . . . i should also warn you guys shes a **

_Seekingsalvation _has logged on

_Seekingsalvation:_** STEFAN I LOVE YOU! **

_Kate882:_** stefan fan girl thanks for interuping me by the way**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** y? **

_Former emo:_** *dies then comes back to life . . . again* how**

_Better than my brother:_** Im not going to finish this by saying when . . . i just did**

Bunny-boy:** I HAVE A FANGIRL! IN YOUR FACE KATE *points at kate like in the movies***

_Kate882_**: *facepalms* yes stefan becuase one fangirl totaly makes up for the fact that almost everyone else on here and alot of fans are stefan haters *rolls eyes***

_Seekingsalvation:_** stefan will be my boyfirend no wait marry me then we can have sex legaly! **

Kate882:** and here is the part where i am not sure if im being flamed or not cuz of the way it was writen go on say it**

_Seekingsalvation:_** and just to state kate is way to ** you for a super sexy! hot guy **

_Kate882:_** seriusly! what dose that mean! and eww he is so not hot **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** I not even understanding that and i . . . the nonexistant puppy stole my remote**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** Umm yeah he has a gf . . . ME! and i don't think u want to try and take him from me**

_Bunny-boy:_** Now now Katherin its fine no seekingsalvation as glad as i am after all the bad treatment *glares at kate* that i has recived im glad u like me and think im hot and sexy (its so true) i am with katherin so i cant**

_Kate882:_** im not really sure how you got through reading this whole thing considering more than half of it is stefan bashing **

_Seekingsalvation:_** well ill be going now**

_Seekingsalvation _has logged off

I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:** How can she think that *points at stefan* is sexy and not even mention me and my superior looks**

_Kate882:_** What ever we have more reviewers coming so lets move on**

_Loonynerdxd9 _has logged on

_Kate882:_** I know u didn't ask anything but i thought u should still come on **

_Loonynerdxd9:_****** Thanx i luv this chat damon is awsome of course**

_Better than my brother:_****** *Smiles and kisses her hand in that nice old time southern way* thank you its ture and its helping to put the wolrd back in balence after finding out someone wanted to f*uck with stefan**

_Loonynerdxd9:_********** *smiles cuz of damons kiss* your welcome *dreamy voice then back to normal* and matt ur hilarious**

Its Matt time dudes:********** What did i do that was hil- OMG THE BARBIES AND I HAS NO PINAPPEL!**

_Loonynerdxd9:_************** and kate ur awesome especially when u annoy/hurt stefan :) **

_Kate882_**************: aww thanks its really fun to do but its nice to be called awsome for it *smiles sweetly***

_Bunny-boy:_** thats not awesome and kate u cant smile sweetly ur not sweet ur evil**

_Kate882:_** *hits stefan over the head with a book shelf* **

_Bunny-boy:_** WHY A FREAKING BOOK SHELF! THAT DOSN'T EVEN MAKE SENCE WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? **

_Kate882:_** i wanted to hit u with something awesome in the hope that it would make u awesome**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** how is a book case awesome**

_Kate882:_** im a reader and a writer it holds books . . . though my book shelf is so completly full that i need a new one :(**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** my bookshelf was stolen my my mom she used it to store her tampons**

_I'm plotting something evil_**: eww**

_Kate882:_** anyway thanks again**

_Loonynerdxd9:_****** ur welcome :3 well i g2g bye**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_****** y don't u love me?**

_Loonynerdxd9_ has logged off

_kate882:_** well see u guys next time **


	24. Chapter 24

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Kate882 _has logged on

_Physchokitten _has logged on

* * *

_Physchokitten:_** katherine how can u possibly be going out with stefan?i mean he is so blah and boring and stuff**

_I'm plotting something evil: ***shrugs* im a delena fan and i got board so im waitting for something better to come along**_

_Bunny-boy: _**what?**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**whats so wrong about that considering u where using elena as a kat replacment**

_I'm plotting something evil: _**Y DOSE EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME KAT**

_Kate882:_** cuz katherine takes to long to type**

___Physchokit____:_** klaus how can you not think that a bookshelf is not awsome its awsomer than you**

___I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**first: IT IS NOT IM AWESOME I WILL RULE THE WORLD I DO RULE THE WORLD IM FREAKING EPIC! and secant: i do not think the book shelf is awesome more the books on the shelf but kate said nothing about the books**

_____Physchokitten:_** everyone exsept stefan what do u think that stefan fan girl is on?**

_Kate882:_** she reviewed again but im still** **not sure if she flamed me ill let her on this time but if i don't get some clarification she wont be on again *uses peperspray on stefan***

_____Bunny-boy: _**OWWW Y I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING**

_____Its Matt time dudes: _**what do u ever do? . . . the barbies are gone but i still cant find my pinaple and care took ty's undies from me**

_______Physchokitten:_**is anyone going to anwer my question**___________**ten**_

_______I'm plotting something evil: _**something strong if she thinks she can take him from me before im done with him**

_______Better than my brother: _**im not sure but i still think its wrong for anyone to call stefan sexy**

_________Physchokitten: _**well thats all bye**

___________Physchokitten _has logged off

___________SeekingSalvation _has logged on

___________SeekingSalvation: _***reads text above* i am not on anything!**

___________Kate882:_** i let the reviewer say pretty much anything they want if she wants to say ur on something she can if u want to say something give me clarificaton and u can say something back**

___________SeekingSalvation:_** -_- i think i should have been in the chat room longer last chapter and u didn't even let me make out with stefan i don't care if hes with 'im plotting something evil' i will rip her throat out i want stefan**

___________I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: _**umm telling her how to run her chat never works out good**

___________Better than my brother: _***backs away***

___________I'm plotting something evil:_** y the little mark thingys around my name and kate i think i will just let u handle it**

___________Kate882:_** ok i realize i never make real rules for the story but i think some things u could just see like how u have to ask to do something to do it u didn't ask to make out with stefan thus u didn't its not that i didn't let u its that u didn't say u wanted to u still havn't asked to do it and you don't just get to get with someone that fast the green eyed cat has been with this story sence the begining i mean really she was my first reviewer and it took forever for her and jeremy to get together mansuzshe has also been here a long time**

___________Better than my brother: _**those cuppel guys are probibly making out somewhere while i could be doing the same with elena if i wheren't stuck here**

___________Kate882: _**DAMON DON'T INTERUPT ME even stefan isn't now to the part where u said u should be here longer i think almost everyone that has read through this has learned that i don't like to make these that long cuz even if it might look easy i do put work into this story and i have other storys to work on so i can't spend all the time on this one so i put people in here for as long as they need to be to ask there questions make there comments and add some funny stuff in there so that i can move on to the next person and get everyone in there so no u wheren't in alot u didn't say alot either my other revewers who have been here for along time or even a short time and never given me any question over if they are being nice to me don't complain about there time and u who has reviewed 2 times and given me reason to think u r flaming me do thats not fair to them and if u really think u can rip out kat's throat thats insain now becuase that is every thing u said u can leave now**

___________Seekingsalvation _has logged off

___________Kate882: _**im sorry guys for putting almost no random funny stuff in this chapter but i really need to protect my story and to me its an insult to u guys who have been nothing but nice to me and this story when someone who has barly been here and has not been so nice acts like they deserve better treatment and i can't stand people insulting my story or u guys oh and ManSuzShe me and the everyone on here -well most everyone its hard to have that many people- will try to work on ur wedding plans next chapter but for now its getting kind of late where i am and i want to get some rest im sorry again guys matt do something funny before we leave**

___________Its Matt time dudes: _**RUBER DUCKYS TOOK THE BARBIES PLACE! ONE OF THEM BIT MY FACE IT WAS A UNICORN DUCK! speaking of unicorns i want a soda**

___________Bunny-boy: _**i don't think i has ever seen kate so serius**

___________Kate882:** thats cuz i hate u stefan now see yall next time**_


	25. Chapter 25

_kate882 _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged on

_ManSuzShe _has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** ok wedding planing time!**

_Bunny-boy_**: Kill me now**

_Team vampire:_** Dont tempt her . . . its been along time sence i has been on here**

_Kate882:_** Its been a long time sence i have needed u**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** ha ur unwanted**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** My little brother is getting maried before me . . . nice *sarcasem* **

_Better than my brother:_** Like we couldn't tell that was sarcasem**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** what is sarcasem? **

_Kate882:_** *facepalms***

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** IM GETTING MARRYED!**

_ManSuzShe:_** :D**

_Kate882:_** Ok so plans **

ManSuzShe:** Right so everyone here exsept for stefan, vikki, and anna can come**

_Bunny-boy:_** U WANT JOHN MORE THAN ME **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** I believe thats what she just said she even wants matt over u**

_Its Matt time dudes_**: I feel loved . . . dont you wish your girlfrend was hot like me**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** im to sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt**

_Better than my brother:_** I'm bringing sexy back**

_Team vampire:_** yeah**

_Better than my brother:_** Them other guys they dont know how to act **

_Kate882:_** we are not having a contest of songs writen by people supper full of themselfs**

_Better than my brother:_** Mine had backup singing **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** I got that pretty boy swag . . . sorry i was the only guy on here that didn't have one**

Bunny-boy:** i didn't**

_Team vampire:_** ur point?**

Bunny-boy**: Kat u has seen proof that im a guy tell them**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** dont bring me into this **

_Kate882:_** FAIL YOUR OWN GIRL FRINED WONT STAND UP FOR UR MAN HOOD OR LACK THERE OF**

_I'm plottimg something evil:_** . . . **

_Bunny-boy:_** What is that suposed to mean**

_Team vampire:_** i can see u two have some problems going on but right now we are trying to make plans . . . soooo whos the maids of honer? *flashes a smile***

_ManSuzShe:_** the maids of honer are Kate, Katherine, and The Green Eyed Cat the brides maid is you elena**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** *starts laughing* who ever says elena is more awesomeer than me just got pawned**

_Kate882:_** aww thanks *smiles sweetly* **

_Bunny-boy:_** I can't see kate in a dress **

_ManSuzShe:_** you don't have you ur not invited remember**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** *clears throat* uh Klaus even though you totaly tryed to kill me and stuff**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** i did kills you dose anyone not remember that how is he getting maried he is dead**

_Kate882:_** nah i took the dager out a while ago**

Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:** yeah so like i was saying u want to be my best man? **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** *thinks about it* eh y not**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** ok and i want Jeremy, Damon, and Rick to be my grooms men**

_Better than my brother:_** got nothing better to do**

_Kate882:_** ill tell the others sence they are not her-**

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** ill do it**

_Team vampire:_** . . . when did you log on **

_I'm plotting something evil:_** he didn't **

_Ricky the sexy hunter_ has logged off

_Bunny-boy_**: HOW CAN HE LOG OFF HE DIDN'T EVEN LOG ON?**

Kate882:** *hits stefan over the head with a bat* shut up it was cool i want to do that**

_Better than my brother:_** then y don't u ur the writer**

_Kate882:_** . . . shut up**

_ManSuzShe:_** ok so it should be out doors **

_Kate882:_** bonnie can use her magic to make music so we don't have to find and pay someone**

_Bunny-boy:_** ur paying people?**

_Kate882:_** *starts laughing* no u ideot i just felt like saying it u think im going to pay to put this on when i don't have to thats what compulshion is for**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** so who is the ring bearer, flower girl, preacher and are the reviewers comeing**

_ManSuzShe:_** Matt is ring bearer and any of the reviewers that hate stefan can come **

_Better than my brother_**: isn't the ring bearer suposed to be like a little kid . . . yeah Matt can do it**

_Kate882:_** well Margret could be the flower girl**

_Team vampire:_** who?**

Kate882:** in the books she is ur sister Jeremy didn't exist but she is four and can fit the part and i guess someone can just compel a preacher into doing this then we already has the food menu **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** ok ill be the ring bearer but i dont has a bear costum**

_Kate882:_** *face palms . . . again***

_Its Matt time dudes:_** CAN I PAINT THE OUTSIDE PRETTY COLORS FOR THE WEDDING? *waves hands in air* **

_Better than my brother:_** . . . **

_Kate882:_** that seems like a good place to end the chapter thank u to all of u for ur suport for my story in ur reviewes last chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

_kate882 _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged one

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire _has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** We didn't get many questions**

_Former emo:_** sure we did**

_Better than my brother:_** yeah but that was mostly just asking if they can go to the wedding **

_Team vampire:_** y? anyone that hates stefan can go**

_Bunny-boy:_** FML FTW and F*uck the readers**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** the readers dont want you to f*uck them **

**Kate882: nither dose the world**

**The Green Eyed Cat: im one of the readers and i deffenatly dont want that**

I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:** dude i don't even think your life wants to be banged by you **

_Bunny-boy:_** ITS MY LIFE AND IT TOTALY DOSE**

_I'm helping Bonnie_**: i really don't think so **

_Its M__att time dudes:_** IS IT JAY WALKING IF YOUR NAME IS JAY?**

_Kate882:_** *thinks for a secant* i think so yes**

_Former emo:_** i think that would make it more so**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_**: you guys are actaly taking his question seriusly?**

_Kate882:_** *slaps stefan* yeah stefan your actaly taking his question seriusly?**

_Bunny-boy: _**again FML!**

_Kate882:_** well no one else will so you might as well *****hits stefan in the head repeatedly with a vervain covered baseball bat* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** as fun as it is to watch kate hit stefan with a bat can i ask my questions now? **

_Better than my brother:_** go ahead **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** ok so i have a suggestion when the ring bearers are really little they have someone escort/carry them down the aisle, maybe someone should do this with Matt just in case he runs off to put the rings on a tree and pronouce them Mr and Mrs Bark the Barbie repellent trees. Maybe Tyler? He's not doing anything so far. He could be usher/Matt carer for the day?**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** *looks away from kates beating of stefan* wait what**

_Kate882:_** no i need him *stops hitting stefan* someone has to be a preacher and none of the vampires here will comple one for me *glares at all of them* so tyler has to do it**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** *backs away* still wont**

_Team vampire:_** wouldn't it be wrong to compel a preacher**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire_**: like more wrong than compelling already is **

_Kate882:_** no i think it would be more wrong to scare one sencless by seeing all the vampires witches werewolfs**

_Bunny-boy:_** crazy people**

_Kate882:_** and hybrid things, running around at a wedding and no stefan we will not ruin the wedding by being _complet _crazy people of course we will have some crazyness or it would be boring and matt wouldn't be there **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** barbie repelant trees . . . THATS A GREAT IDEA! *hugs The Green Eyed Cat* lalalalalalalalalalala stop signs **

_Kate882:_** though i supose he dose need a care taker . . . *looks at Matt who is running from barbies that klaus is throughing to freak him out* klaus stop that**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** yeah like thats going to happen**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** I'll do it**

_Kate882:_** wow thought i would have to force someone into it this is a nice change**

_Former emo:_** Bonnie while your on here i kinda need you to get me a new phone**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** y should i **

_Team vampire:_** this shouldn't be good**

_Former emo:_** becuase when i broke up with you you used some weird magic and exploded it**

_Better than my brother:_** didn't that hurt?**

_Former emo:_** no i threw the phone**

_Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** if you threw the phone it would have broken anyway**

_Kate882:_** oh come on we do have more question things from The Green Eyed Cat *throws new phone to Jeremy* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** I'm in the wedding YAY YAY YAY! Must try not to pull Jeremy into a closet and miss the wedding when he's wearing that suit!**

_Former emo:_** well after the wedding-**

_Kate882:_** *cuts him off* no stefan already used up my limmit on perverted comments for this chapter **

Bunny-boy:** but there has been way worse on here before**

_Kate882:_** yeah but they are made so much worse when they come from you *throws brick at him* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Also just because I want to make Stephan uncomfortable. You know the best man and the maid of honour are meant to dance after the first dance. I'll be dancing with Jeremy, Kate most likely with Damon (I know he's with you Elena but Kate is higher up the wedding party than you). That leaves Katherine to dance with Klaus, and with their history and her lack of standing up for you Stephan ... are you nervous *evil grin***

_Team vampire:_** is not higher up**

_Kate882:_** *shrugs* im still dancen with damon oh and even if im not higher up on the wedding i am in the chat room im the ruller and you are just one of my little slaves *crazy smile***

_Bunny-boy, Team vampire, Former emo, I'm helping Bonnie, Gonna light Stefan and Damon on fire:_** *backs away slowly***

_Better than my brother:_** well that last statment was worrysom but elena you dont have to freak out kate is only 14 as she pointed out earlyer and is a delena fan**

_Kate882:_** *smiles inocently* **

_Bunny-boy:_** and in answer to your question i-i'm not n-nervus**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** AHHHHH THE BARBIE HAS A RUBER DUCKY HEAD ON ITS BODY! **

Kate882:** there is something so wrong with him**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** but ur the writer which means you made him say that so wouldn't that mean there was something wrong with you**

_Kate882:_** he said that on his own but yeah there is something wrong with me what was your first clue **

_Bunny-boy:_** there is something wrong with your readers they actaly read this crap**

_Kate882_ and _The Green Eyed Cat_ slap stefan at the same time

_Kate882:_** well im thinking i will either do the wedding chapter next chapter or the chapter after that until then buy your jay walking jay's today brought to you by matts stupidity the only stupidity that can actaly make you think . . . i would make a teribel sales person but if u want i will pm you ur own personaly jay walking jays **

Warning:** jay walking jays will only be vertual meaning you will not really have a person named jay following you around and jay walking but you can imagin you do and brag to your friends about it matts stupidity is not responcibel for any police investigations, arest, deaths, annoyances, and or but not limmited to war break outs, stress induced commas, and twilight fans bursting in your door looking for sparkling vampires or werewolfs without shirts**

_Kate882:_** well bye**


	27. wedding

**A/N ok so here is the wedding chapter it will be in third person im on vacation and updating from a hotel computer anything in perinthicys means and authers note and to seekingsalvation thanks for letting me know :) **

Everyone was just walking around waiting. Most of them had gotten there early. They were all outside in this clearing in the woods. The sun was shining down, but there was a cool breaze so no one was bothered. There was a key board that looked like it was playing its self thanks to Bonnie's , The Green Eyed Cat, and Katherin were all talking together where they stood in there brides maid's dresses. The dresses where a dark purple with black and dark green blets. The purple matched Kate's highlights.

"Matt come back here!" Bonnie shouted chasing after Matt who was trying to take about thirty of the 'I hate Stefan' pins that where on the side of a table with red wine, water, and for Matt a juice box. Matt had a black suit with a dark golden colored tie.

"Matt everyone else is going to want one." Said Lonnynerdxd9; taking one for her self.

"Everyone wants an air plane?" Matt asked looking confused as he drank so juice.

"Oh I want an air plan!" Kate said looking over from whatever her and the others where talking about.

"Same here." Said Jeremy. Him and The Green Eyed Cat started to look at each other like they where going to make out so Mrs-damon-darco-liono-potter (im just gonna call ya Miss-D on here) pulled The Green Eyed Cat away so that she wouldn't miss the wedding. Damon walked through in a black suit with a dark blue tie like all the other grooms men where wearing.

Kate's bro came in his green cast on his arm wrecking the suit look and imideatly had Elena, Bonnie, and a few others surounding him asking if he was ok while Kate just rolled her eyes. (anyone that wants me to sign it for him ask if they want) Elena had a similar dress to Kate, The Green Eyed Cat, and Kat's dress exept her's didn't have any green to it.

Klaus looked board, and DarkAngel456 was glaring at him when she got an 'I hate Stefan' button. He looked a bit confused but got over it and started talking to Elijah who was waiting on the alter. Physchokitten started to talk to Damon and Kate, while Tyler ran after Matt becuase Bonnie had abandon him and Matt had gotten ahold of the wine. (oh dear) There was some yelling when everyone realized what Matt had . . . and that he was sharing it with John.

"Guys! SHUT UP! THE BRIDE IS COMING!" Kate yelled and everyone - even Matt- went to there places.

The magic key board started palying the 'here comes the bride song', and all went quite as Man-Suz-She walked down in a beautiful white dress with a crown of creamy and light blue colored flowers on her head. Even with the vail on you could tell she was smiling. When she got to the alter Elijah lifted the vial with a smile on his face and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to-" Tyler went on with the normal speach. though when he got to the part that is suposed to say 'till death do you part' he changed it to 'till the end of forever' becuase we all knew she would be turned so they could be together for ever.

"Elijah do you take-"

"I do." They both said at the same time not letting Tyler finish.

"Well ok then you may now kiss the bride." And they did after about five minutes of this some people cleared there throats and the newly weds seemed to remember they where infront of alot of people.

Everyone moved to the dance floor, and danced together for a while. Damon danced with lots of people, but mostly Kate. Jeremy and The Green Eyed Cat seemed to have dissapeard entirely. They were going to miss dinner, but no one thought they cared they seemed to be having desert ;D.

**A/n ok im sorry its so short remeber im using a hotel computer i'll try to update soon**


	28. Chapter 28

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie_ has logged on

_Former emo_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

_I'm plotting something evil_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882_**: damon i need you to pick a lock for me**

_Better than my brother:_** why do i have to do it?**

_Kate882:_** cuz i don't know how to pick this kind . . . **

_I'm helping Bonnie_**: wait wait wait wait wait**

Former emo:** no need to say wait five times tyler **

_I'm helping __Bonnie:_** stfu now as i was saying kate u said 'this kind' y do you know how to pick any lock your 14**

_Kate882:_** so? and i learnd by picking my brothers lock at a house we used to have **

Team vampire:** and where did you learn to pick his lock? **

_Kate882:_** watching him pick mine before getting revenge for his trying to break into my room now could we shut up about my life outside of ff and let The Green Eyed Cat come on**

_Former emo:_**of course**

_Bunny-boy:_** you have a life out side of ff *confused face* **

_Kate882:_** *breaks stefans arm* don't make me find Light and have him write you in his death note I'll do it to i can get him on here right now**

_Better than my brother:_** oh yeah cuz Light Im a gay can do so much**

_Team vampire:_** damon there is nothing wrong with gays**

_Better than my brother:_** oh im not saying there is im saying his last name is yagami and if you spell it backwards thats what it says**

_Kate882:_** thats becuase him and L are in love**

_Bunny-boy:_** i kinda like mello**

_Kate882:_** ok 1) ur not alowed to watch the awesomeness that is deathnote and 2) mello dresses like a girl - ohhhhhh thats y you like him you know when i first saw him i thought he was a girl with a dudes voice anyway lets welcome The Green Eyed Cat**

_The Green Eyed Cat_ has logged on

_Team vampire:_** wait but kate i never got to share my favoret**

_Kate882:_** nither did i (L) but u didn't becuase no one here cares who you like as long as u and damon are in bed and they get details**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** NEAR WILL RULL THE WORLD!**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** what did i just walk in on?**

_Former emo:_** *puts arm around The Green Eyed Cat* just them being a bunch of weirdo's . . . tyler whats wrong with u Near is just some screwed up kid I'm more in favor of B **

_Better than my brother:_** L**

_I'm plotting something evil: _**what is death note?**

_Kate882:_** *backs away* ur my character and u don't . . . EVEN STEFAN KNOWS! MATT KNOWS! i mean if u weren't my character i wouldn't have a problem though i would probibly try to get you addi-**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** kate can I ask my questions?**

_Kate882:_** yeah sure**

_Bunny-boy:_** So she gets to interupt you but i don't?**

_Kate882:_** *hits stefan with a bat* that answer your question stefan?**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** ok so my first question is for kate can you make stefan walk around it this ballorina dress for the chapter?**

_Kate882:_** course i can**

_Its Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes:_** I was reading the chat site but decieded i wanted to put stefan in the dress **

_I'm plotting something evil:_** you can read**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** no y oh and for the past agreement**

_Kate882:_** argument**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** argument about what? anyway Matsuda's a beast**

_Kate882:_** *highfives Matt* he is my 3erd fav**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** I AM EDWARD CULLEN! **

_Kate882:_** it couldn't have lasted long anyway**

_Bunny-boy:_** you know this dosn't feel so bad *twirls around in dress***

_I'm plotting something evil:_** *face palm* **

_Bunny-boy:_** *walks up to damon* you know u really are sexy**

_Better than my brother:_** *disturbed look* stefan your still logged in I know its you **

_Bunny-boy:_** in that case good bye *walks away* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Everyone's favourite film, boys your actual favourite film not a macho one that will seem acceptable, I don't think I even need to cough Stephan's name at this point**

_Kate882:_** uhhh *thinks about it* idk . . . u guys can't say idk though**

_Better than my brother:_** SHUTTER ISLAND! **

_I'm Helping Bonnie:_** dude that movie sucked I like - **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** POKEMON GOT TO CATCH EM ALL! **

_Kate882:_** no matt ur favorit movie**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** The Nightmare Before Christmas**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** now as i was saying before i was rudly inturupted by the pokemon theme song i was going to say grown ups**

_Team vampire:_** siter hood of the traviling pants **

_Bunny-boy:_** *looks ashamed* highschool musical 2**

_Kate882:_** im not surprised at all by that statment **

_I'm plotting something evil:_** the crazies**

_Kate882:_** wow . . . i have not seen most of these movies **

_Former emo:_** u forgot about me didin't you**

_Kate882:_** what no of couse not *laughs nervusly* STEFAN GET AWAY FROM ME I DIDN'T NOT LAUGH NERVUSLY GO BACK TO UR OWN HOUSE! **

_Bunny-boy:_** ok *leaves* **

_Former emo:_** mine is 'to save a life'**

_Kate882:_** OMG I LOVE THAT MOVIE! **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Girls what would you do if you found out Stephan had been stealing and wearing your clothes? - and someone should really check his room to find out if he is and give back to clothes (Stephan if their are any of mine I'm bringing gifts for Kate - and Jeremey if he wants to defend my sanity - next chapter and you won't like them at all!)**

_Kate882:_** oh i would just put him in that tortcher chamber . . . come to think of it i can't find my 'forget princes i want to be a vampire' shirt *starts glaring at stefan* u know anything about this? **

_Bunny-boy:_** LET EVERYONE ELSE ANSWER BEFORE U KILL ME IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** I'm to old to die**

_Kate882:_** stefan you should have died in the 1800's your crazy old**

_Bunny-boy:_** in that case respect your elders**

_Kate882:_** no**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** idk**

_Team vampire:_** find kate **

_Kate882:_** *is silently hoping that stefan has the green eyed cats things so that she gets torcher objects* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Everyone, weirdest injury you've ever gotten?**

_Better than my brother:_** i was half asleep so i couldn't see quite right and i was trying to pore some water on my face to wake me up but i acsidntaly pored on bleach . . . with my eyes open**

_Kate882:_** sucks for you but thats not to weird **

_Better than my brother:_** wasn't done yet so then i tryed to use the sink and for some reason there was a pink squorpin in there and it stung me . . . now im done**

_Bunny-boy:_** yeah that was my pet and u threw it out the window and my weirdest injory was when this crazy oldlady **

_Kate882:_** crazy old lady? what happened to respect your elders**

_Bunny-boy:_** i can almost garentee you im older than her . . . anyway she thought i was an appel so she took out an appel pealer -she had this in her purse for some reason- and tryed to peal off my skin**

_Kate882:_** *pushes stefan into metal pole* not good enough**

_Bunny-boy:_** *starts to pole dance***

_Kate882:_** *locks stefan in the pole room***

_Former emo:_** when i fell down the stairs and then some how managed to run into a table -one that was suposed to be on the other side of the room- and got hit by a vase though it wasn't our vase**

_Kate882:_** sounds like something you could have put on parinormal activity if u had video taped it **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** OMG A PINGUM**

_Kate882:_** a what?**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** whats a what**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** In case you interested mine is when I bent down to pick up a bag and someone opened a window right above my head as I was doing it - didn't hear obv - stood up and gashed my head open. It was done at school when I was younger and I remember the nurse telling me off for whining when I was complaining about feeling sick and dizzy, though am pretty sure your meant to worry about that from a head wound ... oh well**

_Kate882:_** WTH kind of nurse did u have **

_Former emo:_** *kisses The Green Eyed Cat on the cheek* dose that help?**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** *smiles* defenatly and now Matt, I know you have issues with Barbies, but what about her friends? **

_Kate882:_** oohhhh that reminds me of this barbie joke i heard 'if barbie is so popular why do you have to buy her friends'**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** SHE HAS FRIENDS! THEY ARE ALL IN ON IT THEY ARE GOING TO KIL- oh hey look hand loshion**

_Kate882:_** Sure just ignore me y don't ya **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_**Jeremy ... closet or bedroom? ;)**

_Former emo:_** colset defenatly small space that forces more contact D**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** *smiles and blushes abit* **

_Kate882:_** ok one more thing i heard and then i have to go get some summer reading done . . . if you throw skittels at me and yell tast the rainbow i'll throw stapels at you and say that was easy**


	29. Chapter 29

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate88:_** AHHHHH SOMEONE HELP AHHH SAVE ME**

_Bunny-boy:_** *starts to freak out* what what is it**

_Kate882_**: im stuck in a chat room alone with _you_**

_Bunny-boy:_** I'm not that bad**

_Kate882:_** your right that would be an insult to not that bad people **

_Bunny-boy:_** your not very nice**

_Kate882:_** *wtf face* i never gave out the impreshion i was and i never claimed to be what ever gave you the impreshion that i was **

_Bunny-boy:_** ur nice to almost everyone else y not me**

_Kate882:_** to put it quite simply its becuase u suck and they dont**

_Bunny-boy:_** what about matt?**

_Kate882:_** ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF HIM? **

_Bunny-boy:_** Thy "Guy" is mentaly chalanged**

_Kate882:_** yeah and so are you the difference is he is mentaly chalanged in a funny way while you are mentaly chalanged in a completly ideotic way that almost no one enjoys**

_Bunny-boy:_** i do have fan girls you know **

_Kate882:_** *shrugs* not my problem im not one of them so i dont see y this info should affect me**

_Bunny-boy:_** you don't have any fans**

_Kate882:_** . . . i have almost 100 reviews on this story alone i have over 300 on my Little Comrade story and more on others what do you mean i don't have fans *confused face***

_Bunny-boy:_** yeah but they are fans of ur work - for some unknown reason - not of you**

_Kate882:_** did you just call me untalentied in my own story? *makes face that shows there will be death . . . or atleast blood***

* * *

time skip to when everyone else loggs in

* * *

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** Im going to kill you! I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU! *starts strangeling stefan and beating his head on the floor***

_Bett__er than my brother:_** so this is what happens when we are late? *watches with interst***

_Team vampire:_** *grabs some popcorn* **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** you know if you replaced the C with a P in popcorn you would get popporn**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_** you have forever ruined popcorn for me **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** u caught my shoe on fire!**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_** No i didn't - though i should have**

_Kate882:_** sorry that was aimed for stefan *stops trying to kill him . . . for the moment* anyway we have reviews to answer and a new reviewer**

_This Kitten Has Claws _has logged on

_I'm plotting something evil:_** so y am i here**

_Kate882:_** your not getting paid to ask the questions ur getting paid to answer them**

_Better than my brother:_** . . . you don't pay us -yes i did just used that badly overused joke but u really dont**

_Kate882:_** shut up and let This Kitten Has Claws talk**

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** thanx kate ^_^ ok so Elena what was the weirdest thing Stephen(Ick!) said to you that was supposed to be romantic?**

Bunny-boy:** another stefan hater . . . oh joy**

_Kate882:_** *kicks stefan where his "man hood" should be if he has any then smiles sweetly like nothing happened***

Bunny-boy:** is curently in a ball of pain **

_Team vampire:_** uhh well there were alot . . . OH I GOT IT! 'hey babe ur blood smells pretty d*amn good wanna put some in a bag then in between make outs we can drink some ;D' yeah to say i was freaked out was an understatment**

_Bunny-boy:_** I was drunk!**

_Team vampire:_** no damon was drunk remember he almost staked u for it**

_Kate882:_** im totaly not thinking of getting damon drunk just to watch him chase stefan with a stake *angelic smile***

_Bunny_**-**_boy:_** angelic? only if the halo is used to cover the horns**

_Kate882:_** i bought my halo at walmart it was on sale with the vervian guns *shoots stefan in the eye with vervian***

_Bunny-boy:_** *wimpers* the pain oh the pain**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_** suck it up**

_This Kitten Has Claws: _** Damon: what's it like to know that there are millions of fangirls out there (mainly me) that want to ravish you?**

_Better than my brother_**: well i has the delena fangirls to protect me from that sorta thing happening**

_Kate882:_** the . . . fangirls *facepalms* I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!**

_Team vampire:_** what**

_Kate882:_** remember what happened to Matt many chapters back when he got all sad cuz i took his gun**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Yeah . . . **

_Kate882:_** that happened while i wa_ trying_ to keep them out . . . i kinda forgot to put up fangirl protection**

_Better than my brother:_** YOU FORGOT WHAT!**

_Damon fangirls that dont have to log in cuz they are scary like that_**: DAMON! *starts doing whatever it is those crazy fangirls do***

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_** run!**

_Kate882:_** stefan your safe from fangirls coming after you so you can stay here but the rest of us must leave i will answer the rest of the questions later**


	30. Chapter 30

_Its Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_This Kitten Has Claws_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** TODAY WE CELIBRATE! *shoots off some fire works***

Better than my brother:** y?**

_Kate882:_** because today i had my first day of high school and i lived through it even though i only got about an hour and half of sleep the last night oh and its the 30th chapter**

_Bunny-boy:_** how did you make it out of middle school?**

_Kate882_**_:_ how did you make it out of pre-k?**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** Is pre-k a school for sodas? **

_Kate882:_** no but if it was i would send Mountain Dew there to learn how to tast better **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** dont insult mountain dew it is the drink of the gods**

_Kate882:_** only if they like drinking hades p*ss **

_Gonna light Damon and stefan on fire:_** eww **

_Kate882:_** pluse i dont beleive in 'gods' i have one god Jesus if ur into something else what ever thats ur thing**

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** can i finish my questions from last time u know before the fangirls broke in**

_Better than my brother:_** *shuders in rememberance* **

_Kate882:_** sure :) **

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** I saw Stefan at the movies (I was there to see Captain America) and he went in to see Bridesmaids...**

most akward moment of my life...(Though im not surprised)

_Kate882:_** . . . *starts laughing then calms down* was captain america any good?**

_Bunny-boy:_** I-um-I-er *hangs head* im ashaimed . . . but it was so good and after that i saw that one with selena gomeze taking the place of that princess :H**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_**: what kind of face is :H **

_Bunny-boy:_** i waved at u and even said hi but u totaly ignored me so it was kinda acward for me**

_Kate882:_** i would ignore you to**

Better than my brother:** no you would hit him **

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** i also had a question for stefan**

_Bunny-boy:_** A QUESTION FOR ME *dreamy voice and teary eyes* **

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** right . . . anyway i wanted to ask Stefan...What went wrong with you? Did Damon make you wear dresses when you were younger? Is that it?**

_Better than my brother:_** i had nothing to do with that problem **

_Bunny-boy:_** UR SO MEAN! *spins around so that is not facing this kitten has claws and dress flows alittle***

_Kate882:_** wait ur still in that thing? *Freaked out face***

_Light Yagami_ has logged in

_Light Yagami:_** i brought my deathnote i was told to bring**

Kate882:** *looks so hoplessly confused you have to have no heart to not feel bad* Light I don't even have a Death Note story . . . yet . . . ur in the completly wrong place ur an Anime character pluse we are kinda done with the death note thing we already had that argument**

_Light Yagami:_** yeah but i was told that i needed to kill someone named stefan**

_Kate882:_** yeah but heres the thing ur death note says 'the human whose name is writen in this notebook shall die' stefan isn't human**

_Bunny-boy:_** then why did u threaten me with him**

_Kate882:_** idk i wanted you to shut up? Light who told you to come here?**

_Light Yagami:_** idk didn't get a name**

_Better than my brother:_** nope not me i would have gotten L**

_Kate882:_** i would have gotten both of them**

_Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_** my user name shows how i want them to die**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** this is why im hot this is why this is why im hot**

_Kate882:_** *glares at klaus* we are done with the concided songs now did u do it**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** nope im interested to see if he dies of the stress this chat room must be causing him or if /how you kill him**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** THE BARBIES DID IT!**

_Kate882:_** no they probibly like stefan . . . Light i have a story to do sorry for ur trubels but get out**

Light Yagami:** k**

_Kate882:_** WAIT! before you go are you and L in love?**

_Light Yagami:_** duh**

_Light Yagami_ has logged off

**Kate882: well that was intersting first time we have had someone other than me or reviewers not from tvd on here . . . i forgot to ask if i could barow his death note :(**

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** speaking of reviewers can i finish mine**

_Kate882:_** *turns red all embarased and what not* yeah sorry bout that go ahead**

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** Bonnie: do you have a crush on anyone now since your no longer with Jermey?**

Gonna Light Damon and Stefan on fire:** nope**

_Bunny-boy:_** did you notice that both u an light wanted to kill me and u has light in ur user name **

_Kate882:_** *gives stefan weird look* its meant in a completly different way though **

_This Kitten Has Claws:_** *gives kate a present for abuse on stephen* : mini explosive balls that not only explode... But blast vervain :D aren't I awesome!**

_Kate882_**: Heck yeah u r *hugs her then starts throwing them at stefan***

_Bunny-boy:_** OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**

_Kate882:_** well Light took up some time and im hungry so ill try to update soon**


	31. Chapter 31

_Its Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** hey guys and stefan**

_Better than my brother _likes this

_Kate882:_** wha . . . damon this isn't facebook you can't 'like' things **

_I'm The most epic dude you will ever meet:_** but he just did**

_Kate882:_** no regardes to the rules**

Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:** there are rules now? **

_Kate882:_** yep rule 1: stefan is a loser**

_Bunny-boy:_** thats not a rule -_-**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** nope its just a fact . . . hey y are we all talking online when we are all in the same room? **

_Kate882:_** becuase we are all losers that don't know how to talk to each other and when it comes to stefan dont want to talk to eachother but now that you bring that to my attenchion get out of my room**

_Bunny-boy:_** well i know you are a loser kate but dont bring me into that**

_Kate882:_** *dosn't even look when she hits him with a bat while smiling at the imagenary camera* **

_Harry Potter _has logged on

_Kate882:_** *face palm* oh come on! **

_Harry Potter:_** im sorry i got lost **

_Kate882_**: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING INTO THE COMOUTER WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH A MOUSE TO CLICK ON THINGS!**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** uh why is the most famus wizard in the world on ur story**

_Kate882:_** becuase he is really into breaking the rules to apparntly and dosn't even want to so much as text me when he is going to interupt me **

_Bunny-boy:_** whos harry potter**

_Harry Potter:_** me *points at himself* **

_Kate882:_** *face palm . . . again* just go *points at log off button* i have questions to answer **

_Harry Potter _has logged off

_Man-Suz-She _has logged on

_Kate882:_** sorry its taken so long how was ur honny moon**

_Man-Suz-She:_ **oh it was good thanks for asking :) ****Klaus, how does it feel to be my brother-in-law? ****Elijah and Klaus, what happened to the last blood bag? It was mine. *runs away crying* ****Kate I think everyone should start calling Stefan, Stefanie because he is obviously a male impersonator, duh. ****BTW, if you guys want you can call me Shelby, but Stefanie.**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** it still hasn't registered in my mind that my little brother marryed before me so idk and HE DID IT! *points at Elijah***

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** WAIT WHAT I DID NOT HE DID *points at Klaus***

_Kate882:_** who really did it . . . the world may never know *licks tottsy pop* wait eww i hate these things *throws it in stefanie's hair***

_Bunny-boy:_** thats not my name y did it still land in my hair *trys to get it out* **

_Kate882:_** next time u log in u can log in as Shelby :D**

_Is it a __bad sign when your brother kills you:_** i knew her name before any of you**

_Better than my brotehr:_** well you guys were marryed **

_Its Matt time dudes:_** when did they get marryed**

_Kate882:_** u know matt i forgot u were here u was being so quite**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** la la la la la lalalalala elmo's world **

_Kate882:_** right . . . anyway was that all?**

_Man-Suz-She:_** yep see u guys latter *waves* come one Elijah**

_Man-Suz-She _and_ Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _have logged off

_DarkAngle456 has logged on_

_DarkAngle456:_**I have 2 questions my first one is 4 Kate. Which VD girl is your fav out of these 3 Elena,Bonnie,Carolin? Oh and can u count Stefan as a girl?**

_Kate882:_** Bonnie and of course u can i mean just read the stuff above **

_DarkAngle456:_** *reads it* oh ok :)**

_DarkAngle456 _has logged off

_nikloe stella_ has logged on

_nikloe stella:_**This is incredibly interesting. Even though I actually like Stefan, I'm still enjoying this. It has made me laugh out loud a lot. I am especially enjoying Matt here. He makes me laugh so much!**

_Bunny-boy:_** i has another fan!**

_Kate882:_** were u not trying to brag to me a few chapters ago about having fangirls . . . u know before i tryed to kill u **

_Bunny-boy:_** maybe . . . but i didn't think anymore of them would _want _to read ur story**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** im funny? what do i do that is - OMG THERE IS A SHARPIE IN MY HAIR!**

_Kate882:_** MINE! *grabs sharpie***

_Better than my brother:_** uh . . .**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** wtf matt moment much**

_Kate882:_** i like sharpies ok jezz u guys don't have to be so mean to me about it oh and nikloe stella thanks for liking my story even with all the stefan hatting **

_nikloe stella:_** ur welcome**

_nikloe stella _has logged off

_Si-fi babe 23 _has logged on

_Si-fi babe23:_** whats ur favorite si-fi program mins always been sg-1 and dr who and also who is their favourite vampire mines angel **

_Kate882:_** . . . u want me to pick one vampire? :( i cant do that i love to many of them but i like starwars**

_Better than my brother:_** the ones that don't sparkel and star treck**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** jakob black and twilight**

_Bunny-boy:_** edward cullen and idk**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** me :3 and there are alot maybe merlin **

_Kate882:_** ok i think thats all the questions :) sorry it took so long u guys and matt . . . never mind u wouldn't understand anyway**

_Edward Cullen _has logged on

_Bunny-boy: _***faints***

_Kate882:_** oh would you plz not im trying to end the chapter here *just hangs head in defeat***

_Edward Cullen:_** sorry . . . *looks at stefan* uh im used to fangirls but i cant tell is this a girl or guy**

_Edward Cullen _has logged off

_Kate882:_** they could atleast send a text before the come on . . . well thats all guys until next time**

_Bunny-boy:_** guys just don't review and she wont update**

_Kate882:_** *glares* actaly yes i would becasue i still need a last chapter where u die it will happen im just hoping the story last a bit longer than that *uses the gun The Green Eyed Cat gave me chapters ago* well bye guys**


	32. Chapter 32

_Its Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

* * *

**Kate882: omg im so sorry guys i didn't mean to take so long :(**

**Bunny-boy: i thougth it was awesome! I didn't get hurt at all XD**

**Kate882: BAD STEFAN YOUR NOT ALOWED TO USE XD ITS TO AWESOME FOR YOU *hits him***

**Bunny-boy: and the joy ends . . . **

**Better than my brother: hahahahaha sucks to be you but she still loves me **

**Its Matt time dudes: i drank a soda while we were gone**

**I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: yeah and?**

**It's Matt time dudes: there was a barbie in it**

**Kate882: ok see thats where i have to draw a line because we need to move on and let the reviewers come on **

**hijopihkljh has logged on **

**hijopihkljh: damon and stefan y do you always fall for the same girls? its kinda creepy really **

**Better than my brother: to be fair in 1964 i had just come home from a war and hadn't seen any girls other than the nuses so its not surprising that i thought i was in love with the first pretty bitch i saw its not my fault Stefan was under no such infulence and still loved her and as for elena she was just a kat replacement to stefan i really loved her so we don't really and who are you calling creepy thats stefans job**

**Bunny-boy: yeah thats my jo- wait WHAT! **

**Kate882: HAHA YOU JUST ADMITTED TO BEING CREEPY!**

**hijopihkljh: well anyway love the chat supper funny**

**Bunny-boy: I DON'T THINK SO**

**Kate882: yeah but with that poll up your ass no one cares what you think**

**Bunny-boy: well thats a new one**

**Kate882: not really there is this teacher at my school i don't know his name but i call him mister poll up his ass**

**I'm the most epic dude you have ever met: and you havn't gotten detenchion yet**

**Kate882: i don't call him that to his face i've never even spoken to him its just the way he acts **

**hijopihkljh: lol well bye guys **

**hijopihkljh has logged off**

**ManSuzShe: ****I want to say 5 things**  
**1.) No way in hell will I let Stefanie sign-in as me, not even my husband knows my password!**

**Bunny-boy: i wasn't going to o.O**

**Kate882: you don't get to use that one either**

**Bunny-boy: then what can i use!**

**Kate882: you can use the crying face when i beat you up *shrugs* **

**ManSuzShe: 2.) Klaus, honey, it's ok you didn't get married first. **

**I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: :p**

**ManSuzShe:3.) ELIJAH! WHERE IS MY PURPLE JACKET!**

**I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: he says look on the roof . . . what do you guys do o.O**

**ManSuzShe: 4.) Elena, Caroline, Katherine, and Kate wanna have a girls night at my house? Bonnie and Stefanie can't come cuz i hate them**

**Kate882: the others arn't here but yeah we will all come :)**

**ManSuzShe: 5.) Klaus we need more burbon, me and Elijah finished it yesterday **

**I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: WHAT! but i really need a drink . . . **

**Kate882: then get to buying more**

**It's Matt time dudes: i'll get some**

**Kate882: NO! we don't need you anymore messed up ok guys sorry this couldn't be longer family is visting i shouldn't even be doing this but you guys needed an update**


	33. Chapter 33

_Its Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Kate882_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

_loonynerdxd9 _has logged on

* * *

_loonynerdxd9: _***beats up stefan* **

**loonynerdxd9 has logged off **

**Bunny-boy: u know what? im not even going to say anything about it its a waste of time becuase no one cares**

**Kate882: so it can learn *fasinated face***

**Bunny-boy: screw off**

**Kate882: go screw yourself (lol thats really a song u guys should look it up) **

**physchokitten: stefan would you rather be with Stefan or Katherine?**

**Bunny-boy: err well im stefan and i couldn't be with my self and im already with Katherine so her **

**Kate882: i think u are with yourself**

**Bunny-boy: THATS NOT EVEN POSIBLE!**

**I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: cough tuches himself cough**

**Better than my brother: he dose I walked in on it once. . . that was one of the most akward moments of my life *shuders***

**It's Matt time dudes:OMG HAS ANYONE SEEN MY COMPUTER? IT HAS A STARFISH WALLPAPER!**

**Kate882: im pretty sure u are using it to be on here Matt**

**Team vampire: so umm hi i havn't been here in forever is there a reason you brought me here now**

**Kate882: no not really i just wanted to put one more person on here and i picked you**

******physchokitten: And a question for everyone eles, who is more vampireish and manlish Stefan or Edward?**

******Kate882: Edward**

******Better than my brother: . . . uh i have to pick one? Edward**

******Team vampire: Stefan**

******Kate882: wtf! **

******Bunny-boy: EDWARD CULLEN IS MY HERO! **

******Its Matt time dudes: Dimitri!**

******Kate882: hes from vampire academy and dosn't happen to be one of the opptions but if he was i would pic him**

******I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: i don't care which of those two is better because im the best**

******Better than my brother: full of yourself much**

******I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: duh all u have to do is look at my user name to know that**

******Team vampire: he has a point **

**************physchokitten has logged off**

**************Rsoe Marley has logged on **

**************Rose Marley: Stefanie why do you keep logging on if you know you will get hurt? I mean, I'm glad, but can you not log on one day? Then Kate will get pissed and hurt you more:)**

**************Bunny-boy: i log on because i know Kate will get pissed an hurt me more if i don't**

**************Kate882: wow didn't know u had the brain to figure that out stefanie **

**************Bunny-boy: MY NAME IS STEFAN!**

**************Kate882: whatever helps you sleep at night**

**************Rose Marley: Klaus do u have a gf? Cuz I can be urs ;)**

**************I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: i don't have one and usualy i wouldn't exept some random offer but im tired of being single while my little brother is marryed so yeah sure ill be your boyfriend **

**************Rose Marley: yay!**

**************Kate882: you guys can talk about that latter right now just on with the questions **

**************Rose Marley: right ok everyone what's ur fave bands or singers?**

**************Kate882: singer: Avril Lavigne (im listening to her now) Band: either skillet/ linken park/ or three days grace**

**************Team vampire: Taylor Swift **

**************Better than my brother: either Sum41 or Three days grace **

**************I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: i like the Beatles **

**************Kate882: eww :p**

**************Bunny-boy: singer: Rebecca Black Band: ToyBox**

**************Kate882: im not even surpirsed**

**************Its Matt time dudes: All American Rejects thought i also like ponys**

**************Kate882: there is a band call ponys?**

**************It's Matt time dudes: idk is there? **

**************Rose Marley: Kate: can I help kill Stefanie? May I suggest, though, for torture, holding him down with vervain soaked stakes and shooting him with vervain soaked wooden bullets? Then we could shoot the little bitch's balls off (assuming he has any) and...whoa. Random violent streak.**

**************Bunny-boy: i'm not ok with this!**

**************Kate882: but stefanie no one cares what your ok with. and sure anyone that wants to can help out :D**

**************Bunny-boy: y me **

**************Rose Marley: heck yes! **

**************Rose Marley has logged off **

**************Si-fi babe 23 has logged on **

**************Si-fi babe 23: Kate i have a couple of gifts for you. a magical chakram with verain in it and a key to the tardis so you can go back in time and kill stefan again and again. also if any fangirls start chansing you guys theres somerwere for to hide except stefan but he dosent need it ha ha**

**************Kate882: nice *evil smile* **

**************Si-fi babe 23: well that was all **

**************Si-fi babe 23 has logged off**

**************The Green Eyed Cat has logged on**

**************The Green Eyed Cat: Everyone: Burgers or hot dogs (Mine: Burgers)**

**************Kate882: depends where im at cuz some places make better hot dogs than burgers or the other way around**

**************Bunny-boy: i don't like either**

**************Kate882: *punches him* **

**************Better than my brother: burgers**

**************I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: hotdogs**

**************Team vampire: burgers cool me and Damon picked the same things *kisses him* **

**************It's Matt time dudes: corn**

**************Kate882: i won't even bother corecting that this time**

**************The green eyed cat: pop or rock (mine: rock all the way)**

**************Kate882: rock *high fives The Green Eyed Cat***

**************Bunny-boy: pop**

**************Better than my brother: no surpirse Rock btw**

**T********eam vampire: nither i like country best**

******I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: rock**

******It's Matt time dudes: ahhhhh there are more barbies in my room!**

******Kate882: *face palm* ALEX I NEED PETERS DESK!**

******Better than my brother: what?**

******Kate882: inside joke ur not part of it**

******Better than my brother: well then**

******The Green eyed Cat: Beds or sofas (Mine: Beds ;) ;) Jeremy)**

******Kate882: im going to pretend like there is no sexual meaning in that and just say bed cuz i like my bed better than my sofa **

******Better than my brother and Team vampire: bed ;D**

******Bunny-boy: sofa**

******Its Matt time dudes: DA FLOOR IS DA AWESOMEST!**

******Kate882: . . . **

******I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: bed**

******The Green Eyed Cat:Coca-cola or Pepsi (Mine: COCA-COLA!)**

******Kate882: coca-cola im drinking one right now :) **

******Better than my brother: coca-cola **

******Team vampire: coca-cola**

******I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: i don't really drink soda im more into blood **

******Bunny-boy: pepsi **

******The Green Eyed Cat: Skirts or Jeans (Mine: Jeans) I think we can all gues stephans will be skirts. Guy this question is a bit one sided for you so answer it as what you would prefer on a girl**

******Kate882: i don't wear skirts i wear jeans**

******Bunny-boy: i can't see you in a skirt**

******Kate882: and u never will**

******Bunny-boy: well i pick skirts**

**The Green Eyed Cat: we all knew you would**

**Better than my brother: how tight are the jeans and how short is te skirt?**

**I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: what he said**

**Kate882: pervs**

**Team vampire: jeans**

**Its Matt time dudes: Jeans with colors on them **

**The Green Eyed Cat: Stephan (The others can join in with what they'd like to see happen to him if you want, might be funny):  
Torture or death? (Mine: I prefer him being tortured)  
Being hit in the head with a baseball bat or being kicked in the nuts? (Mine: This is a tough one but I thing I prefer him being hit with the baseball bat)  
Being shot with a verain bullet or being punched repeatedly with vervain knuckle-dusters (Mine: Knuckle-dusters)**

**Kate882: tortured to death, hit in the nuts with a baseball bat, punched repeatedly **

**Better than my brother: what she said**

**I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet: what she said exept i think he should be shot **

**Bunny-boy: wtf! **

**Kate882: well thats all for now**


	34. Chapter 34

_kate882_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy_ has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_ has logged on

_Better than my brother_ has logged on

_Man-Suz-She_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes_ has logged on

* * *

_Man-Suz-She:_ **Klaus, um why did you enter mine and Elijah's room... WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS IN THERE CHANGEING!**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE!**

_Man-Suz-She:_ **HOW CAN ONE OF THE WORLDS OLDEST VAMPIRES NOT KNOW I WAS IN THERE CHANGEING?**

_Better than my brother:_ **Dun Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnn**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **SHUT UP DAMON!**

_Man-Suz-She:_ **ANSWER ME!**

_Kate882:_ **me thinks you should answer *hits stefan for no real reason***

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** I uh... Umm...**

_Bunny-boy:_ **i did nothing wrong why was i hit**

_Kate882:_ **read if you can it says for no real reason no lets tune back into the fight**

_Man-Suz-She:_ **well?**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_ **wait wait wait! when was all this! Brother you have about five secants to explain this**

_Kate882:_** NO I HATE THE NUMBER FIVE MAKE IT SOMETHING ELSE**

_Better than my brother:_ **wtf**

_Is it a bad sign when your borther kills you:_ **fine four**

_Im the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **thanks alot kate you lessioned my time and ok so i had head phones on and they were blasting old 70's music and so i didn't know what was going on i walked/ran out as soon as i reilized what was going on i mean come one i have a gf now**

_Man-Suz-She:_ **fine . . . for now we will talk about this latter**

_Man-Suz-She_ and _Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ have logged off to do no one wants to know what

_Kate882:_ **im just gonna take this time to say sorry for taking so long to update and to do this *beats stefan up with at bat* sorry he was just being such a loser**

_Bunny-boy: _**i wasn't doing anyting i was just standing here**

_Kate882: _**exactly **

_Its Matt time dudes:_ **im in Mexico**

_Better than my brother:_ **your sitting next to me watching a football game and we are not in Mexico**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet_: **i wish i was in Mexico**

_Kate882:_ **iv never been to Mexico but i would like to go**

_Bunny-boy:_ **why are we all talking about Mexico?**

_Kate882:_** your just jellus cuz uv never been to Mexico**

_Bunny-boy:_ **NITHER HAVE YOU YOU JUST SAID SO!**

_Kate882:_ **fine then ur jellus cuz you have never been in a real relationship Kat's probibly using you and Elena was in love with your brother**

_Bunny-boy:_ **I bet you havn't either**

_Kate882:_ **im in one right now dumbass -_-**

_Bunny-boy:_ **w-what but how!**

_Kate882:_ **by asking them out can we stop talking about my personal life now**

_Better than my brother:_ **you make us talk about ours though**

_Im the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **thats true you do make us do that**

_Kate882:_ **yeah but they want to hear about yours anyway i think thats enough for now so until next time beat up stefan**

_Bunny-boy:_ **WHAT!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Kate882 _has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** Jeremy Tyler you guys came back *hugs!***

_Former emo:_** i was kinda busy **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** I kinda missed the stefan tortur**

_Bunny-boy:_** Am i the only one being forced to be here?**

_Kate882:_** . . . i sometimes have to make damon leave elena?**

_Better than my brother:_** *glares***

_Kate882:_** like for this chapter **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** My sister will be joining us**

_Kate882:_** dude that was my line! . . . well that ur sister was joining the chat not mine . . . i dont even have a sister *crys in emo corner***

_Former emo:_** HEY THATS MY CORNER!**

_Kate882:_** Your former corrner **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Stefan!**

Bunny-boy:** Oh shit *trys to hide but epicly fails* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Why the hell did you steal my socks**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** Her socks O_o da fuck stefan? **

_Bunny-boy:_** uh um er . . . MATT DID IT!**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOT AN IT!**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** Sex refrance! **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!**

_Kate882:_** *drops glass of soda in shock* shit broken glass *throws glass at stefan* **

_Former emo:_** Wow . . . just wow **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** . . . **

_Better than my brother:_** HOW? **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** and she isn't a barbie either **

_Kate882:_** *starts choking on coke***

_Bunny-boy:_** NO ONE SAVE HER!**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** *Beats the crap outta stefan***

_Better than my brother:_** *saves kate* **

_Kate882:_** thank you *hits stefan* now Matt is this gf a real person or an imaginary one **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** UNICORNS! **

_Better than my brother:_** He dosn't have a gf **

_Kate882:_** Should i let Lexi on? u guys tell me in a review**

_Bunny-boy:_** NO!**

_Kate882:_** Cuz after last weeks episode where stefan got stabed by her a bunch of times i wants to have her on here **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Stefan i want my socks back**

_Bunny-boy:_** but i need them for a puppet show!**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** Confeshion! stefan u just admitted to having them**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Wash them then send them back **

_The Green Eyed Cat_ and _Former emo_ have logged off

_Kate882:_** Klaus your sister should be here by now**

_I Fing Hate This Time_ has logged on

_Kate882:_** hi *waves***

_It's Matt time dudes:_** bye!**

_I Fing Hate This Time:_** I'm not leaving yet**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** did u know some rubber duckies make sounds **

_I Fing Hate This Time:_** Right . . . forgot how you acted**

_Better than my brother:_** hmph im never having smores with you again **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Ur just pissy cuz she stabed u **

_I Fing Hate This Time:_** AND YOU LEFT ME HERE! **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** details details lets not put the blame on anyone exsept stefan **

_Bunny-boy:_** y *bangs head* do *bangs head* I *bangs head* have *bangs head* to *bangs head* deal *bangs head* With *bangs head* these *bangs head* people *dosn't raise head* **

_Kate882:_** *pokes stefan with stick* did he die?**

_Bunny-boy:_** sadly no **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** Damn **

_I Fing Hate This Time:_** Well hello there tyler *smiles***

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** uh i don't want to get in truble with Care so . . . bye**

_I'm helping Bonnie_ has logged off

_I Fing Hate This Time:_** Rude! **

_Kate882:_** well thats it for now **


	36. Chapter 36

_Kate882 _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet _has logged on

_Its Matt time dudes _has logged on

_CamiKlaus247 _has logged on

* * *

_Bunny-boy:_** no no no**

_Better than my brother:_** what is it this time**

_Bunny-boy:_ **we have another 2 reviewers that hates me **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Do you really think anyone that did like you could sit through this chat all the way to this chapter**

_Kate882:_ **your just happy cuz they are Klaus fans**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** I admit to this shamelessly **

_CamiKlaus247:_ **Can I sit on klauses lap and stroke he's hair? *dose so without waiting for answer***

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** I have a gf . . . **

Kate882:** so dose damon but i has done that with him and i am a firm delena suporter**

_Better than my brother:_** Its true**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** lets get these teen hearts beating faster faster so testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** Panic! at the Disco?**

_Kate882:_** i luv that song but um back to the chapter **

_CamiKlaus247:_** Kate I don't think you should kill Stefan. Who else will you take your anger out on and make fun of?**

_Kate882:_** Rob. Plain and simple. I will take it out on Rob from the Dark Visions book**

_Bunny-boy:_** No no i agree you shouldn't kill me**

_Kate882:_ **i'll think about it its more something that im just gonna wait till im done with this story/chat/ whatever it is as a final chapter thing though **

_CamiKlaus247:_ **I am 100% delena Damon is sooooooooo hawt and bassass klaus you are awesome I love you you make the show sooo much more interesting along with Damon you 2 are just awesome beyond belief I am a fangirl if you didn't know**

_Better than my brother:_** Thanks *flashes dazeling smile* **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** other than damon you have good taste**

_Kate882:_ **someone is still upset that damon has a bigger fan base than him don't worry your still loved **

_Bunny-boy:_** what about me**

_Kate882:_ **You? Your not loved. *throws vervain covered brick at stefan* flash from the past you probibly thought i forgot about those**

_Bunny-boy:_** no but i had hoped**

_Kate882:_** shut up stefan *throws another* **

_Team vampire _has logged on

_Kate882:_** Damn Elena hey its been along time**

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged on

_Kate882:_ ***hugs* yay **

_CamiKlaus247:_**Elena why did you ever go out with Stefan**

_Team vampire:_** why is it that every time i log onto this thing someone is asking me about stefan arn't you all delena fans **

_Kate882:_ **we are thats why we just can't understand how you could have seteled for stefan when Damon was right there **

_Team vamprie:_ **OK YOU KNOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT THE TRUTH!**

_Better than my brother:_** I think they do . . . and now so do I i wasn't even awear there was something to tell **

_Team vampire:_ **i did it to make Damon jellus so that he would like me more**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Dun Dun Dun BOOM**

_Kate882:_** I KNEW IT!**

_Better than my brother:_ **thats it? you already told me that *gets board with chat and starts kissing Elena***

_Team vampire:_** *kisses back***

_Kate882:_** i feel so torn my delena side wants me to watch them but i need to write this . . . fine i will write you guys are so loved **

_I'm plotting somethign evil:_** . . . don't those two need air *is watching* **

_CamiKlaus247:_** Kat why are you datting stefan **

I'm plotting something evil:** i don't even know **

_Bunny-boy:_** you told me it was cuz i was sexy**

_I'm plotting something evil:_** I lied**

_Kate882:_** *starts laughing* DUDE STEFAN YOU JUST GOT TOLD! BY YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!**

_Bunny-boy:_** but i am sexy**

_Kate882:_** now your just lying to yourself and its sad *punches him* **

_CamiKlaus247:_**Hehe I like the torture that involves creating hope then destroying it DIE STEFAN! Here's some ideas for strange and unusual torture 1 cover him in honey then push him into a giant fire ant hill, 2 dump boiling water on him 3 staple him to death 4 cheese grate his hands off 5 Chinese water torture :)**

_Bunny-boy:_** oh dear *starts running***

_Kate882:_ ***is already getting the honey* **

_I'm plotting something evil:_** i refuse to get involved **

_I'm plotting something evil _has logged off

_Bunny-boy:_** WHAT YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME**

_Team vamprie:_ **she is gone your talking to no one**

_CamiKlaus247:_ **more questions Stefan why is your hair so weird looking?**

_Bunny-boy:_ **. . . I like my hair it reminds me of Edward**

Kate882:** Edward wears it better **

_Team vampire:_** true**

_Kate882:_** wait when did you and damon stop kissing **

_Better than my brother:_** when we needed air *goes back to kissing elena***

_Team vampire:_ ***kisses back***

_CamiKlaus247:_ **Can I beat Stefan with a frying pan with rusty vervain covered nails?**

_Bunny-boy:_ **NO!**

_Kate882:_** go for it *smiles and watches with popcorn* **

_CamiKlaus247 _has logged out

_Kate882:_ **i'm making a long chapter in celibration of time off school because of thanks giving break so i'll let on another revewer **

_Bunny-boy:_ **NO! curse the schools and there need to let children off for breaks**

_The Green Eyed Cat _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat:_ **Shame Jeremy didn't get to beat up Stephan last chapter- though he seems pretty determined about it, so maybe he's planning something with you**

Kate882:** damn it Jer you gave it away!**

_Former emo:_** i did not! **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **wait there is a plan agenst stefan and you guys didn't includ me**

_Kate882:_** Its gonna be a surprise for everyone Jeremy wasn't suposed to know about it but he came to ask me about my next update and saw it so he isn't alowed to tell anyone**

_Former emo:_** and i havn't **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** My jaw dropped when it seemed like Matt had an actual gf, I was just concerned that there was another person just as crazy - imagine the insane little children they'd produce - actually don't it'll give you nightmares.**

_Kate882:_** to late the image is now implanted into my brain**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** sorry**

_It's Matt time dudes:_ **I would have wonderfull children . . . wait what are children? are they sold at wal-mart**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **Nope but thats probibly the easiest way to get one**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** I think Stephan is stealing my underwear too now, I'm not being funny, it's just highly suspect that first my socks go missing now them**

_Kate882:_** Stefan! wtf is wrong with you**

_Bunny-boy:_ **do you want the list**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** you would make a list stefan **

_Kate882:_** *hits stefan with vervain covered baseball bat* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** It was nice to have Tyler back and I'm so glad he behaved with Jeremy, I'm very protective and would have hated to have to hurt Tyler. Now Stephan that's a different matter *mutters* - sock and underwear stealing, Bambi killing b*stard!**

_Bunny-boy:_** i needed them**

_Kate882:_ **i don't even want to know what u needed them for **

_Bunny-boy:_** and i never killed bambi!**

_Kate882:_ **HOW DO YOU KNOW! DID YOU ASK THE LAST DEAR YOU ATE WHAT ITS NAME WAS!**

_Bunny-boy:_ **bambi isn't real!**

_Kate882:_** way to go stefan just kill all the little childrens dreams of meeting bambi why dont you *hits him again* and bambi is so real**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_** what little children little kids should be alowed to read this **

_Kate882:_** shut. up. klaus. before i regret feeling bad for you when you cryed **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **pft i didn't cry i just . . . i'm sure there was something in my eye**

_Former emo:_** hey . . . damon . . . . DUDE COULD YOU STOP KISSING MY SISTER LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO ASK A QUESTION!**

_Better than my brother:_ **what?**

_Former emo:_ **i just wanted to know if me and The Green Eyed Cat got a cat if you would help keep stefan away from it**

_Better than my brother:_ **sure**

_The Green Eyed Cat:_ **thanks **

_The Green Eyed Cat_ and _Former emo_ have logged off

_Witchygirl97 _has logged on

_Witchygirl27:_** Hi klaus. I don't really have a question I just wanted to tell you that me and my friends have started up KAS (Klaus Appreciation Society) and so far everyone I know who watches Vampire diaries is in it. I also wanted to say that I TOTALLY agree with your username. I was wondering if there were any life lessons that you could give to KAS and any particular way in which you wish to be worshipped?**

_Kate882:_** wow . . . can i join im not gonna worship klaus but i like him **

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **kate what was that about damon having a bigger fan base? Witchygirl27 thank you so much ur awesome and so are the people that joined hmm a life lession . . . oh got one! in times of great sorrow just think what would klaus do and do that i have lots of fun so what ever u think of should cheer you up and no i dont really have a particular way but if u all want to come party at my place tonight i would be good with that but yeah life lession is 'think what would klaus do'**

_Witchygirl27:_ ***almost faints but managest to get out her other question* ****Klaus why don't you just kill Stefan already so that we can all celebrate? I mean seriously, is anyone ACUALLY team Stefan? Would anyone ACTUALLY miss him?**

_I'm the most epic dude you will ever meet:_ **no one would miss him**

_Bunny-boy:_** i would miss me!**

_Kate882:_ **self centered much? but the time for that will come **

_Bunny-boy:_** i feel so unloved**

_Kate882:_** its cuz ur not loved . . . STORY TIME! ok so at school today this one guy was being mean to my friend after saying he was into her so i went up to his table at lunch and asked 'its because your gay isn't it' i then walked back to my friend latter he came up to me and was like 'is that the best you guys could come up with' i told him 'no it was just the niceist' it really was the niceist thing we could come up with we probibly would have gotten detenchion for the other things we thought of him with the stuff he was trying to start with us (nothing agenst gays just it really was the niceist thing . . . ) alright well thats all for now and i will be putting lexy in latter and other questions will be answered next chapter**


	37. Chapter 37

Who here **_HATES_**people that leave anonomus flames? Anyone that dosn't want to read one of those authors notes where they tell someone off for it feel free to skip this. Its being writen for Heinrich. I would have just pm'ed them, but they didn't sign in. If you want to read though feel free, just know thats who I'm talking to.

You know personaly if I were going to be _rude_ enough to leave a flame for someone, I would atleast sign in. That way what happened would only be between me and the author where only the author and I see what is said, instead you hid behind an anonomus review, and left me with nothing to do but post a chapter about how utterly **stupid** you are for everyone who reads this to see. *flashes cheerfully dangerus smile*

First off lets talk about your review its self. Your wording was 'How can anyone read this, and enjoy it? My four year old cousin tells better stories.' Well thats just great! Go talk to your cousin then, and while you do that ask them what a story is, becuase you don't seem to know. Storys have plot. This fanfiction dose not. This is a thing for people to ask there favorate characters from TVD questions and get answers that they might find funny. If you want a story I have plenty of those, but this is not one. So by all means go talk to your cousin, and if they are good at storys maybe they can tell you what one is. Also refering to the part where you said 'how can anyone read this and enjoy it'. Well thats a matter of there taste in what they like to read. I for one am shocked that it has lasted this long. I thought people would have gotten sick of it by now. They didn't though, and I have had fun writing it for them. What I fail to understand is that your review says that it was submitted at the 36th chapter. If you hated this so much, then I'm just wondering why you would read that much. To me that just seems ideotic. I have quit storys on the first paragraph just becuase I don't like the writing style, but I have never -unless forced by school- sat and read something I couldn't stand. I simply click off there story -notice I don't waste my time flaming them- and find something I do like.

Now lets get to the part where you are a complet coward. Ever heard the saying 'if your going to say something to me at least say it to my face'? Well we can't do that on the internet. We can sign in though. Thats pretty much face to face here. An anonomus review that says something bad is pathetic. Its like someone talking shit about you, but not being able to say it to your face. People like that make me sick. _You_ make me sick. Its got to be one of the most cowerly things someone can do. I bet it bost your ego to tell someone off thinking 'if I don't sign in they can't insult me back so I win'. Its sad and pathetic, and just shows how week you are. Your probibly the loser in school or the office or whatever that has to go look up insults on the internet at night and uses them in the wrong situation, thinking your cool becuase you called someone a bitch, but then running away when they started to say something back.

Now here is the part where I tell you how stupid you are! You sat through 36 fucking chapters of something you couldn't stand. Someone with a brain wouldn't have done that. If you hated it you could have just stopped reading it. Instead you got it into your empty head that you should read the whole thing and then review. You probibly thought -with what little brain power you had- I would be crying over your stupidity. No. I laughed, becuase I just couldn't understand how someone as idiotic as you could read 36 chapters with out there head blowing up, becuase the only part that could think was to full of 'you you you' to fit in any reading, or hate. I laughed because I thought I knew how stupid people acted, I mean there are enough at my school, and was still surprised that one -you- was able to do this. Did you have someone else do the typing for you. Read it to you like you were in kindergarden. Thats the only way I can think of that someone with no brain like you could do this at all.

Lastly I would like to say, if you have something mean to say about me or my work log in, becuase I don't like wasting a chapter on shit like you, but I don't just stand by and take it when someone dose something like this. So save me the truble, and keep a few people from hating you by logging in. I might think a little more highly of you if you have that much going for you. At least I won't think your a coward.


	38. Chapter 38

_Kate882 _has logged on

_Better than my brother _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes has _logged on

_seekingsalvation _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

* * *

_seekingsalvation:_**hey kate long time no review i never meant to make you think i was flameing you in the past :/ sorry...**

_Kate882:_ **Its all good *smiles in a friendly manner* it was all a misunderstanding as u explained to me don't worry about it we're cool now if that other person Heinrich wants to be cool -which i don't think they do- they r going to have to do some serius appoigizing but me and u are all good :D **

_seekingsalvation:_** Thanks . . . Hi stefan **

_Bunny-boy:_** hey**

___seekingsalvation _has logged off**__**

_Bunny-boy: _**So if i were to appoligize would you not hate me?**

_Kate882:_** you? no i would still hate you **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** Stefan I don't think she will ever like you**

_Better than my brother:_** Dude Klaus when did you change your user name**

_Kate882:_** what do you mean its the same**

_Team vampire:_** no all the words start with a capital letter now**

_Kate882:_** . . . yeah when did you do that**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** when I started getting so many fans **

_Better than my brother _has logged off

_Team vampire:_** Oh dear their going to have on of there little fights again **

_Kate882:_** I kinda enjoy them the last one Damon ended up shirtless *starts daydreaming***

_Team vamprie: _**MY boyfirend! **

**_Kate882: _MY chatroom!**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** MY pink boxers!**

_Kate882:_** . . . I thought those were Tylers**

**_It's Matt time dudes: _Whose?**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on . . . again

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** What now Klause!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** How dare you use more capital letters than me!**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I have a bigger fan base so I should**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** I'm sexyer **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** *gasp***

_Bunny-boy:_**_ *_faints* **

_Team vampire:_** . . .**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** *rips off his shirt* I don't think so!**

_Kate882:_** This is why I love when they fight *sighs dreamily* but knock it off we have more reviewers!**

_CamiKlaus247 _has logged on

_CamiKlaus247:_** Can I join KAS! klaus is sooooooooo dreamy wink wink tell me if he ever needs a gf wink**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** Why are grils not coming onto me like that!**

_Team vampire:_** EXUSE ME!**

_Kate__882: _**Its becuase we are Delena fans duh and as for Cami's question idk i'm not even sure if i'm in I'm waiting for them to review again then they can tell us **

_CamiKlaus247: _**alright well I for one love this story I mean it's sooo funny that people are just losers I mean why can't they just have a little fun and some laughs I mean that it why I read your story plus I take pleasure in reading about Stephan being tortured :) I just want to say thank for including me in the last chapter it was a first time for me so thanks please continue your don't stop because some uptight *%#€¥^%# can't laugh a little but I have more stuff if you are going to continue your story which I really hope you do**

_Kate882:_** Whoa whao whao don't worry I'm not goint to quit cuz of one bitch that won't even log on to tell me off you have nothing to worry about **

___CamiKlaus247:_****** good . . . want to beat up Stefan some more with a hornets nest on a stick I want to hear him scream **

___Bunny-boy:_****** *backs up* **

___Kate882:_****** Hornets nest? . . . u my friend just gained alot of respect not that u didn't have it already all my lovely reviews have it but they get more when they mention stefan torture**

___Bunny-boy: _******Y!**

___I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_****** becuase not many people like you do you see people beggin for you on here like me and damon . . . mostly me**

_______CamiKlaus247:_************** speaking of beggin can I sit on klaus lap and kiss pretty please ? I don't can if he has a gf I am determined to become his new one Questions why is klaus so awesome? **

_______I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_************** Well I'm not sure why i'm so awesome its not genetics cuz my father was an ass and my mother was a whore who cheated on him but some how i turned out this way**

_______BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_************** aragent and self absorbed?**

_______I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_************** no one likes someone that can't stop talking about themselfs Damon *shakes head in a sad like manner* **

_______Kate882:_************** Watch it Klaus *glares***

_______I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_************** WHAT ABOUT HIM! *points at Damon***

_______Kate882: _**************What about him?**_****__****__****_

_______BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_**********************dude she's team Damon more than team Klaus I'm her fav remember**_****__****__****_

_______________CamiKlaus247:_****************************** Why doesn't Stefan were some kinda armor I mean you would think he has caught on by now that he is going to be tortured?**

_______________Kate882:_******************************************************Shhhh don't tell him!**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________Bunny-boy:_****************************** I would but . . . well ask Matt**

_______________It's Matt time dudes:_******************************************************Oww ask my dentist**************************

_Matts Dentist_****************************** has logged on**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________Matts Dentist:_****************************** He bit through it and completly ruined his teeth i had to repair them it took hours **

_______________Matts Dentist _has logged off

_______________Kate882________________: _******************************. . . so dose his dentist have a fan base to cuz he capitalized both of the first letters of each word in his user name**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_****************************** thats what you got out of that? Thats what you found weird?**

_______________Kate882:_****************************** Pretty much**

_______________Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire _has logged on**__****__****__****__****__****__****__******

_______________Kate882:_******************************************************Bonnie long time no see**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________Gonna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_******************************************************Yeah ikr**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________________________CamiKlaus247:_************************************************************** oh Bonnie perfect timing Bonnie can you witchy mirgrane thing Stefan?**

_______________________________Gonnna light Damon and Stefan on fire:_**********************************************************************************************************************sure**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________________________Bunny-boy:_************************************************************** owwwwwwww**

_______________________________Kate882:_************************************************************** i get migrains they suck really painfull . . . keep do************************************************************ing it to stefan**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________________________CamiKlaus247:_**********************************************************************************************************************Elena I knew you could never love Stefan and that you used him to get Damon I gained a lot of respect for you for that :)**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________________________Team vampire:_**********************************************************************************************************************Thanks :D**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________________________Former emo _has logged on************************************************************

_______________________________Former emo:_************************************************************** I senced someone had a question for me so here i am**

_______________________________Kate882:_************************************************************** Wow ur good . . . **

_______________________________________________________________CamiKlaus247:_****************************************************************************************************************************** Jeremy why are all of your gfs dying I mean seriously you are sooo unlucky**

_______________________________________________________________Former emo:_****************************************************************************************************************************** . . . my last girlfriend didn't die and my current girlfriend isn't dead only half of my gf's have died and I don't really want to talk about it **

_______________________________________________________________Former emo _has logged off

_______________________________________________________________Kate882:_****************************************************************************************************************************** he seemed sad**

_______________________________________________________________Team vampire:_****************************************************************************************************************************** he was talking about people dying its a sad thing if Matt wern't in the state he were in he would be to one of them was his sister**

_______________________________________________________________It's Matt time dudes:_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************what state am i in? I hope its Mars!**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________CamiKlaus247:_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** right . . . Kat your standards are really low I mean your dating Stefan *shudder***

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kate882:_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kat isn't here**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________CamiKlaus247:_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** oh right oh well now for dares MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA Stefan jump into a erupting volcano and somehow survive so I can torture you some more I WANT TO STAPLE YOU TO DEATH**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kate882:_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I am loving you right now**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_

_Bunny-boy:_** I'm not**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** u love no one**

_Bunny-boy:_** Its cuz no one loves me**

_Kate882:_** thats true**

_CamiKlaus247:_** klaus Damon Tyler Jeremy make them take there shirt of please sooo hawt:)**

_Kate882:_** hmm Tyler and Jeremy arn't here I guess I could call them hang on**

_I'm Helping Bonnie _has logged on

_Kate882:_** oh not you to with the capital letters**

_Former emo _has logged on again

_Kate882:_** now strip**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** didn't we already do this, but last time there was a brick wall and a hose Tyler couldn't find it u pushed him ringing a bell**

_Kate882:_** yes now do it again**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** my shirt is already off**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** *rips off shirt***

_Former emo:_** I havn't lived hundreds of years and have to pay for my shirts so i'll just take it off instead of ripping *takes off shirt***

_I'm Helping Bonnie: _**What he said *takes off shirt***

_Kate882: _**its times like these that its hard to keep the fangirls off but might as well make worse or better matter of oppinon really both for me cuz i got to keep the fan girls that arn't reviewing out but also better cuz i can see it *sprays them with water* **

_Former emo:_** *spits out water* I'm soaking wet with no shirt**

_Kate882:_** ur welcome to The Green Eyed Cat **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** So am I**

_Kate882:_** ur welcome the world**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** where is my shirt**

_Kate882:_** *throws it in fire* im done with the ur welcomes but thats for all the Klaus fans**

_Former emo _and_ I'm Helping Bonnie _have logged off

_CamiKlaus247:_** I also want to stab Stefan to near death with a spork**

_Bunny-boy:_** !**

_Kate882:_** Can't kill him . . . yet but feel to stab him **

_Bunny-boy:_** no!**

___CamiKlaus247:_****** *stabs stefan* love this fic it's extremely funny and don't let those #*%#* get cha down I know that writing this takes a lot of work and I appreciate that**

___Kate882:_****** thanks so much im glad u like it**

___Bunny-boy:_****** i'm not**

___Kate882:_******yeah but we don't like u so what you like and don't like dosn't matter**_****_

_______CamiKlaus247:_**********************thats right *stabs him again* bye guys**_****__****__****_

___________CamiKlaus247 _has logged off********************

___________Michelle Maria Salvatore _has logged on__________

_______________________Michelle Maria Salvatore:_********************************************** OMFG! I sooooo totally agree wif u, i just hate it when u try and make something funny and some ppl review only to cuss and tell u how bad they think it is. The ppl who leave annonymous flames are just too chicken to allow you to see their stories, some of them probally are crap at making stories and try to make themselves feel better by ruining u're confidence. All i can say is just to ignore the idiots and focus on the ppl who actually admire u're humour and leave nice reviews. I am one of the ppl who luvs u're work, i have to amit that u have talent ;) Stay srong and don't let ppl bring you down cause u are a survivor ;)**

_______________________Kate882:_********************************************** thank u so much it really dose mean alot to me that you guys care about me and my work like this thanks :)**

_________________________Michelle Maria Salvatore:_************************************************** ur welcome well i got to go Lots of Luv from Michelle xoxoxox**

___________________________________________________Michelle Maria Salvatore _has logged off****************************************************************************************************

___________________________________________________Kate882:_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************i would love to include all of the other reivews but i really do have to go my friend is here and i'm keeping her waiting i'll update as soon as i can and put everyone else in though so don't worry bye guys**_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_


	39. Chapter 39

_Kate882 _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_Roxy _as logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** Miss me?**

_Bunny-boy:_** no**

_Roxy:_** NO ONE SAID YOU COULD SPEAK STEFAN! *stakes him* **

_Kate882:_** Meet my best friend Roxy who wanted to come on **

_Former emo:_** Yeah yeah tell them what they have been waiting to hear**

_Kate882:_ **fine jezz **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet_**:*dose a drum roll* **

_Kate882:_** Me and Jeremy finished our plan for Stefan finaly and Roxy helped **

_Bunny-boy:_** oh dear . . . **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** bout time you have been talking about it for chapters so whats going on **

_Kate882:_ **well there are different parts first off Jermey built a little shooting range that everyone can use Roxy got the guns with vervain coated wooden bullets and I got Stefan there **

_Bunny-boy:_** But im in my room . . . **

_Roxy:_** *Pulls rope* **

_Bunny-boy:_** WTF! **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** what just happened**

_Bunny-boy_**: My walls just feel down and im in a shooting range . . . **

_Kate882:_** Me and Jeremy did that one the shooting range will be opened for the next two chapters feel free anyone to stop by whenever you want cuz he is traped there you can go whenever **

_Bunny-boy:_** OWWW!**

_Kate882:_** I see you are all jerks and went without me . . . You know I was telling the reviews that they could go whenever not u guys who are logged on i mean you can but you should at least wait for me **

_Former emo:_** you want me to tell them the other part?**

_Kate882_**: yeah whatever *picks up huge gun* do what you want im busy **

_Bunny-boy:_** im so afriad**

_Former emo:_** maybe i should just show them . . . . *flips switch on wall* **

_Bunny-boy:_** oooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Did you just shock me with a switch? Ow bulet!**

_Former emo:_** It shocks feel free to use it its got the same shock as three bolts of lightning **

_Kate882:_** don't you love us**

_Roxy:_** do i have to be logged in to shoot him**

_Kate882:_** nope **

_Roxy:_** great then by *flips switch* **

_Roxy_ has logged off

_Vampiregirl7996_ has logged on

_Vampiregirl7996: _**Hi. May I just say, YOU ARE A GENIUS! I** **love this story. This story is just hilarious and makes me laugh constantly**

_Kate882:_** thanks so much im really glad u like it :) **

_Bunny-boy:_** shes not a genius and if she were it would only be an evil one **

_Vampiregirl7996_**: If you don't mind, I have a few ideas you could add in.**

**1. Make Stefan get attacked by a number of wild animals.**

**2. Make Stefan wear girl clothes and 5-inch heels that have all been soaked in vervain.**

_Kate882:_** oh I don't mind at all that seems awesome it will have to wait till hes off the range though . . . *flips switch* **

_Bunny-boy:_** oww **

_Vampiregirl7996_ has logged off

_Sparkle101_ has logged on

_Sparkle101:_ **Hi, i love this story, but have never reviewed before. I only have one question, Stefan, why do u have to whine about being torchered all of the time? Just curious. P.S. Damon, u r the best. :)**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I TOLD YOU KLAUS I TOLD YOU! **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** i don't believ you!**

_Bunny-boy:_** Really are you kidding me like you wouldn't wine alittle if you were being tortured all the time!**

_Sparkle101:_ **see thats what i mean there you go wining again**

_Kate882_**: IKR besides stefan your suposed to be a vampire all strong and junk **

_Sparkle101_ has logged off

_Michelle Maria Salvatore_ has logged on

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_****** *Kisses Damon on the cheek and steals his shirt***

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_****** what . . . just . . . happened? **

_Kate882:_****** A fangirl completly disregarding delena happened its what uv been waiting for to prove Klaus wrong **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet_******: . . . im still better**

_Kate882:_****** no no ur not **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_********** *throws a rabbit that has rabies into the range at stefan* i want to see how he reacts **

_Bunny-boy:_********** ahhh ahhh isn't what im going through bad enough without this**

_Kate882:_********** nope *flips switch* **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore_ has logged off

_Black Rose Marley:_********************** I want to be in more chapters, seeing as we have girls trying to steal my man. Just remember, girlies, I will find you all and hurt you. That goes for stefanie too. **

_Bunny-boy:_********************** what?**

_Kate882:_********************** lets not have a review fight plz . . . just take any anger out on stefan **

_Bunny-boy:_********************** again what?**

_Black Rose Marley:_********************** I have a vervain shock system. You can inject a needle into Stefanie and whenever she's bad, just push a button on the remote and it will inject vervain into her stupid little body. **

_Kate882:_********************** *looks at it like a little kid looks at presants under the christmas tree* i luv u so much *hugz* **

_Black Rose Marley:_********************** And last but not least. Klaus, we all know u were crying. Do you honestly believe mikael when he says no one cares about you? You know I do.**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_********************** aww i care about you to *kisses Black Rose Marley* **

_Kate882:_********************** get a room . . . one far away from where all the Klaus fans are if I were you **

_Black Rose Marley:_********************** also Love your story. If someones sending you flames they obviously want to be noticed and get a reaction. If I were you, I would quit arguing with idiots. They drag you down to their level of stupidity and beat you with experience. (why do you think I stopped arguing with Stefanie?)**

_Kate882:_********************** thanks :) **

_Black Rose Marley_ has logged off

_ManSuzShe _has logged on

_ManSuzShe:_********************** Hey Klaus guess what **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_********************** what? **

_ManSuzShe_**********************: I was babysitting the other day and the kid I was watching was watching a show called shake it up and there was a blonde european exchange students cousin visiting them and his name was Klaus... OMFG why did I say that now he'll be even more self-centered!**

_Kate882:_********************** Omg i saw that two lol that kid was evil **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_********************** they are even naming tv characters after me now i really am amazing **

_Kate882:_********************** *rolls eyes* what can you do**

_ManSuzShe:_********************** IKR **

_ManSuzShe_ has logged off********************

_CamiKlaus247_ has logged on

_CamiKlaus247_**********************: can you pretty please with a cherry on top Have there be more forwood or is it cyler? Ummm well more Tyler/Caroline. Awwwwww Damon don't worry you still have alot of fans me included even though I'm also a very hardcore klaus fan**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_********************** thanks**

_Kate882:_** uh yeah i guess i luv those two anyway **

_CamiKlaus247:_** Hmmm dares I dare Tyler and Elena to make out for 5 minutes then let Damon do what he wants (I just want to see I jealous Damon I think it would be amusing)**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** no right kate**

_Kate882:_** . . . Idk im kinda interested though i luv tyler and don't want him to die im so torn **

_Team vampire_ and_ I'm helping Bonnie_ have logged on

_Kate882:_** and now im over it *forces them together then restrains Damon* **

five minutes latter

_Kate882:_** Lets go of damon **

I'm helping Bonnie:** DON'T KILL ME I WAS FORCED! **

_Team vampire_**: *takes off shirt* damon you want to come hang out with me instead of killing tyler? **

_Kate882:_** wow**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER_**: *hits tyler then gose over to elena* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER_ and _Team vampire_ have logged off

_CamiKlaus247:_** Stefan toooooo hmmm oh I know be throwed ( painfully and horribly) into a metal vervain filled box so you cant breath then be put into a giant oven with temps up to 1000000000*C for 2 hours then jump into a vampire eating starfish infested lake and stay there for as long as possible with dying, horribly mutilated but not dead :) hehe I love evil laughs **

_Kate882:_** *evil smile* that shall happen when he is out of the shooting range **

_CamiKlaus247:_ **Tyler who do you love? (you better say Caroline or I will torture you in your sleep 1000 times worse than I did Stefan)**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_ **lucky for me it is Caroline . . . **

_CamiKlaus247:_** i was going to ask damon when he was going to turn/propose to Elena but he isn't here so I guess we will ask him latter well i g2g**

_CamiKlaus247_ has logged off

_Kate882:_** I FINALY CAUGHT UP ON REVIEWS! ITS ABOUT TIME I FINALY GOT ALL OF THEM IN until next time have fun with the shooting range and switch**


	40. Chapter 40

_Kate882 _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Vampgirl7996_ has logged on

_Former emo_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** welp its 2012 and the world hasn't ended**

_Bunny-boy:_** mine ended the day i joined this chat **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** stop wining already . . . you guys see what i have to deal with **

_Kate882:_** says the guy who pretty much stole my house for my tv most of the week last week**

_Vampgirl7996:_** Klaus how did you know the original Doppleganger?**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** i was totaly smashed at a party XD **

_Former emo:_** yeah cuz thats totaly how i want to meat someone **

_It's Matt time dudes:_ **i found a barbie in my bed this morning *freaked out face* HOW DID IT GET THE- oh hey look its a butterfly . . . **

_Vampgirl7996:_** right . . . anyway Stefan why are you so lame**

_Bunny-boy:_** I AM NOT!**

_Kate882:_** *flips switch* yes u r **

_Bunny-boy:_** oww**

_Former emo:_ **suck it up **

_Vampgirl7996:_**Damon You are awesome *kisses his cheek***

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** thank u . . . haha Klaus she likes me better!**

_Kate882:_** you guys and ur rivalry *rolls eyes* **

_Vampgirl7996:_** i wanted to ask Elena something but she isn't here so . . . **

_Vampgirl7996_ has logged off

_The green eyed cat_ has logged on

_The green eyed cat:_**I loved the plan and I love you and Jeremy for it. *hugs you and kisses Jeremy* then *flips the swtich twenty times then shoots Stephan repeatedly in the crotch whilst calling him an underwear stealing b*stard* **

_Kate882:_** glad u liked it **

_Former emo:_ **:D **

_The green eyed cat:_**Kate882: IKR besides stefan your suposed to be a vampire all strong and junk - loved this line, but Kate we know that he's also meant to be a guy and we can all see how well THAT'S going... **

_Kate882:_** you have a point **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** i don't think Stefan is a guy at all -_-**

_It's Matt time dudes:_ **I think the barbie is still there . . . Im afraid to go sleepybye with it there **

_The green eyed cat_ has logged off

_HeartsBreakInLove:_**Stefan why are you such a little girl? **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** did any one see her log in? . . . o.O**

_Bunny-boy:_** IM NOT!**

_Kate882:_** y do you always say that everyone knows you are and even if you weren't you would wish you were **

_HeartsBreakInLove:_** Klaus although I do care about you after watching mikeal insult you, Damon is still better. Sorry. Da****mon your hot. Enough said. **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** WHY DID IT SUDENLY SWITCH FROM EVERYONE BEING OBSESSED WITH ME TO LOVING DAMON? I LIKED IT BETTER THE OTHER WAY!**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** thank you very much **

_HeartsBreakInLove:_ **Kate we should seriously torture Stefan with the range and switch more often. It looked like it was fun.**

_Kate882:_** yeah stuff like that happens alot on here thank you **

_HeartsBreakInLove_ has logged off

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** how did she log off she never logged on? am i the only one that noticed this?**

_Kate882:_** well i want to go to sleep so thats all for now you know the drill if i didn't put u in yet ill put u in latter see u guys next time **


	41. Chapter 41

_Kate882 _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Talon99_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** Klaus you changed your name again? **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I will Ever Meet:_** I have been alive longer than anyone on this chat room so it makes more sence to say im the most epic dude i have ever met cuz iv meet alot of dudes**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you**:**_** I'm back! how do u notice Klaus changing his user name but not me being alive**

_Kate882_:** I talk to you when i talk to Klaus and Shelby **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** are you still mad at me?**

_Kate882:_** HELLZ YEAH I AM!**

_Bunny-boy:_** Damon? In trouble? With you? Please explain this to me**

_Kate882:_** STEFAN STAY OUT OF IT! *flips switch* **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** Damon you shouldn't have started a fire in her house**

_Kate__882:_** proof that i do talk to u is right there when u knew that**

_Its Matt time dudes_**: I lit a fire in my tolit once **

_Kate882:_** . . . um . . . Talon want to cut in now? **

_Talon99_**:I have a few questions, statements, and actions. First of all Damon you are the most sexy, sarcastic, and awesome vampire in the world and I love you. Klaus you are really hot (not as hot as Damon) but i think you have a mental problem. You should really see someone about that. **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** *hugs talon* HAHAHA KLAUS! SHE LIKES ME MORE!**

_I'm Them Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** I know i have a mental problem but last time i tryed to see someone about it i killed them **

_Talon99:_** Damon How the heck did you become that hot if you lived back in 1864? **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** well it certainly had nothing to do with genetics but i have never questioned it my thoughts where 'its a good thing its working for me pretty well why question it' maybe God felt bad for sticking me with Stefan or something idk **

_Kate882:_** where you a model in 1864?**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** yes yes i was **

_Team vampire_ has logged on

_Ka__te882_**: O.o you havn't been here in a long time**

_Team vampire_**: If i had been my brother you would have hugged me but when i log on i get a wtf face? **

_Kate882:_** i was making an observation besides Jeremy was on here last time **

_Talon99:_**Stefan why the heck can't you get a life? (Please can I make him take a bath in vervain?) **

_Kate882:_** go for it but im not helping u undress him for the bath **

_Bunny-boy:_** i do have a life i even came up with a good insult to use on kate**

_Kate882:_** *raises eyebrow* well im waiting because if its as good as you think your face is it will suck **

_Bunny-boy:_** *points at kate* LESBIAN! **

_Kate882_**:****I'****m not offended. In fact your half right sence im bi**

_Bunny-boy:_** If your part gay why do you call me gay all the time**

_Kate882:_** Don't lie to these people telling them things that are not true**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** HEY THATS MY LINE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

_Kate882:_ **I bet most of u didn't remember that one! and stefan i have not once call you gay because boy on boy is hot and you would ruin it for me **

_Bunny-boy:_** that is gross **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** ur gross **

_Talon99:_** u just proved u don't have a life Elena-Why did you feel bad for Stefan?**

_Team vampire:_** BECAUSE HE HAS NO LIFE! AND HE HAS BEEN ALIVE FOR SO LONG!**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** HA! JUST GOT OWNED BY MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOUR X!**

_Talon99:_** I was gonna tell Bonnie to stop hating on Damon and just kill stefan but she isn't here**

_Kate882:_** hang on let me email her**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** i went to burger king and they gave me a crown and i yelled 'eat your hearts out im the queen!' then i got thrown out so i painted my nails but i haven't took off the crown yet**

_Kate882:_** what color did u paint your nails?**

_Its Matt time dudes:_** neon yellow **

_Kate882:_** Bonnie just responded! she says "i really want to kill Stefan but I can't stop hating Damon yet!" **

_Talon99:_** well that was all **

_Talon99_ has logged off

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** hey guys!**

_Kate882:_** I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO GET ON WITH OUT LOGGING ON! I MADE THIS THING I SHOULD KNOW!**

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_**want to knock damon out with vervain and tattoo the word loser on his forhead **

_Kate882:_** . . . im not comfortable with that one **

_Bunny-boy:_** why do u let them hurt me but not Damon? **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_****** speaking of that Wow that was awesome i loved it and thx for putting me in your story i really appreciate it. I have a torture thing you could use on Stefan it's a bulldozer with vervain splashed on the tires so when it runs him over not only does it squish him it burns him as well hehe**

_Kate882:_****** go for it! **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_****** *dose so* well gots to go bye **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore_ has logged off

_Ricky the sexy hunter_ has logged on

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_****** WHY DO I NEVER GET QUESTIONS! **

_Kate882:_ ******wow you havn't been here for a long time**

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_****** i want a question**

_Ricky the sexy hunter_ has logged off

_Sandy Salvatore_ has logged on

_Sandy Salvatore:_****** hey im new here and i bring gifts for Stefan and Damon **

_Bunny-boy:_****** I GOT A GIFT?**

_Sandy Salvatore:_****** yeah you get a vervain neclace that u have to wear forever and Damon you get roses **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_****** thanks :) **

_Sandy Salvatore_ has logged off

_Kate882:_****** sorry but thats all for now ill try to update sooner next time**


	42. Chapter 42

_(A/N: sorry no questions for this chapter i haven't forgoten i just really wanted to do this its been bugging me at school all day could barley listen to teachers lol)_

_Kate882 _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie_ has logged on

_Fashion is my thing_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_ **so many people logged on . . . **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** Klaus I CHALLENGE YOU! **

_Kate882:_** Oh god **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** I ACCEPT! **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I got back up this time**

_Damon's back up_ has logged on

***strobe lights come on***

_Kate882:_ **WHO EVEN TURNED THEM ON? **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** girl look at that body **

_Damon's back up:_** ah**

_Kate882:_** *sweat drop anime style* I thought I said no 'im so sexy' songs anymore a long time ago . . . well better than them really fighting a sing off a I guess is ok even if its on a chat room and no one can hear them really but why do they never start at the beginnings of the songs**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** girl look at that body**

_Damon's back up:_** ah **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** when i walk in the spot this is what I see every one stop and staring at me I got passion in my pants and I aint afraid to show it . . . IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT *rips off shirt***

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** he changed his song at least its not bringing sexy back any more**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Hey *turns to Damon's back up* you guys want to help me out**

_Damon's back up:_** no**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** HA! REJECTION! **

_I'm The Most epic dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Come on I'll pay you more than him**

_Damon's back up:_ **he isn't paying us**

_Fashion is my thing:_ **then why are u helping him**

_Damon's back up:_** hes hot**

_Bunny-boy:_** your guys**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet:_** O.o Damon you hired gay guys for this?**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** well yeah they could sing and would do it as long as i ripped off my shirt **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_ ***turns on the charm* well my lovleys I'll have my shirt off for the whole performance if you help me **

_Damon's back up:_** *turns on music real fast* **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_ *** takes off shirt* I'm bring sexy back **

_Damon's back up:_** Yeah **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Them other boys don't know how to act *looks at Damon* **

_Damon's back up:_** yeah **

_Team vampire:_** you just took Damons old song **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** what the hell **

_Fashion is my thing:_** all my life I've been good but now **

_Team vampire:_** I-I-I I'm thinking what the hell **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** all I want is to mess around **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** And I don't really care about **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** If you love me If you hate me you can save me baby baby**

_Kate882:_** so we are just now going to sing random songs that come from something some one says? I give up **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_ **Just don't give up **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** I'm Working It out **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _and_ I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Please don't give in I won't let you down It messed me up need a secant to breath just keep coming around **

_I'm Helping Bonnie:_ ***rockstar slides in* Hey! What do you want from me! **

_Bunny-boy:_** Why can I hear all of this? and why are all of you good singers **

_Kate882:_** we all hear it and because they are awesome while you are not not stop being a bitch and shut up**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** My friends got a girl friend man he hates that bitch **

_Team vampire:_** He tells me everyday **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** He says man I really gotta lose my chick **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** in the worse kinda way **

_Kate882:_** I love that song :) **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Cuz you know that I hate this song **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** You know that I hate this song **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** because it was written for you **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** drown your fears with me I'm feeling sorry Your glossy eyes don't need the sadness they have seen **

_Team vampire:_** but your way to deep to swim **

_Damon's back up:_** back up again **

Kate882:** (what the hell why not) and some how I can't find the moment you said good bye**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** Hell yeah now everyone we want to hear thats logged on has sung **

_Bunny-boy:_** I'm logged on**

_Kate882:_** no one wants to hear you sing bunny killer now i got one its my new theme song for a guy at school that i can't stand **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** go for it**

_Kate882:_** you never seemed so tense love I've never seen you fall so hard **

_Team vampire:_** Do you know where you are **

_Kate882:_** and truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying when you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell **

_Fashion is my thing:_** If you find a man thats worth a damn and treats you well **

_Team vampire:_** then hes a fool your just as well hope it gives you hell **

_Damon's back up:_** hope it gives you hell**

_Kate882:_** Now you'll never see what you've done to me you can take back your memorys they're no good to me and hears to all your lies you can look me in the eyes with that sad sad look that you wear so well **

Every one who isn't stefan:** when you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell find a man thats worth a damn and treats you well then he's a fool your just as well hope it gives you hell **

_Kate882:_** okay so we are all insane doing a chapter like this **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** you'll never guess what happened on the subway to me today**

_Kate882:_** (Oh hell yeah lmao i luv this song) this guy was smiling at me and talking to me **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** hm thats very interesting **

_Team vampire:_** He was being reeeaaal friendly**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** and ha i think he was coming onto me I think he might have thought that _I _was gay **

_Fashion is my thing:_** so um why why are you telling me this hm why should i care i don't care what'd you have for lunch today **

_Kate882:_** well you don't have to get all defensive about it **

BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:** OH FORGET ABOUT YOU! **

_Kate882:_** well why do I care about some gay guy you met I am trying to read **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Well I didn't mean anything by it Rod I just thought this was something we should be able to talk about **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Well I don't want to talk about it Micky this conversation is over **

_Kate882:_** yeah but Rod**

_I'm Them Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Over! **

_Kate882:_ **Well okay but just so you know . . . If you were gay that'd be okay **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I mean cuz hey I'd like you anyway because you see If it were me **

_Team Vampire:_** I would feel free to say that I was gay **

I'm helping Bonnie:** but I'm not gay **

_Fashion is my thing:_** Micky please I am trying to read . . . WHAT! **

_Kate882:_ **If you were queer **

_Team vampire:_ **ah Micky!**

_Kate882:_** I'd still be here **

_Team vampire:_** Micky I am trying to read this book **

_Kate882:_** year after year **

_Team vampire:_ **Micky!**

_Kate882:_** because your dear to me and I know that you **

_Fashion is my thing:_** what?**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** Would accept me to **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** I would? **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** If i told you today hey guess what i'm gay**

_I'm Helping Bonnie:_** But I'm not gay **

_Team vampire:_** I'm happy just being with you**

_Kate882:_** so what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_ **MICKY THATS WRONG!**

_Kate882:_ **NO ITS NOT! * jumps on Damon in a hug* If you were gay I'd shout 'HARAY'**

_Team vampire:_** I am not listening! **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_ **Here I'd stay**

_Kate882:_** lalalalala **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** But I wouldn't get in your way **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** AHHHHH **

_Fashion is my thing:_** you can count on me to always be beside you every day **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** to tell you its okay you were just born that way **

_Kate882:_ **and as they say ITS IN YOUR DNA YOUR GAY! **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I AM NOT GAY!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_**If you were gay . . . **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_ **AHHHHHHHH **

_Kate882:_** Oh god that was so much fun lol**

_Bunny-boy:_** that was the most disturbing thing i have ever heard in my life **

_Kate882:_** so just hush baby shut up heard enough stop ta-ta-talking that blah blah blah **

_Team vampire:_** think you'll be getting this nah nah nah **

_Fashion is my thing:_** Not in the back of my car-ar-ar if you keep talking that blah blah blah **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I don't understand what that one had to do with anything **

_Kate882:_ **It was stuck in my head becuase of an Ouran High School Host Club video I watched **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!**

_Kate882:_** these wounds they will not heal**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_ **Fear is how I fall confusing what is real oh oh **

_Kate882:_** As much as I want to do more songs time for this chapter to end so here are all the songs we did in order **

(Sexy and I know it by LMFAO, I'm bringing sexy back by Justin Timberlake, What the hell by Avril Lavigne, Whataya want from me by Adam Lambert, Why don't you get a job by The Offspring, I hate this song by Secondhand Serenade, Gives you hell by All American Rejects, If you were gay by Avenue Q, Blah blah blah by Ke$ha, Crawling by Linking park)


	43. Chapter 43

_Kate882 _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882: _**again what is with so many people being logged on?**

_Bunnny-boy:_**YOU HUGGED ME!1**

_Kate882:_** (read Michelle Maria Salvatore's facebook story to understand what the hell we r talking bout)**** NOT MY FAULT! My phone was being strange and put me typing that I wanted to hug u when i wanted to hug damon :( **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_ **you can still hug me if you want**

_Team vampire:_** What!**

_Kate882:_** I thought we were passed this already im not coming onto ur boyfriend Elena *hugs damon then moves back* oh but stefan . . . **

_Bunny-boy:_** oh no . . . **

_Kate882:_** If it makes u that uncomfortable i do have plenty of disinfectant at my house . . . *makes a grossed out face then hugs stefan* **

_Bunny-boy:_ **OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!**

_I'm Then Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** shes not that bad u don't have to yell**

_Kate882:_** Yeah i am after i hugged Damon i put vervain all over myself to hug stefan with *lets go of stefan quickly and finds disinfectant* **

_Bunny-boy:_ **What did i ever do to deserve this!**

_I'm Helping Bonnie:_** You were born. **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD_has logged on

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_ **Question time! Klaus I want to ask u something. *flips hair out of eyes* **

_I'n The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Go for it **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_****** do u prefer to kill girls or guys **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_ **well before I had a wonderfull gf i would say girls cuz i got to sex it up with them before killing them but now that i do i like to kill the wussy guys more cuz its funny to hear them beg XD **

_Kate882:_** 0.0 video tape them begging for me *puppy dog eyes* **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** sure **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_****** Do you like blond girls better than others, or vise versa?**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** hmmmm idk i don't really have a **preference** for certain hair colors though i do like them to be hot ;) **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD__:_**********Whats the craziest thing you've ever done? Full detail please!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_ **********uh well iv been around for along time so iv done alot of . . . OH I KNOW!**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_********** NO!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** In 1586 Elijah was questioning his sexuality - don't worry laddies hes strait - so i pushed him into some random good looking guy they got arrested for public indecency and so i went and got drunk to get rid of any guilt and woke up snuggeling with a panda bear in Russia then some how ended up **swimming** with some sharks that for some reason didn't think it should bite me thank god don't need a vamp shark **

_Its Matt time Dudes:_** I swam with a milkshake once . . . true story **

_Kate882:_** right . . . **

**It's Matt time dudes: my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard damn right its better than yours **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_** M'kay thanksss, AVRICE-DEMIGOD is out!**

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD_ has logged out

_Vampgirl7996_ has logged on

_Vampgirl7996:_** to Stefan: why are you so lame.**

_Bunny-boy:_ **OH COME ON WHY DOSE EVERY ONE HATE ME!**

_Kate882:_ **cuz ur lame speaking of which why is that **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** he got dropped on his head alot**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** did you drop him?**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** maybe . . . **

_Vampgirl7996:_**to Elena: why do you always hurt Damon?**

_Team Vampire:_ ** I DON'T WE ARE IN LOVE!**

_Vampgirl7996:_**to Damon: You are awesome *kisses his cheek***

BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:** thank u and sorry but i'm taken **

_Vampgirl7996:_** it was only on the cheek **

_Vampgirl7996_ has logged off

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_ ***Throws wierd looking pebbles at Stefan***

_Bunny-boy:_ **WTF!**

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_**Oh just wait a couple seconds and y'all see how deadly they are *smirks***

_Bunny-boy:_** pfft yeah right, they're just pebbles**

(Pebbles blow up and vervain explodes everywhere)

_All other vampires except stefan:_ ***saw it coming and backed up rather fast***

_Bunny-boy:_ ***Screaming in pain***

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_*******Ignores Stefan* Oh yeah I need to tell Klaus that I dyed one of his hybrid's hair pink hehhe, it wasn't my fault he decided a bad day to kill my dog**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_ **0.0 . . . lmao i need to find them and see their hair!**

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** yeah yeah and ****I have a present for Matt, here is a pet unicorn hope u like it, she's named princess sparkles but you can change the name if u want **

_Its Matt time dudes:_ ***stops using lamp as a sword ageist barbie* for me? * tilts head adorably* THANK U SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! PRINCESS SPARKLES IS A WONDERFUL NAME!**

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_**For Damon here is some tic tac's, sorry but you're breath is starting to smell lately, oh not that it bothers me (smiles and winks at Damnon) just I think Elena is getting picky with her Boy friends and their appearance and all the crap *Looks at Kate* You might wanna do something about that *****smiles evily and points at Elena***

_BETTER THAN MY BOTHER:_** if my breath smells its only because some people *glares at select people* won't stop trying to shove garlic in my mouth to kill me *muttering* stupid stefan fangirls **

_Team vampire:_** i can't be that picky i dated stefan for a while **

_Bunny-boy:_** HEY!**

Kate882:** so true . . . you can't be picky or in ur right mind or not in a coma to date him **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore: _**Well I gotta go cause I think my little bro is reading my diary, so wish Damon was my brother instead *Winks sexily at Damon***

_Michelle Maria Salvatore_ has logged off****

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** wait wait wait she wants me to be her brother but she winks at me like she wants to hook up? so confused right now . . . **

_DarkAngel465_ has logged on

_DarkAngel465:_** for everyone: what is your biggest regret **

_Bunny-boy:_** logging onto this chat room and meeting all the reviewers and kate**

_Team vampire:_** dating stefan**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_ **being related to stefan **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** licking the fuse box in my garage . . . ow **

_I'm Helping Bonnie:_** killing that girl and becoming a werewolf **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_ **the issues with me and my family **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** thinking my brother wouldn't kill me **

_DarkAngel465:_ **also for Klaus you are an asshole but ur a sexy one im still team damon though**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_ **HA! ANOTHER GIRL THAT LIKE ME MORE! **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** BUT IM SO MUCH BETTER! **

_DarkAngel465_ has logged off

_Kate882:_** if i have left out anyones questions i am really sorry just remind me and i will put them in **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** you want to tell them y u toke so long to update?**

_Kate882:_** oh yeah i brought my laptop through school and it dislikes school more that i do . . . its screen cracked and had to get replaced :/ but i updated the first day i got it back so u can't be mad till next time latter **


	44. Chapter 44

_Kate882 _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes_ has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

_I'm helping Bonnie_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_ **hey :D**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** its been so long sence u updated **

_Kate882:_** I'v been a bit busy trying to get u to stop lighting fires in my house to roast marshmellows and stealing my tv **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** i can do what i want **

_Kate882:_** not in my house!**

_I'm helping Bonnie:_** Can you guys stop . . . **

_Team vampire:_ **YOU STILL GO TO HER HOUSE! **

_Kate882:_** oh come off it he just finds it fun to steal my tv and litteraly camp in my house fire and everything you wouldn't beleive how many times i have kicked him out no matter how awesome i find him **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** dude Elena all i can say here is Kate is a HUGE delena fan so i don't get why u freak every time they talk or hang out **

_Kate882:_** EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! . . . we need to let on some reviewers **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** I was about to say something about that **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** You were going to say something about the lamps to?**

Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:** What? no! you would think that after so long i would be used to this **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_ **whats wrong with the lamps?**

_Team vampire:_** you expect a reasonable answer to this?**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Well they aren't very good for eating soup tv remotes work better**

_Kate882:_ ***pulls remote a bit closer worried Matt might come and take it* anyway . . . reviews right **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD_ has logged on

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_** Okay so after that first story with Klaus so now i want to ask the others the same thing 'what is the crazyest thing you have ever done' uh damon you go first **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** i think i told this one many chapters back . . . the thing with stefan and the dress and the goat . . . **

_Bunny-boy:_** DON'T RETELL IT IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THE FIRST TIME**

_Kate882:_ **damn you were so quite that i thought you just weren't here guess i shouldn't have gotten my hopes up :(**

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_** okay Elean next**

_Team vampire:_ **I dated stefan . . . enough said**

_Bunny-boy:_ **I DON'T THINK THAT IS! WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! **

_Team vampire:_ **The craziest thing i ever did was date you idk if i was going mental or what **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_** Elijah? **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_ **i think mine goes with Klaus's story but the ending is different than his for me i didn't find a panda what i did find was my pants hanging from a flag poll myself not arrested a toy rabbit glued to my head and my left shoe on some random little girl **

_Kate8__82_**: 0.0**

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_** I was gonna ask bonnie but she isn't here. . . **

_Team vampire:_** when she tryed to test what getting stoned off her ass would do for her powers and ended up turning purple **

_Kate882_**: 0.0 **

_Team vampire:_ **Oh plz she is one of my best friends i think i would know **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD:_ **well thats all for now latter **

_AVRICE-DEMIGOD_ has logged off

_Vampgirl7996:_** Hi**

_Kate882:_ **HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE JUST GET ON WITHOUT LOGGING IN I WRITE THE THING WHY CANT I DO THAT!**

_Vampgirl7996:_** sorry . . . so everyone what is ur fav vacation spot?**

_Kate882:_ **i'm not going to answer i travel alot and like a lot of places **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** Italy **

_Bunny-boy:_ **on a boat . . . where hopefully i will get sick enough that i wont remember any of this **

_Kate882:_ **you couldn't forget me if you tryed**

_Bunny-boy:_** sadly no but i can try**

_Kate882:_** If trying means you get hurt i will help you try to forget me all you want **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Japan **

_Kate882:_** I need to go there! I'v wanted to for years . . . **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_ **idk Florida or something **

_It's Matt time dudes:_ **i like rainbow land it has no barbies and different kinds of rainbows smell different **

_Kate882:_** Oh hell no**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Lepercon ones smell like metal and regular ones smell like rain and happy ones smell like cotton candy and gay ones smell like hair spray and designer labels **

_Kate882:_** I made that up the other day Matt and it can't be offensive when i say it scene im bi but ur just fucked up in the head **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** Like when you and your friend make fun of eachother and you use gay jokes on him and then hes at a loss cuz he can't use them on u?**

_Kate882:_ **yeah sure whatever **

_I'm helping Bonnie:_ **I still didn't answer: My chose is vagus btw **

_Team vamprie:_ **Just somewhere quite **

_Vampgirl7996:_ **Klaus who is ur real father**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** hell if i know **

_Kate882:_** well thats all for now sorry its not much i'll get to it don't worry **


	45. Chapter 45

_Kate882 _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Kate882:_** Hello world! **

_Bunny-boy:_** the world isn't going to say hi back **

_The world _has logged on

_The world:_** HI! **

_The world _has logged off

_Kate882:_** *looks slightly surprised but otherwise pleased* well on that interesting note I suppose its time to let someone on**

_Castiel _has logged on

_Kate882:_** OH MY GOD! *jumps on Cas hugging him* **

_Castiel:_** Hello Kate. I was trying to find your Destiel story.**

_Kate882:_** right . . . about that . . . see I haven't quite yet written it . . . I did write a Sabriel one though *is still holding onto Cas* **

_Castiel:_** I thought you loved me . . . *puppy dog eyes* **

_Kate882:_** I DO! I'LL WRITE ONE SOON! DON'T WORRY! **

_Castiel:_** thank u *smiles***

_Castiel_ has logged off

_Kate882:_** *glares at everyone on chat* not one word. He is adorable**

_Bunny-boy:_** Why can't I get what I want with puppy dog eyes?**

_Kate882:_** Probably because every time you make them I think of all the puppies you have probably killed *all mater-of-fact-like* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** What about when I do it**

_Kate882:_** It kills me a little inside to watch you make them and have to say no . . . now when I said let someone is as much as I love Castiel I kinda meant reviewers so if one of you would like to log on **

_Seeking Salvation_ has logged on

_Seeking Salvation:_** Hey Kate still reading your story and I just wanted to let you know that you inspired me to write my own **

_Kate882: _**dude that's awesome I always wanted my writing to inspire someone! Your defiantly going to have to give me a link to it please I'm so glad u like my stuff that much  
*hugs Seeking Salvation* **

_Seeking Salvation:_** Your welcome *smiles* **

_Seeking Salvation_ has logged off

_Bunny-boy:_** You inspired me to write why aren't you all happy about that?**

_Kate882:_** Because you write about me death *bitch face activated* **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Hey I thought you were going to beat up Stefan in this chapter **

_Bunny-boy:_** WHY WOULD YOU REMIND HER!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** because I enjoy you pain**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** POPCORN!**

_Kate882:_** *face lights up* Thank you Klaus! *hugs him* I almost forgot to kill Stefan for breaking my ipod **

_Bunny-boy:_** You have no proof that I did anything!**

_Kate882:_** Look I don't know how but you did it and I had to get a new one because of you so . . . *starts hitting stefan with a vervain covered bat before dumping a barrel of vervain on him **

_Bunny-boy:_** !**

_Kate882:_** Ah music to my ears *smiles happily* anyway time for the next reviewer! **

_ImmortalMissRaven:_** I have a question and gift for Stefan**

_Kate882:_** How do you guys keep doing that . . . **

_Bunny-boy:_** for me? Did you make a typing mistake?**

_Kate882:_** nope Stefanie someone actually likes you **

_ImmortalMissRaven:_** So Stefan why haven't you tried to change your user name?**

_Kate882:_** I've got this one stefy! The reason he doesn't change his name other than the fact that he likes it is that he has so little fans that he is worried if he changes his name no one will recognize him and then all hope of ever getting saved from all this is taken **

_ImmortalMissRaven:_** Oh . . . And as for the gift * hands him a talisman***

_Bunny-boy:_** What's it do?**

_ImmortalMissRaven:_** It protects you from vervain for about a week not other stuff though sorry Kate I kinda like him **

_Kate882:_** *shrugs* hey it's an opinion I have nothing against you for it especially since you said you loved my story and thought it was really funny in your review **

_ImmortalMissRaven:_** Though I don't like him nearly as much as damon (aka god of sexy) **

_Kate882:_** this also helps *high fives ImmortalMissRaven***

_ImmortalMissRaven_ has logged off

_Michelle Maira Salvatore:_** okay I'm glad that Matt liked the unicorn so now I am giving him a dragon **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Yay Puppy! *hugs the dragon***

_Kate882:_** It's a nice thought . . . but dose MATT really need something that could breath fire . . .?**

_Dragon:_** *Starts following Stefan* **

_Bunny-boy:_** *edges away* I don't like it!**

_Kate882:_** Never mind I love it **

_Michelle Maira Salvatore:_** Klaus will you please go out with me YOUR SO FREAKIN HOT!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet_**: I am hot aren't I? *flashes a smile that has popiratzie on his ass in secants* but sorry I'm taken **

_Michelle Maira Salvatore:_** Damn . . . oh well and by the way damon I filled out the papers you are officially my big brother **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** considering its not the strangest thing iv seen on here *looks at Matt who is playing with a light switch* I just don't really see the point in getting upset about it **

_Kate882:_** and that's all the time we have for today so until next time remember to**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Remember to floss with pottery! **

_Kate882:_** . . . yeah okay I was going to say review but let's go with what he said **


	46. Chapter 46

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Ricky the sexy hunter _has logged on

_Team vampire _has logged on

* * *

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** You guys forgot about me didn't you?**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: _**No its just that no one ever ask u anything though after u went crazy and tried to KILL me they might though it wouldn't be nice questions **

_Team vampire:_** Damon don't be mean **

_Former emo:_** Wheres Kate?**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Jeremy? Long time no see man . . . not as long as Rick but still **

_Former emo:_** Hey but seriously were is she**

_Bunny-boy:_** Maybe she died *far to hopeful* **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** THE BARBIES GOT HER! NO! **

_Team vampire:_** yeah right**

_Bunny-boy:_** I will roll with that if it means shes gone**

_Kate882:_** No can do *twirls a baseball bat so that it hits Stefanie in the face* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** So you finally figured out how to use your own chatroom**

_Kate882:_** I know how to use it! I created it!**

_Former emo:_** Yeah but u still –up until now- haven't been able to figure out how people got in without logging on**

_Kate882:_** Yep I figured it out but I'm not telling . . . Stefan would abuse the power **

_Draco Malfoy_ has logged on

_Kate882:_** *hugs him***

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: _**people that aren't from here just keep popping on anyway how dose THAT happen**

_Team vampire:_** How does any of this stuff happen in the better question **

_Kate882:_** They get lost looking for my other storys **

**I'm The Most Epic Dude You Will Ever Meet: Your just advertising your other storys **

_Kate882:_** shamelessly . . . well sometimes remember when Harry logged on I didn't have any harry potter storys at the time and when Castiel logged in I didn't have Destiel storys yet as of now I have one so no its not always self advritising its not a crime to let on characters I love **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** Then why isn't Fred Weasly here he's ur fav **

_Draco Malfoy:_** Do I get to say anything? And what! U pick that guy over me! **

_Former Emo:_** good luck with that these people don't know how to let others talk and how can she pick u she is convinced ur gay for Harry **

_Kate882:_** 0.0**

_Former emo_**: what its true**

_Kate882:_** Oh I know it is but ur user name changed it went from one caps letter to two then back to one **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** guess ur chat room has more glitches than u thought **

_Draco Malfoy:_** I give up**

_Team vampire:_** That's probably in ur best interest **

_Draco Malfoy_ has logged off

_Kate882:_** *turns to Stefan* look what you did **

_Bunny-boy:_** I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! If anything it was Elena! **

_Team vampire:_** *snaps fingers* bitch please **

_Kate882:_** Bad Stefan *hits him with another bat* **

_Avrice-Demigod_ has logged on

_Avrice-Demigod:_** I asked my dentist if I could floss with pottery and they called my mom and spazzed **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** but pottery is good for teeth ask my dentist **

_Matt's Dentist_ has logged on

_Matt's Dentist:_** No its not **

_Matt's Dentist_ has logged off

_Kate882:_** Who that guy has made two appearances now how dose he even get on here**

_Avrice-Demigod:_** Stefan **

_Bunny-boy:_** What? *bout to cry***

_Avrice-Demigod:_** I damn u to density hell **

_Bunny-boy:_** of course u do **

_Former emo:_** I think most people would like to see that actually **

_Avrice-Demigod:_** latter people *waves and hand accidently smacks Stefan* oh well **

_Avrice-Demigod _has logged off

_Former emo: _**oh and if anyones wondering I have now officaly moved in with The Green Eyed Cat *smiling* **

!somewhere in the distance u can hear Bonnie scream!

_Kate882: _**0.o wtf . . . ha that's a weird looking wtf face its using a zero and an o lol **

_Psychokitten_has logged on

_Psychokitten:_** Stefan I dare u to kiss every guy on the chat room on the cheek exept Damon who u have to kiss on the lips**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER, Former emo, I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet_have all logged off

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** Wait what? *looks at text* . . .wait for me!**

_Bunny-boy:_** To late *Kisses rick on check* **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** EWWWWW! *starts scrubing cheek* **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Bro I have a knife for the barbies but I will use it on u **

_Kate882:_** epic rejection and that's from matt man that's sad **

_Psychokitten _has logged off

All the guys log back on but have lots of weapons

_Bunny-boy:_** Okay backing off *steps back* **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore_ has logged on

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** *chucks five bottles of brandy at Damon* no need for thanks what r sisters for**

_Bunny-boy:_** You know if ur related to damon ur related to me as well **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore_**: Like hell I am anyway Stefan I really think u should change ur username to StefanSparkels since ur a sparkly pointer just like Edward Cullen**

_Bunny-boy:_** EDWARD IS MY IDOL I HOPE TO ONEDAY WAKE UP AS HIM! **

_Kate882:_** o.o**

_Former emo:_** He WOULD be ur idol **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I saw that coming **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** O.o**

_It's Matt Time Dudes:_** I like it best when Edward grows his unicorn horn at the end of new moon . . . that was a great video game *smiles***

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** . . . right . . . Klaus I got u 10 sexy blonds to do what u want with will u date me now!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** *muttering repeatedly* I am in a good loving relationship and do not wish for hot blond offerings **

_Team vampire:_** Wow just wow this is sad **

_Kate882:_** U could just drink there blood without doing anything dirty **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** I am sorry Michelle but I am already in a relationship and can not go out with u **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** *flips him off***

_Kate882:_** Lovely **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** *has already read review* ohhhh *eats them the pebbles***

_Kate882:_** Matt those were not for u to eat . . . remember she got the pebbles to make rainbows shoot out of ur unicorn **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** Oh . . .right **

_Kate882:_** Im sorry Elijah isn't logged on I'll send him the guitar though . . . unless u wanna give it to me . . . **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore _has logged off

_Kate882:_** No! I didn't get an answer!**

_Bunny-boy:_** its because she doesn't love u just remember though it is ALWAYS ur fault**

_Kate882:_** She loves me more than u *pours acid over stefans head while smiling like an angel* she can tell u next chapter of either my story or hers **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Angle my ass . . . where did u get the halo? 0.0**

_Kate882:_** It was on sail at walmart my horns hold it up *grinning* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** Of course**

Ricky the sexy hunter:** You guys forgot about me again didn't u **

_Kate882:_** . . . leave reviews bye!**

_Kate882_ has logged off

_Former emo: _**dude that's sad she like never logs off in the middle of a chapter **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** guess that means the chapter is over **


	47. Chapter 47

_Kate882_ has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_Man-Suz-She _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Ricky the sexy hunter _ has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** HAPPY BIRTH DAY MAN-SUZ-SHE! . . . a day late let's all just pretend like it's today though . . . I had to much home work to do it yesterday**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** Happy birth day I love you *kisses her on cheek* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I got you a present **

_Man-Suz-She:_** What? What is it! **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** I came by your house and was scared for life but I think u need these marryed or not u don't need a vamp baby **

_Kate882:_** they are marryed and please don't tell me your doing what I think your doing **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** here is your box of condoms . . . they are flavored *hands them over***

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** that is just so inappropriate**

_Man-Suz-She:_** *is laughing* I told you not to come over**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** and I told you I needed popcorn!**

_Kate882:_** all I got was this chapter being put out early and having the tvd characters do the work of presents for me but considering it's the tvd cast I think I'm doing pretty good **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** uh . . . here *gives her stake that catches on fire without burning the holder* **

_Man-suz-she: _**cool! *stabs Stefanie a few times* **

_Bunny-boy:_** I got you nothing . . . ow**

_**Man-suz-she**_**: stabs him a few more times**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** *holds out flower* **

_Kate882:_** aww **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** your my sister in law. You live at my house. That should be gift enough. But here *hands her 20 bucks* can't go wrong with money **

_Man-Suz-She:_** thanks guys *smiles* oh before I go Klaus where did you put my daylight necklace **

_Kate882:_** y did he have it? **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** in the living room in front of the tv **

_Man-Suz-She:_** thanks k bye **

_Man-Suz-She_ has logged off

_Kate882:_** yeah to all the readers out there if u let me know I will try and do something on here for your birthday **

_Bunny-boy:_** and for most of them that means I get hurt**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** you get hurt every chapter whats the difference **

_Bunny-boy:_** it's like every chapter they get more evil **

_Kate882:_** they are starting to learn that just about nothing is off limits here is probably why and getting used to being able to kick your ass **

_Bunny-boy:_** just about? There is no organization here! And Damon just gave them condoms! I get hurt every chapter! Sometimes in very creative and painful ways! What the hell are you playing at saying 'just about'!**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** speaking of which**

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you _has logged off

_Kate882: _**great observation Stefan maybe you do have ONE brain cell up there **

_Avrice-Demigod_ has logged on

_Avrice-Demigod:_** can I get some clarification on the whole who is hooking up with who on here**

_Kate882:_** alright well Jeremy is with The Green Eyed Cat, Damon is with Elena, Caroline is with Tyler, Klaus is with Black-Rose Marley, Elijah is marryed to Man-Suz-She, and Stefan and Katherine . . . Stefan what are you guys right now since she logged off every time someone asked y u guys were together**

_Bunny-boy:_** she dumped me and is now having random flings with better looking guys **

_Kate882:_** alright then yeah I think that's it ik it's a bit complicated if anyone has questions about what the hell is going on in here please feel free to ask even if it seems stupid cuz I will be the first to admit this place is crazy and hard to follow **

_Bunny-boy:_** wait you forgot a couple**

_Kate882:_** I did? **

_Bunny-boy:_** yeah you forgot to mention that im with elenas uncle john **

_Random guy you don't know_ has logged on

_Random guy you don't know:_** hell no. even I have standards **

_Random guy you don't know_ has logged off

_Kate882:_** for anyone that doesn't remember that was john he hasn't been on here in forever so if u forgot I don't blame you lol **

_Bunny-boy:_** *looks crushed* **

_Kate882:_** ha!**

_Avrice-Demigod:_** thanks Kate **

_Avrice-Demigod _has logged off

_Black Rose Marley _has logged on

_Black Rose Marley:_** to all of those after Klaus BACK OFF he is mine **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** I've been saying that **

_Black Rose Marley:_** good boy *kisses him on cheek then turns to Stefan* STEFAN NO ONE LIKES YOU Y ARE YOU EVEN HERE? **

_Bunny-boy:_** apparently so people like you can yell at me and Kate can hurt me and find amusement in others hurting me **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** what you me mean 'people like you' that's my girlfriend your talking to *punches Stefan in face* **

_Kate882:_** aww that's cute how ur standing up for her**

_Black Rose Marley:_** damon ur freaking amazing **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** 0.0**

_Black Rose Marley:_** Oh you know I lov you *kisses him* **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** *glares at damon* love you to **

_Black Rose Marley:_** I have a question for you Rick since you never get any **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** thank you finaly **

_Kate882:_** Oh yeah Rick thanks for speaking you just reminded me *hugs rick* I was so sad when you died!**

_Black Rose Marley:_** so rick do you ever consider killing Stefan since you're a vampire hunter and he –while a sad exuse for one- is a vampire and he is super annoying **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** I consider it every day but I think Kate would kill me cuz then she can't torture him **

_Black Rose Marley:_** I'm feeling a little mean to day so . . . **

_Bunny-boy:_** Why me . . . RICK JUST KILL ME!**

_Black Rose Marley:_** *starts hitting Stefan repeatedly with base ball bat***

_Black Rose Marley_ has logged off

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** Hey guys **

_Bunny-boy:_** *jumps* wtf! **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** you can jump? SO CAN I *jumps to prove point* but I swallowed a Mexican jumping bean so . . . **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** *bitch slaps Klaus* how could you do this to me! I love and respect you, and I thought you cared about me **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** *rubbing spot that was slapped* I do care about u just not like that im already in a relationship **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** STEFAN WHY DON'T YOU EVER DIE! *kicks him between the legs repeatedly***

_Kate882:_** he has nothing there to kick**

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** *continues as if Kate said nothing* AT LEAST IN NEW MOON EDWARD CULLEN ALMOST DIED!**

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** I suddenly don't feel so bad about what happened to me . . . **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** rotfl**

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** this certainly is interesting **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** Matt you're the best *kisses him on the cheek***

_It's Matt time dudes:_** t-thank you *blushing* **

_Kate882:_** of course hes the best he is a total sweet heart *smiles and kisses his other cheek* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** o.o**

_Michelle__Maria Salvatore:_** I'm sure Barbie would love to mary you **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** *suddenly not blushing* NO KEEP THE BARBIES AWAY FROM ME *forms cross with sticks found on the ground that he had glued television remotes to* **

_Kate882:_** guess that's the answer if Barbie ever trys to propose lmao **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** lol so do u think I have a chance with Elijah **

_Kate882:_** not really that guys marryed but u have a list of who is hooking up with who so now u know who isn't taken to ask out next **

_Former emo_ has logged on

_Team vampire_ has logged on

_Team vampire:_** *kisses Damon on the lips quickly* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** *smiles* **

_Former emo:_** how goes it **

_Kate882:_** It goes good **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** Jeremy you are super cool but u need some sunglasses *hands them to him***

_Former emo:_** *looks at them then puts them on smiling* I'll be back . . . **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** the terminator really **

_Former emo:_** it was a bad ass movie **

_Kate882:_** that's true **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore:_** and Elena I don't think I've really talked to you but you are one kick ass girl *high fives her***

_Team vampire:_** *high fives back* thanks **

_Michelle Maria Salvatore_ has logged off

_The Green Eyed Cat_ has logged on

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** Should I be worried about bonnie *holds Jer's hand looking a bit worried***

_Kate882:_** no no shes mad but I found another witch that did a spell that makes it so she can't do anything to you guys its fine**

_Former emo:_** I told you it was alright *kisses her on the cheek* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** *not looking worried anymore* okay so girls and Stefan what is ur fav nail color**

_Kate882:_** Black **

_Team vampire:_** blue, carilines is gold, and bonnies is silver since there aren't a lot of girls logged on thought I should mention it **

_Stefan:_** . . . pink **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** *gives matt a unicorn Barbie* dose that help with the Barbie phobia **

_Kate882:_** I don't think anything could help with that **

_It's Matt time dudes:_** *torn between love of unicorns and hate/fear of barbies* oh I know! *puts macoronie sticker over Barbie label* no longer Barbie**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** whats a macoronie sticker**

_It's Matt time dudes:_** doll house **

_Ricky the sexy hunter:_** where u really expecting a real answer to that? **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** *starts hitting Stefan repeatedly in the balls with frying pan that has wooden spikes coming out of it* that's for stealing my underwear u PERV! *hands frying pan to Jer***

_Former emo:_** *starts hitting Stefan as well* **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** I think Stefan should have to call you the chat room master Kate**

_Bunny-boy:_** WHAT!**

_Kate882:_** hmm that's not a bad idea *looks at Stefan* bow to ur chatroom master**

_Bunny-boy:_** I can't . . . I'm lying on the floor in pain**

_Kate882:_** then just call me the chat room master**

_Bunny-boy:_** fine you're the chatroom master **

_Kate882:_** *smiling at The Green Eyed Cat* thanks for the idea but I'm gonna have to end this chapter other questions will be answer next chapter **

_Former emo:_** wait hang on I need to do something **

_Kate882: _**well get on with it then **

_Former emo:_** *gets on one knee in front of The Green Eyed Cat* we have been together for a long time and are now living together so I wanted to ask *pulls out ring* will you marry me **

_The Green Eyed Cat:_** I –**

_Kate882:_** nope chapters over u can answer him next chapter it helps leave tension and keep people waiting lol **

*chapter ends so no one can say anything*


	48. Chapter 48

_Kate882_ has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

* * *

_Kate882: _**i found all of ur sarcastic comments about how u couldn't wait for an answer quite funny so if u were trying to insult me it didn't work **

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: you know she dons't think you guys were trying to insult her right?**

**Former emo: I WOULD LIKE AN ANSWER! SO IF YOU COULD GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT WOULD BE GREAT **

**Kate882: . . . i'm going to let on a different reviewer first**

**Former emo: you hate me**

**Kate882: that is competly untrue i just have to do this its how the world works**

**Former emo: that makes no sense**

**Kate882: if you think about it it will never make sense**

**Gillykat has logged on **

**Gillykat: my first question is for every body how dose everyone live in mystic falls? **

**I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet: well we all come over there and we all breath air and eat food and drink water **

**Kate882: don't be an ass u know what she means**

**Former emo: u'v noticed we all seem to come close to dying alot right some of us have *cough* me *cough* **

**Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: want a cough drop there **

**Kate882: what is it sarcasm day come on thats my thing**

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: I'm pretty sure its my thing more **

**Kate882: what ever i'll answer the question even though i don't live there they do it with alot of difficulty and fighting that's how **

**Gillykat: How do u deal with stella **

**Bunny-boy: great another girl name for me . . . HOW MANY TIMES R U PEOPLE GOING TO BUTCHER MY NAME**

**Kate882: coming from the guy who made his user name 'bunny-boy' **

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: i let kate beat him up and when thats not happening avoid him and steal his girl friends (elena) **

**Kate882: and Kathrine you got all the way with her while stefan only got to second base **

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: U ONLY GOT TO SECOND BASE! DUDE SHE SLEEPS WITH EVERYONE AND U ONLY GOT ON SECANT!**

**Bunny-boy: HOW DID U KNOW?**

**Kate882: u talk -and cry- in ur sleep and i was walking into the boarding house **

**Bunny-boy: what were u doing there?**

**Kate882: Damon tryed to take the sunglasses i took from him back, i had to go retrieve them *puts on sunglasses***

**Former emo: its night time . . . **

**Kate882: i know i'm just rubbing it in to damon maybe next time he won't steal my food**

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: I'm sorry just give them back**

**Kate882: no**

**Gillykat: Damon have u ever loved someone besides Kat and Lena **

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: besides what i see in the mirror **

**Kate882: oh god we have another klaus in the making **

**I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet: hey! I'm amazing!**

**Kate882: . . . my point exactly **

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: the answer to the question is no though i spent so much time freaking out bout kat and was already falling for elena so by the time i was over kat i was already in love so nope it was just them **

**Gillykat: also i have a present for kate **

**Bunny-boy: NOOOOOO!**

**Kate882: whats ur problem **

**Bunny-boy: every time u get a presant its something to hurt me with!**

**Kate882: that is true isn't it *smiles* i like that arrangement very much **

**Gillykat: well this is for hurting stefan **

**Bunny-boy: *gestures sadly* see**

**Gillykat: *hands kate a harpoon covered in vervain and a years supply of blood so kate can heal him and begin torture again and again* **

**Kate882: *grins evily then launches harpoon at stefan* thanks *smiles at Gillykat* **

**Gillykat: no problem *waves* latter **

**Gilly kat has logged on**

**Former emo: now can i get an answer?**

**Kate882: no**

**Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged on **

**Michelle Maria Salvatore: Matt**

**It's Matt Time Dudes: pineapple? **

**Kate882: *looks at Michelle* i told u 'wild card'**

**Michelle Maria Salvatore: like i said just makes things more interesting Matt u want to go out with me**

**It's Matt time dudes: yes . . . yes is the one that means i do right?**

**Kate882: it is the one **

**It's Matt time dudes: then yes *hands her a lamp* **

**Michelle Maria Salvatore: *smiles and kisses him on lips* hmm taste like Oreo**

**It's Matt time dudes: want some oreo? *holds out grapes* **

**Kate882: *edges over and takes grapes* sorry i'm hungry **

**Michelle Maria Salvatore: Elijah: WOW ur marryed well ur wife is really lucky to have u :D **

**Kate882: yeah him and Shelby have been together for a while **

**I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet: i live with them its not so lucky for me THEY NEVER STOP!**

**Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you: *facepalms* **

**Kate882: that was a little to much info**

**I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet: u come over all the time u know its true **

**Kate882: I meant u didn't have to tell everyone shes going to kick the living shit out of u **

**Michelle Maria Salvatore: . . . right . . . Klaus i wanted to formal appoligize for every thing i'v done while trying to get u so *hands him a box of chocolates* they are filled with blood ***

**Bunny-boy: *creeps up to try and take one***

**Michelle Maria Salvatore: *sprays him with a vervain filled flame thrower* Jeremy happy u liked the sunglasses so here is a gun so u can look more like the terminator *hands him gun while still spraying stefan* **

**Former emo: Sweet *shoots stefan* **

**Michelle Maria Salvatore has logged off **

**Kate882: damn told her i would get this out today . . . i still have ten minutes till midnight! I will finish this update! though i can't put every one in sorry next time guys **

**The Green Eyed Cat: Jeremy the answer is yes DEFIANTLY YES **

**Kate882: aww thats soo cute **

**Former emo: *kisses her* i'm so glad **

**Kate882: pm me wedding plans or leave them in a review so we can have a wedding chapter soon **

**The Green Eyed Cat: Btw Jer and I just got the new Sherlock Holmes film on dvd who wants to come and watch, it we have popcorn Damon, also we have candy sticks and chocolate anything else you need to bring. Stefan you are NOT invited, you are never allowed inside my house again or for that matter within a mile radius of it ... underwear stealing pervert ... and no I am not getting over that anytime soon! Jeremy certainly isn't, he had everything burnt and rebought because it was "tainted", have to say I agree. **

**Kate882: would love to come over and watch *smiles* **

**BETTER THAN MY BROTHER: good cuz kate is still out**

**Kate882: and whose fault is that? **

**Former emo: it was tainted that freak tuched it even kate puts on gloves before she hits him**

**Kate882: this is true **

**Bunny-boy: isn't that a little over dramatic **

**Former emo, Kate882, BETTER THAN MY BROTHER, and The Green Eyed Cat: Nope **

**Kate882: Made it with five minutes to spare**

**Dee has logged on (hes from a manga called fake)**

**Kate882: Dee i don't have time right now can it wait! four minutes**

**Dee: I thought u were going to right a fake fanfic with me and Ryo**

**Kate882: i probibly will but i don't have time to talk this out (all of u should check out the manga) **

**Dee: there is to time to talk about it**

**Kate882: i'll write one latter i have three minutes! and i still have to upload it i don't even have time to go through and edit it everything is going to be in bold and all mistakes will be there now cuz of this chat **

**Dee: fine **

**Kate882: thanks until next time guys -and this is why i shouldn't make promises to update on a certain day- damn two minutes **


	49. Chapter 49

_Kate882_ has logged on

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER _has logged on

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you_ has logged on

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet_ has logged on

_Bunny-boy _has logged on

_It's Matt time dudes _has logged on

_Former emo _has logged on

* * *

_Kate882:_** I'm back!**_  
_

_Bunny-boy:_** Why coulnd't she have just stayed busy?**

_Kate882_**: I am . . . I have less than a week till school starts and havn't even finished the book i just started today to be fiar though I finsihed last year in a day and i hated that book so this will be fine **

_I'm The Most Epic Dude I Will Ever Meet:_** Should you really be doing this then? **

_Former emo:_** No just like she shouldn't have been watching glee or rp'ing on that omegle site **

_Kate882:_** Not the dirty kind of rp for all you pervs reading btw **

_Bunny-boy:_** I'm surprised **

_Kate882:_ ***hits him with base ball bat* shut up your so unsexualy atractive that people would be able to since it from the other side of the world if they tried to do a dirty one with you and dissconnect the chat **

_Bunny-boy:_ **Same to you**

_Kate882:_ **Say that now but I've kissed more girls and guys than you and I'm fifteen **

_Bunny-boy:_** Whore **

_Kate882:_** not really its just that no one wants to get with you . . . like no one at all . . . **

_Former emo:_** as much as I'm sure everyone loves hearing you and Stefan go back and forth I think they want to get their chance to be on here **

_Kate882:_ **You just want me to do my home work **

_Former emo:_** if you don't you can't update because you will be busy with extra credit to make up for it**

_Kate882:_** a day Jeremy last year I read the book and did the book report in a _day _two days before school started I'm not worried  
**

_Bunny-boy:_** I can't stand her and think she's an stupid-**

_Kate882:_** Don't push it *glares* **

_Bunny-boy:_** But I also know that the only thing she is good at is reading fast **

_Kate882:_ **I wouldn't say its the _only _thing I do writing I'm writing a book for crying out loud**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_** Yeah you almost worked on that but chose to hang out with us**

_Former emo:_** so either way you weren't going to do homework **

_Kate882:_** I have a hair cut tommarow I'll just read then **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_ **Are you going to be able to read while your getting your hair done?**

_Kate882:_** sure I'm getting the purple highlights redone and that takes a while and i have to sit under that dryer thing doing nothing plus i'm getting there early because my brother has his school open house thing and since I have known the lady who dose my hair for years I'm fine being left there I'm going to get a good few hours reading time **

_Former emo:_** you will read more tonight **

_Kate882:_** But -but suits is coming on tonight **

_Former emo:_** so? you know how to read and watch you do it all the time with fanfiction **

_Kate882:_** Lets get the first reviewer on here and see if they make Jeremy be less of a kill joy **

_Former emo:_** Every one will be happy I was a kill joy when you have time to update because I made you do your home work**

_Kate882:_ **the book is boring I love reading when its interesting **

_gillykat_ has logged on

_I'm planning something evil_ has logged on

_Kate882:_** Kat! Your back! *hugs her* **

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER_**: why dose no one else get that reaticion?**

_Kate882:_ **because you guys are on here all the time **

_Is it a bad sign when your brother kills you:_** Yeah but you always forget that I'm on here**

_Kate882:_** not as bad as when I forgot Rick was on here and hey I let you get married so stfu **

_gillykat:_**Kat why did you even hook up with Stella?I didn't know you were lesbo**

_I'm plotting something evil:_ **I have nothing a against homosexualiy but no I'm not**

_Kate882:_** I would hope you didn't have anything against it since I'm bi **

_I'm plotting something evil:_** Honistly I think Stefan was drugging me **

_Bunny-boy:_** I WAS NOT!**

_Kate882:_ **SO THATS HOW IT HAPPENED!**

_BETTER THAN MY BROTHER:_ **I knew there was a reason she picked _you _over _me_**

_gillykat_**:I have another gift for you since you made this chap so awesome! Yes,Stella will hate a Machine gun that shoots wooden vervain covered it comes with a lifetime supply of bullets! **

_Kate882:_** Hang on your version of a life times supply or mine? **

_gillykat:_** Yours **

_Kate882:_ **Thank you! *hugs her* **

_gillykat:_** No problem **

_gillykat_ has logged off

_Former emo:_** You forgot one of her questions . . . **

_Kate882_**: She wanted to ask how you were doing. **

_Former emo:_** Oh I'm great I have a wonderful wife to be and am getting married soon I couldn't be better actually **

_Kate882:_** If you couldn't be better why do you insist on making me misrible with homework?**

_Former emo:_** Because you need to do it**

_Kate882:_** whatever I'm finishing early to get it posted sooner until next time guys **


End file.
